


Honeysuckle and Lavender

by Haruprincess



Series: Honeysuckle and Lavender series [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Potions, Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Beta Vesemir (The Witcher), Established Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, I guess its a whump? Maybe?, Jaskier did not have a good childhood, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Misunderstandings, Omega Eskel (The Witcher), Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Lambert (The Witcher), Panic Attacks, Polyamorous Pack, Protective Eskel (The Witcher), Scent Kink, Scenting, Secrets from friends, Slow Burn, Whump, background Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher) - Freeform, comfort or perish, emotional distress, emotional trama, mentions of past emotional abuse, mentions of past physical abuse, mild eating issues, no heat sex, rejection sickness, severe panic attack, tags may change as we go, the boys be soft, use of Axii
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruprincess/pseuds/Haruprincess
Summary: Geralt awoke one day to find his (presumed) beta friend is very unwell. He quickly finds out Jaskier has been keeping a secret.Jaskier is an omega that has been keeping his secondary gender a secret from Geralt for the last 10 years.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Honeysuckle and Lavender series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156040
Comments: 461
Kudos: 1122





	1. Geralt

**Author's Note:**

> I am still sorta new to the Witcher fandom so please be patient if I make any mistakes. This is my first Witcher fic, but I have been inspired by quite a lot of Omegaverse Witcher fics on here. Hopefully I can live up to their examples.

Geralt was an idiot. He ran through the underbrush keen eyes glancing around for the flower he needed. 

How had he missed the signs? When Jaskier asked one sweltering summer night “do we have any more blankets?” Geralt should have known. In the ten years he had known the Bard he hadn’t once seen the other man experience any side effects of a secondary gender be it a Rut or a Heat. He had noticed an underlying sour scent that Jaskier would cover with his lavender soaps, but he didn't think much of it. He had basically written him off as a beta at this point. The man never really mentioned secondary genders either. 

That morning the scent had hit him like a stampeding horse. It smelled of sunshine and an orchard in full bloom although it was overshadowed by a pungent rotting scent.. There was a lavender he knew well but it was mixed with many other floral scents. At first he didn’t know where it had come from as he pulled himself from his meditation, but he quickly pinpointed it. The pile of blankets that had been occupied by Jaskier the night previous looked like it was shivering. He scanned the campsite looking for what may have changed in the night.There were footprints indicating Jaskier had gotten up at some point while he had been asleep. Their bags looked raided,but there were no signs of anyone besides them being in camp. Roach was still tethered to the tree he had left her at. She was happily munching at the sweet grass. All their belongings seemed to be in place otherwise.

Moving closer to the lump of blankets he noted it seemed the pile had gained a mixture of his and Jaskier’s clothes in the night. 

“Jaskier?” He cautiously leaned towards the mound. He waited a few moments and upon getting no response he cleared his throat shuffling his feet. He heard shuffling behind him. A quick glance told him the breeze that had blown past had sent the smell to Roach causing her to paw at the ground and nicker tossing her head in displeasure. He quickly turned his attention back to the offending pile. “Jaskier” he said with more authority. He was once again met with silence. Giving up he crouched down next to it. He could hear the bard’s uneven breath. The sour rot smell was stronger here. As he grabbed the first article of clothes from the top he was surprised as Jaskier sat up looking about himself alarmed. His skin was flush and he had a sheen of sweat on him matting his chestnut locks down onto his forehead. 

Cornflower blue eyes searched about dazed. After a few moments of taking in his surroundings he looked up at Geralt with a mildly drunken smile on his face. As he tried standing he quickly found himself on the ground again. He looked at the Witcher with confusion. 

“Jaskier?” Geralt tried once more to get him to respond. When the man before him looked about the camp once again Geralt felt his patience fraying. Snapping his fingers in the human’s face, those eyes turned on him once more. “Jaskier what's going on?”

“Where's my bag?” Jaskier finally murmured half slurring his words. Geralt pulled a waterskin from his belt and handed it to Jaskier who pushed the offered water away with the back of his hand. “My bag.” He mumbled once more as he crawled away. Geralt got up quickly and moved to the bag grabbing it and crouching before the other man once again. 

“This?” He held out the sack the Bard usually held.Jaskier took it from him and digging through it he seemed to find what he was looking for. He pulled out a vial of sickly yellow-green fluid. He tried a few times to pull the stopper failing every time. Letting out a whine of annoyance. Geralt was used to the bard whining but this was different. Something about the sound set the hairs on the back of his neck to standing. Reaching over he pulled the bottle from the other man’s sweat slick hands. “Allow me” He grunted as he opened the vial with ease. 

The pungent aroma of various chemicals and herbs hit his nose making him wrinkle it. Taking a longer sniff he realized it was partial poison. Jaskier was reaching for it with a look of desperation on his face. 

“Jaskier? What is this?” He stood up taking a step away to put distance between the vial and the man on the ground trying to stand and grab it. 

“Geralt” He choked out his voice brittle “need it”

“Why?”

“Need it.” the man repeated hopelessly. 

He set the vial aside and moved to crouch by the man on the ground once more. “Jaskier.” He began gently. The bard only had eyes for the vial sitting on the ground behind the witcher. “Jaskier what is in that vial?”

“M-medicine.” Jaskier clearly lied. Geralt had to force himself not to growl in annoyance. 

“That is not medicine. Try again.” He didn’t have time for this nonsense. Jaskier finally met his eye. Blue eyes so full of anxiety and fear. 

“Suppressant”

Geralt looked at the bottle a second and then back to the man before him. 

“Come again?”

“S-suppressant.” Jaskier choked out before scrambling away. He got to the edge of the camp and began retching. Geralt watched him in shock.

He was torn between how to proceed. He could berate the human for taking something that clearly was poison. Or he could comfort his vomiting friend. 

Reaching back to the bottle he stoppered it. He had to help the man.  
“Jaskier we need to get to an alchemist.” He got nothing in return from the other and so began gathering and breaking down their encampment as quickly and efficiently as he could keeping an eye on his friend. He put the vial of unknown liquid into a saddle bag to be examined later. As soon as he had them both packed -he was sure if he was feeling better Jaskier would have had things to say about how his bag was packed- he led Roach to the man who was now dry heaving. The Mare took a skittish step back. She smelled the wrong rolling off the man before them. 

“We need to get him help quickly” He told her as he rubbed her muzzle. “Please tolerate this for a little longer.” 

Jaskier wiped his mouth on the arm of the doublet he had fallen asleep in apparently. Geralt had failed to notice the bard bedding down fully clothed. 

“Get on, we will ride back to town” Geralt held out his hand to help the other up. 

They got to town in pretty good time considering Roach didn’t want to be near whatever aroma Jaskier was emitting. Geralt was having a pretty bad time with it as well. It was just past sunset as he pounded on the locked door of the town’s alchemist.

The door opened a small amount, the alchemist peering out at him. They recognized him and threw the door open. “Master witcher is a bit late to be buying, is it not?” The older beta woman smiled at him. He had been buying from her any time he passed through this village ever since she started this trade years ago. 

“Normally, yes, but my friend...” He trailed off looking back to Jaskier who he had helped off Roach’s back and was now leaning against a fence post clearly vomiting once again. 

“What seems to be the problem?” She glanced around him at the man at her fence.

Geralt held out the bottle of sickly colored liquid to her. She took it, squinting she shook her head motioning him inside. “My eyes ain’t what they used to be. Bring your friend. I’ll get a bucket for him.” She said as she shuffled inside. 

He tried helping Jaskier to walk inside, but gave up halfway to the door carrying him the rest of the way. The bard was letting out small protests but was mainly sounds of pain. This and the fact the man in his arms was much too hot made Geralt’s stomach drop. He made small soothing noises as the man squirmed and whimpered. 

Once inside the old beta motioned for him to put Jaskier on the bed near the hearth. She set a wooden bucket next to the bed before turning back to Geralt. She held up the vial to the light frowning. 

“Where did you get this?”

“He had it with him.” Geralt motioned to Jaskier who was trying to empty his stomach again only getting dry heaves.”Why do you ask?” 

“This is a powerful suppressant. It's only meant to be used when Omegas travel. It's intended for long voyages to stop their heats. It's very potent and not meant to be used in any form of long-term.” She looked over the pitiable form that was now curled on the edge of the bed. Blue eyes locked on the potion held by her. “His condition..” she trailed off setting the bottle down on her ingredient-strewn table. She cautiously moved to him.

“He's an” Geralt began quietly to himself as he looked Jaskier over. His mind finished the sentence. He was an Omega. Jaskier, his bard, was an Omega. He felt something in his instincts stir at that. He quickly looked back at the woman.

“What about his condition?”

The woman finished a quick examination of the bard and bustled past Geralt to her work table. When he got no response from her he had to keep from snapping at her. 

“What about his condition?” He prompted again.

“We need white honey.” she said simply as she checked through jars and canisters. “I sold the last of my honeysuckle. Witcher would you have any?”

Geralt was taken aback by the request. “But white honey is for..” he trailed off looking back at Jaskier. 

“Yes,yes” The woman dismissed him. “Do you have the potion on you? Or do you have honeysuckle?”

Geralt thought over his herb collection. He had used his last white honey days ago after a particularly hard hunt. He was also fresh out of honeysuckle to replenish his own supply of the Potion. 

A groan from the bed drew his attention. Jaskier was trying to get up. He was halfway off the bed when Geralt marched over picking the other man up and placing him back into the bed. 

“Geralt” The bard looked up at him with watery eyes. He was shivering despite his temperature being higher than a human’s should. 

“Rest” Geralt commanded gently as he resisted the urge to brush the hair from the other’s face. He turned his attention to the beta. 

“I can find some honeysuckle.”

“There should be some growing in the forest not too far away.” The old woman pointed to the door. I can watch over him while you try to find it.” Geralt nodded as he took off out the door.


	2. Jaskier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too excited to wait and have chosen to post now. Please enjoy.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and Kudos!
> 
> As a laugh I would like to inform you all that when I had first saved this fic it didn't have a name so my document took the first line of the fic. So on my computer its saved as "Geralt was an idiot."

Jaskier was cold. He trudged behind Roach down the dusty road. They had just left town yesterday and he was already aching. They had spent a few days at the Inn while Geralt took a few contracts and Jaskier made some coin. It had been nice to sleep on a bed, but now here they were again on the road. 

He felt a wave of hot run over him and unbuttoned his doublet to try to cool himself off. 

“You still alive back there Bard?” Geralt grunted over his shoulder. Jaskier gave the Alpha a winning smile. 

“As alive as I’ll ever be.” He quipped earning himself another grunt. 

When the keen eyes of the witcher were once again turned from him he let his smile falter. Something was wrong. He felt another wave of cold wash over him. He had begun to smell his scent permeating through the soaps and perfumes he used. He furrowed his brow thinking back to whether he had taken his potion for the week. He distinctly remembered throwing it back when Geralt had been occupied with getting Roach ready for the day. They had traveled together for ten years and in all that time he had kept it together. He tried to keep his secondary gender from Geralt. No need to make him worry or gods forbid, send Jaskier away for being weak. If Geralt wished for him to leave his side he would do whatever ~~his~~ the alpha would tell him to do. It pained him to think about though. Despite denying himself his Omega instincts as much as possible he did feel a pull to the alpha. Being away from him for weeks on end was almost painful when Geralt would take to Kaer Morhen for the winter months. Jaskier would find some inn and make himself at home for the season playing for his room and board. He cringed to think how it would feel to be commanded to forever leave ~~his~~ the alpha’s side.

A twinge in his stomach had him stop for a moment trying hard not to double over from the pain. It wasn’t long enough for Geralt to stop for him but enough that there was going to be a bit of jogging to catch back up. Taking a few pained breaths he forced himself to catch back up. He pushed himself to jog next to Roach looking up at the honestly breathtaking Alpha atop her. When Geralt looked down at him with a questioning look Jaskier simply smiled. 

“So..” he began and nearly tripped over a rock not having minded his footing. He caught himself also catching the small chuckle from the Witcher. 

“So..?” Geralt prompted. a small amused smirk teasing at the corner of his lips.

“So what's the plan?”

“Plan?”

“Are you heading towards Kaer Morhen early this year?” Jaskier hoped not. They were heading into that region but it wasn’t even autumn yet. He wanted as much time as he could get with ~~his~~ the alpha . 

“Not yet. Why? Want me gone so you can run about?” Geralt teased eyebrow raising. Jaskier spluttered at that causing the witcher to let out a small laugh. 

“Nothing like that.” Jaskier waved it off. 

They made camp before sunset in a small clearing within an empty grove of trees. Jaskier was feeling especially cold now that the sun was no longer warming him. He asked Geralt for more blankets as a long shot. Maybe he could borrow Roach’s saddle blanket. As the night wore on the cold started gnawing it’s way into his bones.. He couldn’t stop shivering despite being fully clothed as well as under his blanket but he was also sweating as though he had been running. He was grateful that Geralt was already asleep when he searched for more warmth. He ended up piling what he could from their bags onto himself before falling asleep.

Minutes later when he heard Geralt calling out for him. He could smell the alpha’s scent getting closer. That startled him into sitting up. He felt woozy and almost drunk. That was strange. They hadn’t drank last night. He could also smell Geralt strongly. The alpha had a strong scent to be sure but Jaskier found he could find the finer notes to the scent today. The potion usually dulled all his senses, especially smell. Usually unless Geralt covered himself in the witcher’s secret scent blocking potion Jaskier could smell hints of pine from the witcher. Today he smelt like a whole damned forest in winter. The cool breeze. Pine and leaves. He also smelt a sour version of his own scent mixed with those of his lavender soaps. He pushed thoughts of those scents aside. 

He looked up at the beautiful alpha crouched near him feeling a sense of safety. He smiled up at the witcher who looked troubled. He tried to stand to help Geralt with whatever he had needed to wake him for, but quickly found himself falling to the ground again on unstable legs. He did feel drunk. He looked up at the other man confused for a moment. He heard Geralt saying something but found he couldn’t foccus. Maybe he needed his potion. Maybe he had indeed forgotten to take his weekly dose.

He was startled out of his thoughts while he was looking around camp when Geralt snapped his fingers in his face. He looked back up at the man. “Jaskier what’s going on?” 

“Where’s my bag?”Jaskier asked, furrowing his brows at how heavy his tongue felt in his mouth. He was more confused when Geralt tried handing him the waterskin he always had on him. Had he asked for that by mistake? His head felt like cotton. Pushing away the waterskin he tried again. “My bag.”

Jaskier didn’t trust his legs and began crawling about trying to find the bag. Geralt had moved away briefly, but was quickly back before him holding out his travel sack. “This?” He offered. Jaskier took it digging through for his potion. He found it quickly. He hoped Geralt didn’t know what it was. He had tried so hard for the last ten years to keep his secondary gender a secret. He tried pulling the stopper out, but with his damned sweaty hands he couldn’t seem to get a grip on it. He whined to himself in annoyance. He was startled when the alpha let out a huff taking the bottle from his hands. “Allow me” He got the bottle open in seconds. Jaskier took in the framiller stench of his suppressant. The thing keeping him from being recognized as an Omega. 

He watched in horror as Geralt took a long smell of the contents. He didn’t want him to know. Maybe he'd used some of his crazy witcher power and just know what it contained.  
“Jaskier What is this?” Geralt asked as Jaskier struggled to get it back letting out a desperate whine when the white haired man stood up even taking a step back putting more distance between Jaskier and his salvation. 

“Geralt” He tried feeling his throat close up from fear. He felt his world collapsing around him. “Need it.”

“Why?” Geralt simply asked but Jaskier felt like the longer it took to convince Geralt to hand it back the more doomed he was. 

“Need it.” He tried to emphasize this. Geralt didn’t know what he was doing to Jaskier. He had to not know. Jaskier could smell the alpha was upset. Sometimes the smell of burnt charcoal would push into his scent when he was especially upset. Jaskier definitely caught onto that even when he was under his suppressed senses. He watched as Geralt set the potion down out of his reach before crouching down before him once more. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from it as he tried to formulate how to get past the master huntsman before him. 

“Jaskier.” he heard Geralt say his name so heartbreakingly softly. After a pause Geralt cleared his throat and started again just as gently like he talked to Roach when she got especially spooked. “Jaskier what is in that vial?

If Geralt hadn’t already guessed then Jaskier wasn’t going to tell him. Maybe he would believe the lie. “M-medicine” Jaskier tried to sound convincing. He knew he failed, but maybe Geralt would just let him have this.

“That's not medicine. Try again.” He was definitely not letting Jaskier simply slide this by him. Jaskier steeled himself before meeting the Amber cat’s eyes of the Witcher before himself. 

“Suppressant.” He said feeling his world crumble at that reveal. He felt his stomach churning and didn’t know if it was from shame, fear or whatever sickness had him in its clutches. Geralt looked away momentarily before looking back at him. “Come again?”

“S-suppressant.” Jaskier managed to choke out before he was forced to scramble away. He moved to what he hoped was the edge of camp not wanting to empty his stomach on their belongings. He began retching his guts out. This was not good. What was wrong with him?  
Maybe he was just sick with something he picked up in one of those towns. He heard Geralt talking, but he was having trouble understanding with the sound of the blood rushing in his ears. He finally was able to sit back and wiped his mouth on his doublet. He looked back at the camp and was shocked to find it was already broken down and packed away. Geralt approached him calmly as he held his hand out to help Jaskier up. 

“Get on, we will ride back to town.”

Jaskier rode in front of Geralt. He kept drifting in and out of sleep so was grateful for the arms corralling him into place on the saddle. They arrived in town just after sunset. Geralt tied Roach to a post and helped Jaskier off her. He dug through his saddle bag producing the potion. Jaskier tried to make a grab for it, but wasn’t able to get it as Geralt left him at the front gate and walked to the door. He pounded on it. Jaskier sat on the ground spacing out as he listened to the sounds of words being spoken, but was not able to hear spacifics. He felt another wave of nausea and vomited what he could from his already empty stomach. Geralt had tried to get him to drink some water and eat some rations while they had traveled, but Jaskier couldn’t keep anything down. 

Geralt approached him after a brief conversation with the woman who had answered the door. He grabbed Jaskier’s arm to help him to the door, but when it proved to be more trouble than expected, Geralt simply lifted him carrying him the rest of the way. Jaskier was in pain. Everything hurt. Everything was too much for him. He let out small whines trying to tell his alpha he was unwell. Geralt let out small sounds to soothe him. His scent also enveloped them. The cool winter air scent creeping back. The burnt charcoal smell had dissipated a while ago. Jaskier squirmed trying to find a comfortable way to be held as he was brought into the hut. He was gently deposited onto the bed near the hearth. Geralt stepped away to talk to the woman after a bucket was placed near the bed. Jaskier leaned over the side of the bed dry heaving into the bucket. 

Jaskier lay on his side on the bed looking at the vial and letting the conversation wash over him, but not taking any of it in. He knew they were talking about what he had taken. He caught Geralt looking him over. He heard him speculate.

“He's an…” It wasn’t meant to be heard, but Jaskier somehow picked it up. He knew. This made tears well into Jaskier’s eyes. The woman moved to him examining him. Jaskier smelled the difference in scent from Geralt as the Witcher gazed at him. The woman poked gently at this and that. Forced him to look at her briefly. He moved his eyes back to Geralt as she pushed by the frozen alpha. “What about his condition?” Geralt asked. A small spike of fear in his voice. Too small for someone to notice unless they were intimately knowledgeable about his moods and tones. 

As they discussed getting white honey for him all Jaskier could think was if he took his potion he would feel better. Maybe this was all just a nightmare. He was partially out of bed on his way towards the potion when Geralt approached him, setting him back into the bed carefully.

“Geralt” He pleaded. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn’t stop shaking, but he was also so hot. He was so scared. 

“I can find some honeysuckle.” Geralt said after a moment looking at the woman and like that he was gone. Jaskier let out a small sob. He felt the bed shift a little as the old woman sat on the edge of it by his feet. 

“How long?” She asked him as she ran a soothing hand down his back. His eyes lingering on the door. 

“For what?”

“How long have you been drinking that potion?”

“About eleven years. Lesser suppressants for six years prior”

The woman let out a tutting noise. “How old were you when you presented?”

“About thirteen.” Jaskier admitted still not looking away from the door. He felt weak and just wanted his alpha back.

“You’ve suppressed since you presented.” It wasn’t a question.

While they waited for Geralt to return she boiled up a simple soup for him. She also brought him fresh water. She put blankets on him and put a brick under the blankets at the end of the bed, having warmed it in the fire and wrapped in cloth to help warm his feet. She mopped the sweat off his forehead as he shivered and sweat. She would rub his back when he would retch into the bucket and would make soothing sounds like a mother would when her cub was sick whenever he would whine from the pain. 

About an hour after his departure Geralt entered the hut with red bell flowers clutched in his hand. Jaskier made a thrilled noise as he awoke to the scent of his Alpha. He was so out of his mind from the pain that he didn’t even think about his own reaction. For his part Geralt let out a small comforting noise in response. Jaskier caught the surprised look on Geralt’s face before sleep pulled him back under once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be afraid to comment. :)


	3. Geralt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up I did add some tags. Please mind them. I will be adding stuff as we go so please check the tags with every new chapter. If I missed any please let me know. I will try to remember to mention it in the beginning notes if there has been any changes. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos. And views! Tbh thank you so much for interacting with this fic! It means a lot! Please enjoy.

Geralt watched as Jaskier drifted back to sleep again. What had come over him? He responded to the Omega on pure instinct. He usually was good about quashing those urges. He brought himself out of his thoughts as he handed the flowers over to the kindly woman. She set about making the potion. He would be sure to compensate her for her time. In the meantime he found a chair in the hut and sat himself near the bed. Jaskier was restless in the bed as he tried to sleep. Occasionally the fresh floral scent would wash out from him, but it was always followed by the sour smells. 

“He's been poisoning his body for years.” The old woman informed him as she ground the flowers. 

“Why would he do that?”

“Why indeed?” She looked him in the eye a few seconds before returning to her work. 

“How long has he been…” Geralt let the question hang in the air.

“About seventeen years in total. Six of them to a lesser extent.”

“Do you think the potion will work?”

“I do hope it does. Some winters he would stay in town and play for us. Always thought he was a beta myself. Would be a shame to lose his music.”

Geralt looked at the sleeping bard shaking his head. “He's a fighter. He will work through whatever is thrown his way. He’s stubborn like that.” 

The woman brought him a mug of liquid after a little while. 

“This is a single dose. I would advise he take it in small amounts throughout the coming weeks. Mix it into some water to help dilute it. We know witcher’s bodies can handle stronger potions than us humans. Do you want to give it to him?” she offered. “Or should I?” He felt a possessive growl grow in his chest, but cut it off shaking his head. 

“I can.” He took the offered mug before moving closer to the bed. He gently called out to Jaskier rousing the sleeping bard. When the cornflower blue eyes finally fell upon him Jaskier let out a small groan. 

“Geralt. Let me die.” The voice of the usually vibrant and boisterous bard was willowy and soft. His eyes even seemed less vibrant. It broke Geralt’s heart to see him this way. 

“You need to drink this potion. It’ll help you.”

“Let me die.” The bard repeated rolling away with great effort.

“I can’t do that.” Geralt growled grabbing the Bard’s shoulder. He was brushed off. When he grabbed at him once more he was startled by the human below him turning violently and hissing. Geralt looked about himself noticing the woman had made herself scarse. 

“Let me die Geralt. It’ll be better that way.” Jaskier said facing the wall once more. 

Geralt was taken aback by this sentiment. 

“What would make you think that?” He tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice. What could have possibly happened in his life to lead him to this? To feel this way? To poison himself for seventeen years?

“Why does it matter?”

“Just take this potion. We can talk this over once you are well again.” Geralt pleaded. He was feeling restless. Some alpha instincts were rearing their head after all these years. When he thought of the omega… his omega dead it made him want to whimper like a child. 

“You’re going to abandon me the moment you can.” Jaskier’s statement was muffled by the pillow he had turned his face back towards. Despite this Geralt heard everything.

“I won’t abandon you Jaskier. You should know this. How long have we been fr- how long have we traveled together?”

“Friends? You can’t even say we are friends so how can I believe you? Go. I will take care of myself. I just want- “ Whatever Jaskier was going to say was cut off by him curling in on himself with a gasp. 

Geralt hovered over him ready to what he could. Jaskier seemed to sense this and once the pain seemed to pass he rolled over facing Geralt before sitting up quickly. When he swayed a bit Geralt moved to steady him causing Jaskier to hiss once more.

“Don’t touch me.” The witcher noticed the tears running down the Bard’s face. “Leave me here. I will save you the trouble of rejecting me. Go back to Yennefer and be a lovely, gloomy Alpha couple together.”

“Rejecting you?” Geralt asked slowly as though trying to figure out the meaning of the word. 

“I’m an Omega, Geralt. My family reminded me every day that we are the weakest and most useless of the secondary genders. We are only good for breeding… And I'm not even good at that for you considering you can’t sire.” 

That was a low blow and Jaskier knew it. Geralt didn’t need to scent the room to know Jaskier was scared and hurt so he let it slide.

“We can talk about this when you get better. Please drink this potion.” Geralt urged holding out the mug. He moved it out of the way when Jaskier was about to swat it out of his hands. He was getting fed up with this. 

The worry for his friend was eating away at him. Finally he made the decision. He made the sign of Axii watching as the fight left Jaskier’s eyes. “You will Drink this potion to the last drop.” He commanded. 

Jaskier reached for the cup swaying slightly as one did under Axii. He drained the cup and the spell wore off. With a hurt look Jaskier looked from the mug he had been drinking from seconds before to Geralt.

“You.. you used Axii on me didn’t you?”

“Yes. You are being unreasonable. You are sick and this potion will help you.” Geralt insisted.He felt extremely guilty for having used a sign on his friend, but he had to. 

“What if I force myself to vomit it back up?” Jaskier challenged as more tears streamed down his cheeks. Geralt ached to brush them away.

“You won't.” Geralt said confidently. When defiance flashed in Jaskier’s eyes and in his scent Geralt let out a small growl. After a few seconds of a staredown Geralt was the first to look away. Closing his eyes and centering himself briefly he finally looked back at his bard. He crouched before the man who still held the mug in his hands. 

“Geralt please don’t make this harder than it needs to be. Just get it over with. Now you know I've been lying to you.”

“Jaskier, why would you think I would reject you?” Geralt was truly puzzled. Jaskier looked at him like Geralt had lost his mind. 

After a few moments of silence between them Jaskier let out a shaky sigh. “Back Redania it is to believe that omegas are lesser. Not as strong as Alphas and not as balanced as Betas. They thought I would present as an alpha so they raised me as such. When I presented as an Omega suddenly it was training on how to behave. How to-” He took a shaky breath seeming like he was trying to keep back tears. “How to obey.” He began grabbing at his hair, dropping the wooden mug to the ground in the process, his gaze moving to the floor to avoid Geralt’s eye. He seemed to be remembering something particularly bad. “Good Omegas obey.” he said quietly, huddling in on himself. Geralt watched, unable to do anything. After a few shaky breaths Jaskier continued. “I was sent away to a boarding school so I could learn to be a good omega. I ran away a year in and found someone willing to help me. They got me the potion I needed and.. I haven’t been an omega since.” He trailed off

“What do you know about witcher omegas?” Geralt finally asked him quietly. Jaskier sat with his head in his hands continuing to stare at the floor. After a few shaky breaths he shook his head.

“There are none.” Jaskier answered in a small voice. 

“Wrong.” Geralt said softly. He caught blue eyes looking at him through chestnut hair. He continued. “We may all smell like Alphas, but that is just part of the Mutagen. We present like humans do but our scents are all Alpha until Heat. The omegas among us would get their heats in the winter when we all returned home. We were all trained together regardless of second genders.” This got Jaskier to look up a little his hands loosened from his hair and gently clasped together in his lap. Geralt counted it as a win. 

“Are you an Omega?” Jaskier asked quietly. Geralt shook his head. If the situation wasn’t so precarious he would have chuckled a little. He gave Jaskier a small smile instead trying to coax the bard he knew from this nervous man before himself. 

“I’m an Alpha. Last one of my school actually.” He admitted his smile turned down a little. 

“Eskel and Lambert?” Jaskier prompted seeming to remember the brothers Geralt would talk about on occasion when they were sitting by the warm campfire with a few drinks in their bellies.

“Omegas. Both.”   
Jaskier nodded a small amount before finally sitting up a little. “I’m sorry”

“We can talk about this more in depth once you are well again. Then you can choose how we go from there.” Geralt offered. Jaskier looked to the floor again nodding slowly. “Are you well enough to move?” When he got a shrug he nodded to himself. “Will you be alright if I leave-” Jaskier’s head shot up before he could finish. Fear in his eyes. He started over. “Will you be alright if I get us a room at the Inn? I will return quickly.”

Jaskier looked him over once before looking back to the ground once more. 

“I won’t go anywhere.” He said too softly for human ears. Geralt nodded at this moving to put a hand on the other’s shoulder, but hesitating. Jaskier reached up grabbing his hand and pulling it until it rested on his shoulder anyway. “It’s alright” He said again, too quiet for human ears. Geralt gave his shoulder a squeeze before helping the bard to lay back down. 

“I will be as fast as I can.”

When he exited the hut he saw the woman conspicuously tending to some herbs at the far end of her garden. He was grateful for that. She had made it a point to leave them be for a bit. 

“I am off to get a room at the Inn. I am grateful for your hospitality especially on such short notice.” Geralt said fishing some coins from his pouch. He held them out to her. She looked about ready to protest but he insisted as he pressed the coins into her hand. “Please watch over him while I am gone. I should not take too long.” He assured her. 

“Wait. Before you go there are a few things I should tell you about his condition.” She said softly. Geralt raised an eyebrow giving her a small hum to let her know he was listening. 

“He put too much of that potion into his body over the years. He needs to cleanse his body of the toxins. That will be a painful experience for him. Stressful too. And that's not all. He hasn’t had a heat in Seventeen years. He may end up experiencing one in the near future. You may want to seek out somewhere safe for him to go through all of this and soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are not necessary, but deeply loved and appreciated.


	4. Jaskier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! 
> 
> I want to thank everyone so much for their wonderful comments and kudos! Its been amazing to read them!

Geralt was out the door quickly leaving Jaskier alone with his thoughts. He stared at the ceiling thinking over what had just transpired. He felt moderately better though his stomach was cramping from time to time. Geralt had surprised him with his reaction to his reveal, but he felt a pang in his gut that had nothing to do with the potion. He knew they would have to talk about this. Geralt might still want nothing to do with him once this was over… if it ever was. He was pulled from his thoughts when the door creaked open. The old woman shuffled in and to his side. She pressed five gold crowns into his hand with a small smile. 

“What's this?” He asked looking at them as she shuffled away. 

“That witcher of yours insisted on paying me. He's done so much for this town and not been paid nearly enough. Give him the money back if you can.” 

She sat down in a chair not too far away and began knitting. He caught her quietly humming one of his songs and found himself quietly singing along. They would converse occasionally about things that crossed their mind. This is how the time was passed as they waited for the white wolf to return for his Bard. 

Thirty or so minutes passed before the door opened and Geralt walked in holding a cloak. “Ready to go?” 

Jaskier hummed an affirmation trying to get out of the bed. When he found his legs were not cooperating he spat a small curse. 

“May I?” Geralt surprised the bard at how quickly and quietly he was at his side. Jaskier allowed him to assist him to his feet. Once there Geralt swept the cloak around Jaskier throwing the hood over his head obscuring his face. He put a few coins onto the bed before sweeping Jaskier up into his arms. When Jaskier gave him a questioning look about the coins, about to ask, Geralt nodded towards the woman who had fallen asleep at some point in her own bed. And like that they left the hut. 

Geralt was gentle in helping Jaskier sit in the saddle. He jumped on once he was sure Jaskier wasn’t going to fall off and urged Roach back up the road once more. Jaskier noted the cloak was new from the smell and quality of fabric. He would have to ask about it later. 

When they arrived at the Inn Geralt made sure Roach was in her stable before he swept Jaskier off his feet once more. He took a few moments to cover Jaskier again with the cloak. Jaskier was about to protest, but when he had gotten off Roach he had found he was still weak in the legs. He was about to ask about their bags, but noted they seemed to be gone. Geralt carried him through the bustling Inn. This late into the night there were loud drunken games of dice as well as Gwent being played. No one really seemed to notice or thought it prudent to mention the white haired witcher or the person he briskly carried through the main floor and up the stairs. 

Jaskier allowed himself to bask in the scent that was Geralt of Rivia as he was brought through the door to the room. He felt himself placed on the bed with care and gentleness. 

“Sorry for that.”Geralt motioned to the cloak “Figured you didn’t want to be seen carried about.” Jaskier felt his heart swell at that causing him to feel that much worse for having accused Geralt of being so heartless as to just abandon him. 

“Thank you.” Jaskier said earnestly. “You are a dear and kind friend. I am sorry for what I had-” Geralt cut him off by holding his hand up to stop him. 

“We will discuss this once you have rested. We will talk about what our next steps will be in the morning.”

“Our?” 

Geralt raised an eyebrow “You very well think I will just leave you in your state? No, We will talk in the morning. Get some rest, songbird.”

Jaskier noted there was only one bed. “Geralt?” he got a hum in response. “Where will you sleep?”

“I'll meditate by the door. Make sure no one disturbs us.”

Jaskier thought about it for a few seconds before shaking his head. “There's a bed. No point hurting your knees”

“There's one bed.” Geralt pointed out.

“I..I’m cold.” Jaskier finally admitted. Having had to share bedrolls in the past -when he had been on his potion and didn’t have to worry about Geralt accidentally finding out his secret- he knew from experience that the witcher was a walking heater. 

After a few moments of pondering Geralt finally relented moving towards the bed. It was large enough to fit them, but with Geralt’s bulk it was a bit of a squeeze. The bed was pushed against one wall leaving one side open to the room. Geralt moved to lay on the edge, but was stopped by Jaskier moving to the same side with a sheepish look. “May I have the outside? I’m still not feeling-” He cut himself off by curling in on himself at the stomach like he had in the hut. 

“What can I do?” Jaskier could hear the thinly veiled panicked edge to the witcher’s tone.

“Bucket.” Jaskier said through clenched teeth as he felt his stomach cramp. Geralt rushed across the room quickly returning with a bucket. He had clearly been anticipating this request. He got it under Jaskier just in time. 

When he was finished retching he found a mug of liquid held out to him. He looked up at Geralt a little skeptical given the last time the witcher had given him a mug. He knew it was unfair and Geralt was trying to look out for his own safety, but it still gave him pause.

“It's just water, songbird. Rinse your mouth and then have a drink. I know you were just sick, but do you need anything? Are you hungry?”

Jaskier thought it over. The thought of food made him lean off the bed again as his stomach clenched unhappily once more. 

“No, best not.” He croaked as he righted himself taking the mug that was still being held out to him. He did as he was told, rinsing his mouth spitting into the bucket before taking a long drink. When he had emptied the mug, Geralt was quick to refill it from a pitcher sitting on the room’s table. Geralt gently encouraged him to drink at least a small amount more before taking the mug back and setting it on the table. He looked uncomfortable as he stood near the bed. Jaskier sighed patting the bed behind himself. “Come to bed A-alpha” he said the word like it was almost stuck in his throat. Like he was rusty in saying it. 

Geralt nodded and was about to get into the bed when Jaskier held out a hand to stop him. “Armor” He said in a soft teasing tone. Geralt gave him a small smile nodding. This was familiar territory. When they had been forced to share bedrolls or Inn beds for various reasons over the years Jaskier would always have to remind the witcher not to enter the shared space in his -in Jaskier’s opinion- filthy armor. The witcher was quick to strip down to his black chemise and breeches, setting aside the armor with their bags before entering the bed from the footboard so as not to jostle the bard more than he already had to. 

They lay next to each other with Geralt as close to the wall as possible and Jaskier laying on the edge. A small gust of Aard from Geralt having snuffed most of the room’s candles. They stayed like that for nearly half an hour with Jaskier trying to hide the painful twinges that wracked his body making him want to curl up, before Geralt sighed. 

“Jaskier, roll over.” It was phrased as a gentle request. He could choose to ignore it. 

“Why?”

“The alchemist said you may need some.. some Alpha pheromones to help ease the pain.” He said quietly as though speaking any louder would break some kind of spell that that room held. 

“I’m fine” Jaskier lied through clenched teeth as another wave wracked his body. He failed to stop the whimper that leaked out. 

“Please”

Jaskier closed his eyes bracing himself before rolling over. He felt himself being pulled against the larger man loosely so he was given the option to push back away. He found he couldn’t though as the scent of safe Alpha rolled over him. Winter wind kissed forest scent wrapped around him causing his muscles to relax and the pain to ebb. He found himself moving closer, pressing his nose to the side of Geralt’s throat. He whimpered as he relaxed. Geralt, for his part, began purring. It was like rolling thunder from deep in his chest. Jaskier fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always don't be afraid to comment. I love reading them.


	5. Geralt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!!!  
> Once again I want to thank everyone for their comments and Kudos! It really means a lot!

Geralt awoke as the sun was just hardly coming over the horizon. He felt Jaskier’s steady breath on his neck. He had hardly moved in the night which was a bit unusual for the bard who would toss and turn sometimes stealing the blanket. 

Geralt took a few moments to just bask in the quiet of the morning especially after the turmoil that was yesterday. Jaskier’s scent was a little clearer today and the sour scent was milder. He thought about what the woman had said about what was to come. Jaskier was going to be going into an extreme heat after avoiding it for seventeen years. He thought over where he could take Jaskier to keep him safe during that time. His first thought was kaer Morhen. The more he thought about it though Jaskier may not want to be stuck in a strange place all winter with his pack. He would offer taking him to wherever he needed. He would also offer to stay with him if he wanted. With his mind made up, as soon as Jaskier was awake he would ask. 

Said man began squirming. His breathing became erratic and his floral scent took on the singed tone of fear and panic. Geralt found himself purring quietly in an attempt to soothe the distress Jaskier was in. The Bard relaxed, his ear pressed against Geralt’s chest. After half an hour of listening to the steady breathing of his bedmate, Geralt felt himself being pulled back into sleep. 

The witcher felt his companion begin to stir. This woke him from his own sleep. He opened his eyes to find bleary cornflower blue eyes looking back at him. 

“Morning.” Geralt greeted with a soft smile. Jaskier looked him over with a neutral expression. 

“We should talk.”

This made his stomach clench. He made to sit up, but was stopped by a hand on his side encouraging him to stay laying down. He didn’t protest. 

“What about?” Geralt gently prompted.

“This may be a bit forward, but would you consider taking me to Kaer Morhen? The alchemist told me that I need to find somewhere safe. I can’t imagine a safer place. That is.. If you are alright with that?” 

Geralt was surprised by the suggestion so much so that he was at a loss for words. When his silence stretched a bit too long Jaskier cleared his throat nervously. 

“Or not. I can..I will go to Oxenfurt.” Jaskier moved to get up, but Geralt was quick to hold him in place throwing an arm over him. 

“I was going to ask you about that. We could send word to Vesemir and head back early. If you wanted I could also send word to my brothers.” 

Jaskier thought it over. His eyes darting around the wall above Geralt’s head as he seemed to be sorting through his thoughts. Geralt was familiar with this look and let him work through what he needed to. 

After some consideration Jaskier nodded to himself before looking Geralt in the eyes once more. 

“Send word, let's go to Kaer Morhen.”

They spent a few more minutes in bed scenting before getting up for the day. When Jaskier pressed his face to Geralt’s collar bone as though unsure about where to scent, Geralt reached down gently using a finger under the bard’s chin to coax him into his neck. The bard took this opportunity and drew in a few deep breaths. His body relaxing in Geralt’s unsure grip.

Geralt found himself with some time to reflect while the Omega relaxed in his arms. He had found that over the years despite himself he had been mooning over the human. He had tried to deny this of himself, but he simply couldn’t stop the thoughts when they entered his mind.

After a few minutes of relaxation, Jaskier disengaged from the witcher.

“We have to get up. There are preparations to make especially if I… If I am going to go into heat.” The last part was said with much resignation.

Geralt also noted that the Bard’s beautiful voice was still scratchy and raw from the day of vomiting. He would have to find a tonic to help with the pain he was sure the other was feeling from that. Maybe a tea made of Licorice root, slippery elm and marshmallow root. He made a note to revisit the alchemist before they left town. 

In their Inn room, Geralt managed to get the Xenovox he had received working.He had commissioned a few to be made and had distributed them between the remaining Wolves. 

He first contacted Vesemir who was surprised to hear from him. Vesemir listened through the explanation and agreed to let Jaskier come to the keep, but he stressed that if Jaskier were to come he would be Geralt’s responsibility. He also grumbled about being too old to deal with all this. 

Next was Eskel. The Omega was quick to respond telling him he was on a hunt, but would head back to the keep early. Geralt guessed this was because he had heard enough about Jaskier over the years that he practically knew him already.

Lambert was last. He seemed reluctant. He mentioned he was also on a contract. He would be at the keep come winter regardless, but promised nothing more. Geralt accepted this answer. 

With that out of the way, Geralt went to the Inn proper. He found out that it was past noon. The lunch crowd gave him looks as he stood at the bar ordering some food. He requested some of the porridge left from the morning meal. Maybe that would be gentle enough for the Omega’s stomach. His food was supplied to him with a tray to bring everything up to his room.when he entered their shared room, he found Jaskier sitting up against the headboard looking a little better. His lute resting in his lap as he plucked at the strings lazily, working on a song he had been picking at for weeks now. The bard looked up at him as soon as the door was pushed open the tray balanced on Geralt’s hand as he maneuvered into the room. 

He set the tray onto the table before pulling the bowl of porridge off of it and handing it over to Jaskier as the bard set his instrument aside. He wrinkled his nose at the plain dish handed to him, but nodded his thanks as he tucked in. When he saw his friend eating something within Geralt relaxed as though he had been holding tension and was now releasing it. He sat in the chair provided with the table as he began to pick at his own food - a simple soup with mostly vegetables and a watery broth- Most likely a stew leftover from last night, just reheated over the fire with more water to make it stretch. The fresh bread was definitely a surprisingly well made item and easily the highlight of the dish. He had gotten an extra piece for Jaskier. As the other man was finishing up his own dish, Geralt reached across the space to him and handed him the piece. Mopping up the remnants of the soup with his own piece, he watched as Jaskier finished his own food. 

Once they were both fed he looked Jaskier over. He was still more pale than Geralt was used to with a small flush of sickness to his cheeks. 

“Would you be able to travel?”

“I.. I think so?” Jaskier gave an unsure frown. 

With a soft “Hmm” Geralt nodded as he began packing their bags. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Jaskier got up. He seemed to sniff himself and wrinkled his nose. As he took a step towards Geralt he seemed unsteady. Not enough that Geralt had to catch him or intervene, but just enough that he seemed weak in the legs. 

Jaskier reached around Geralt grabbing his own travel bag. He took it to the bed sorting through it and grumbling about it being in disarray under his breath. Geralt hid a smirk. He had been right about Jaskier taking offence to how he had packed them up… fuck it had been only yesterday morning. He watched as Jaskier pulled out a new set of clothes. He averted his gaze as soon as the doublet was removed to give the omega some privacy. His own bags needed a little sorting as well. 

“Do you need anything before we leave town?” Geralt asked conversationally as he was looking over his own alchemy pouch within his saddle bags. He had most of the ingredients for the tea he wanted to make for Jaskier, but would probably stop by the Alchemist’s house all the same.

“No? Yes? I may need to stop by the alchemist and.. Maybe a tailor?”

Geralt agreed both would be a good idea. The concept of Jaskier being on the mountain without any winter wear was not ideal. 

Jaskier had put the cloak over himself obscuring his visage before going out the door. He mentioned to Geralt that normally it was good fun to be recognized as ‘Jaskier the Bard of the White Wolf’, but now was not one of those times. He felt unwell and simply wanted to be on the road as soon as possible. 

They first went to the Tailor. Jaskier looked over their wares seeming displeased with their selection. As they left the shop empty handed Geralt suggested they make it a point to pass through Ard Carraigh on their way to Kaer Morhen valley. 

They made one final stop to see the Alchemist. She scrutinized Jaskier before nodding to herself.

“Thank you for your help and kindness.” Geralt heard Jaskier say softly to her as Geralt looked over her wares for sale. She grasped both Jaskier’s hands in her own. 

“It will be very difficult and uncomfortable. Make sure you are somewhere safe. Maybe with someone there to care for you.” Geralt didn’t miss the quick side glance thrown his way by her. 

“I will try my best. Thank you.” Jaskier squeezed her hands gently. Geralt noted that she handed him a small satchel. When he opened it there were multiple vials of liquid. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. 

“Use these if it gets too bad. These are simply for the pain. They will make the symptoms less unbearable.” She assured him cupping her hand on his cheek in a grandmotherly way.

Geralt bought all the ingredients he would need for the tea he planned to make as well as some other useful ingredients. They finished packing up outside her hut. Once that was taken care of Jaskier began walking towards the road as though resigned to be walking. Geralt was not going to allow that. He quickly grabbed Jaskier’s wrist, stopping him. 

“You’re riding Roach with me.”

“What?”

“Just… ride with me? If you want.”

Jaskier shook off the look of shock and nodded getting onto the Mare a lot easier than he had last night. Geralt got on behind him nudging her to get moving down the road. And with that they were underway. Their destination; Ard Carraigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to find me Elsewhere you can find me on my personal blog here [My tumblr](https://theprincessoffrost.tumblr.com/)


	6. Jaskier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank [viperscreed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed) for betaing for me. Especially at the random times I get done with chapters. Go give her some love please guys.  
> Shes got this really great fic [Song as Old as Rhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740162/chapters/65236684)
> 
> Big thank you to everyone who has been reading. To everyone who has left me comments and Kudos! You are all amazing!!!

The ride was not as smooth as they both had hoped it would be. They frequently had to stop so Jaskier could get off Roach in order to vomit. He was getting tired of vomiting. He hoped that this wouldn’t do any permanent harm to his vocal cords. He also felt the beginnings of a throbbing headache coming on made that much worse by the mare’s gate.

After a point he couldn’t bear riding anymore. Geralt tried a few times to get Jaskier back onto Roach, but after about an hour of Geralt trying to convince him to get back on, Jaskier lost his temper. 

“I need to walk for a while Geralt. Fuck I can’t-” He cut himself off not sure what exactly he was trying to say. He was starting to feel out of it again. He felt over sensitive in his clothes as though his shirt was too loose. His Doublet too tight. The seam of his stocking was not sitting correctly on his toes. Everything was not the right texture and he was irritated like a cat whose fur had been rubbed the wrong direction. It was all too much at once. 

“Jaskier.” Geralt simply says quietly suddenly too close, Jaskier wondered when he had dismounted. A waterskin was held towards him which he takes. Deep down he knew it was the potion leaving his body and he hoped Geralt understood as well. He didn’t mean to be irritable, but he also didn’t want to be bothered. “Jaskier,” Geralt said once more in an attempt to get his attention no doubt. “How do you feel? You smell of-”

“Oh, do I stink, Witcher?” Jaskier snapped his attention to his white haired companion. “I’m sure I reek” He spat the words with venom. 

Geralt looked taken aback “that's not what I was saying.” He says keeping his tone low and placating. “What I was going to say is You smell of pain and fear. Should we rest?”

Jaskier scoffed. “Have we not rested enough?! I am sure we will make it to Kaer Morhen by the first snowfall if we keep resting as we have.” He fights back the tears that threaten to fall. He is so damn frustrated and knows he sounds just this side of hysterical. “I keep forcing us to stop. I just..” He just what? He just wanted to lay in the ditch and let the monsters at him? He wanted to be held and go to sleep? He didn’t know. He just wanted this agony within his body to cease.

He was surprised when a pair of strong arms enveloped him and pulled him to the broad chest. The scent of pine and winter wind surrounding him and pulling his mind from the haze it had been in. “Jaskier, I need you to calm.” Geralt murmured to him keeping his tone even and low most likely in an attempt to not rile him up more. Jaskier let himself sink into the comforting scent feeling his body sag a little. The headache was a minor inconvenience now. 

“I’m sorry Geralt, I am just.. this was harder than I was expecting.”

Geralt nods, pulling away just a little. “We can stop at a village soon and maybe get a cart. If it gets too bad I can..” He trails off in thought for a moment before being called back by Jaskier clearing his throat. “If you consent I will use Somne on you.” 

“Is that a potion?” Maybe it was some Witcher potion Geralt was saving as a last resort.

“A sign, actually. It puts the person it is cast upon to sleep. I could use it on you.. Only if you want.”

Jaskier thinks it over. “If it gets unbearable, maybe?” He doesn’t like the idea of being put to sleep, but if it makes getting to their destination easier then it's something to consider.

Geralt nods as he runs a gloved hand down Jaskier’s back hesitantly. He seems so hesitant to even touch the bard. Knowing this, Jaskier presses into his hand a little as he lets his head drop so his forehead rests against Geralt’s collarbone beside his medallion.

A thought strikes him as he is relaxing there. “Geralt, please don’t use a sign on me again without my consent.”

He gets a sad hum in return. Luckily he knew the witcher well enough to know what his different vocalisations translated to. This one being a non-verbal apology. 

“I-its ok. I needed the white honey, but I really don’t want Axii used on me again.”

Another hum vibrated through the chest below his forehead. This one being more of a comforting purr. 

They stayed like that for a few moments before Geralt held him at arm's length. 

“Can you try to ride now?” He asked softly. Jaskier considered it a moment before nodding. 

They made it to the next village before nightfall. Geralt asked about and was able to procure a cart. Roach was not happy when she was kitted out to pull it, but Geralt spoke soothingly to her and seemed to butter her up with some apples. They bought a few supplies and decided they didn’t much feel like staying at the Inn. Jaskier found the place much too noisy to be bearable. Normally he would thrive in such a high energy place, maybe even contributing to the hubbub as well, but not tonight. They grabbed a hot meal and headed back onto the road. 

They were about an hour outside the village when Geralt slowed the cart. “Do we want to bed down tonight or keep going?” He offered. 

“We could bed down tonight and get a fresh start early tomorrow.” Jaskier suggested from his spot in the back of the cart. Geralt hummed an affirmation as he got off the driver seat and moved to the saddle bag pulling out a potion before he began leading Roach by her bridle into the underbrush along a wide deer trail. Without any lanturn, Jaskier assumed he had consumed some Cat before trudging into the darkness where the moon was not as bright.

It didn’t take long for Geralt to find a clearing that was suitable enough for the night. Jaskier lit a lantern while Geralt set up a fire. Once Jaskier was able to see he set about putting their bedrolls down. He was thinking over today and what tomorrow would bring. So consumed in his thoughts was he that he didn’t notice what he was doing until Geralt was right by him pulling him from said thoughts. 

“What are you doing?” Geralt sounded amused. 

Jaskier looked down to see what was so funny. That's when he noticed, He had made a nest in the back of the cart consisting of their blankets and bedrolls. He let out a small whine putting his hand to his forehead in frustration. It was starting. The need to build nests. 

“Sorry Geralt. I can pull it apart.” He began dismantling it as soon as he said those words, but was stopped by a scarred hand being placed over his own.

“Keep it. We have to share a bed anyway for you to sleep right?” Geralt’s voice rumbled near his ear. He felt a shiver down his spine as the witcher was so near. Jaskier could pick out a new scent that had been added to the witcher’s pine and winter wind scent that had combined with the road dirt and sweat from the day. It was a warm scent Jaskier couldn’t quite put his finger on. Mulled wine? Hot cider? He wasn’t entirely sure what it meant other than maybe content? Pleased? Jaskier mentally put a pin in that thought as he put the blanket down that he had been about to put aside. “Besides, it's a good nest.” Geralt said with a hum in his voice. Maybe the scent was pleased then.

“T-thanks” Jaskier said, blushing like a damn virgin. He was supposed to be good with words but now they abandoned him? He felt Geralt move away and set about fixing the nest he had started. He caught Geralt moving to Roach, who it looked like he had detached from the cart when Jaskier had been mentally elsewhere. He began brushing the horse down and making sure she had enough food. 

Once they made sure the cart was braced on a stump so it wouldn’t tip forward in the night, they settled down by the fire to relax after a hard day’s travel. Jaskier watched as Geralt pulled out a traveling mug from one of their bags and measured out the white honey potion mixing the right amount of water in while Jaskier plucked a tune on his lute. He took the mug gratefully when it was passed to him and drank it down quickly before giving the mug a quick washing with a small amount of water from his waterskin and handing it back to Geralt. 

They only stayed up for another half hour quietly talking about the next day’s trip before Jaskier yawned and shuffled to the cart. He stripped himself of his doublet leaving him with his chemise. He pondered whether he would want to sleep in his breeches, but reconsidered since the air was quite warm tonight and he would be sleeping next to Geralt. With those thoughts in mind he stripped himself of his breeches leaving his braies on. He neatly folded his clothes making sure to tuck them away in his packs before climbing into the cart. Geralt wasn’t far behind him. 

Geralt stood outside the nest looking mildly unsure. “Do you need help removing the armor?” Jaskier teased from his somewhat comfortable spot. Geralt snorted, shaking his head.

“The armor stays on. We are too exposed here.”

That made sense to Jaskier so he didn’t push it, but when Geralt continued to stand outside the nest Jaskier furrowed his brows in confusion. 

“What’s wrong? Nest not to your liking?” He felt a sudden spike of anxiety. Oh no his Alpha was displeased with his nest. He was about to begin tearing it apart once more, but was once more stopped by Geralt. 

“No the nest is fine Songbird. It's just..” he actually looked embarrassed. “Can I enter your nest… Omega?” 

Oh, that did things to Jaskier. He felt the anxiety cooling and a spike of - something. He wasn’t sure. Lust? Pride? He liked how the word rumbled in Geralt’s chest before coming from that kissable mouth. 

“Yes. Yes you can… Alpha” Jaskier stumbled over the words in his embarrassment.

Geralt climbed in, his scent of mulled wine and hot cider once again mixing with the winter forest smell that Jaskier had really come to appreciate now that he could smell it in its fullness instead of muted from the potion. They settled into their sleeping arrangement that they had shared the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, don't be afraid to leave a comment. I read and adore every one!


	7. Geralt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all your kind words and comments! 
> 
> Reminder that my amazing beta [viperscreed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed) also has an A/B/O fic [Song as Old as Rhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740162/chapters/65236684)  
> Please give her some love.

The next morning after they had a quick breakfast of bread and jam that Geralt had bought at the last tavern, they packed up and were underway once again. Jaskier seemed in a better mood today as he rode in the back of the cart strumming his lute and working on songs in his composition book. He would stop occasionally and write something down. Grumble and scratch something out.

This made Geralt feel a little better as well. Watching his friend -a part of him that he wasn’t yet ready to face said his Omega- go through such trials and tribulation made his heart and stomach clench. He could still see a sheen of sweat on Jaskier’s brow and could still smell the sour scent, but it was getting weaker by the day. Something in him told him they needed to make it to Kaer Morhen before the sour scent was fully gone. 

They did have to stop occasionally still for Jaskier to empty his stomach -such a shame considering that bread had been so good- but it wasn’t as frequent today. 

They stopped for lunch at one point having some cheese and more of the bread from the morning.

They kept going until it was before dusk. Geralt pulled off the road finding another clearing perfect for camping. Jaskier set about getting the firewood this time since he could actually see to help. Geralt unhitched Roach and led her to a patch of grass to let her graze while he pulled his small cooking pot from the saddle bags. 

After a quick Igni from Geralt, the fire Jaskier setup was ablaze. Geralt wasted no time putting together a simple soup from some of the rations he had. While it was bubbling away he meticulously mixed the white honey concoction together for Jaskier.

The bard took it and under his watchful gaze, he drank it. He once again washed the mug with a splash of his waterskin before handing the mug back to Geralt to put away. 

“How are you feeling?” Geralt asked, almost startling the other man. They hadn’t spoken much today other than a few brief instances of smalltalk. They hadn’t addressed what had happened last night. When Geralt had called Jaskier Omega, he had smelled a spike of Jaskier’s lust. The smell of peaches had mixed with his floral scents. It smelled heavenly, but Geralt had quickly dismissed those thoughts. That had been until Jaskier had called him “Alpha”.

“Better. Though I do feel my head is being pressed again. Among other little things.” The last bit was said quietly.

Geralt decided not to comment on the fact that Jaskier knew full well he would be able to hear that. He instead stirred the soup once more before beginning to dish it out into their wooden travel bowls. 

“If it becomes unbearable I can make some potions for the pain. There are plenty of fresh ingredients along the road I could use to make some for you so you don’t have to break into the alchemist’s collection quite yet.” Geralt offered as he handed the bowl over to the bard. Jaskier nodded in thanks and began digging in with his spoon.

“Maybe, Though I may try to ride it out for now.” Jaskier said quietly after a mouthful of the food. He let out a hum of approval and dug in with more gusto as he found it to his liking. 

“How's the throat?” Geralt eyed him over his own bowl trying not to catch his eye. Simply to observe. 

Jaskier raised a brow as he looked his way. Geralt busied himself with another spoonful.

“Sore.”

“I could brew you some tea to help soothe the pain for that.” 

“Is it medicinal? I am getting tired of medicine already.” Jaskier was annoyed. 

“No. Purely herbal.”

Jaskier clearly pondered it as he scooped himself his second helping from the pot. Geralt went for his own emptying the vessel. 

“Maybe later.” 

Geralt felt the knot in the pit of his stomach tighten from worry for his friend. Having the bard this quiet truly unnerved him. So used to the singing and boisterous nature of the bard was he, that he was almost feeling like he was looking at a different person. 

They finished the food and Geralt took off to a nearby stream to clean the dishes. He left his trophy dagger with Jaskier as he left him. He didn’t take long, but he still kept a keen ear attuned to the goings on at the camp. The steady heartbeat of the mare and the slightly quicker beat of the human. 

He made it back to the camp as Jaskier was putting the finishing touches on the nest. They had once again set up the cart in order to accommodate them. 

Jaskier had stripped out of his travel clothes once again only left in his braies and chemise. His clothes folded and set in an empty space next to the nest. He climbed in settling himself down as Geralt put the dishes back into their pouch.

“Come to bed, Alpha.” Jaskier all but cooed as he held out a hand to Geralt.

The witcher was caught off guard by this. He knew Jaskier was good at wooing bed partners, but he had never had that seductive tone turned on him.

“In a moment, Omega.” He said softly back letting some Alpha purr rumble into his tone. He saw Jaskier shiver in a way that had nothing to do with temperature. Geralt took a few deep breaths enjoying the scent of Peaches as it entered Jaskier’s scent.

He did wrinkle his nose a little bit at the sour scent that was still lingering. Jaskier frowned, lowering his hand. 

“I-its alright. Nevermind.” He pulled the blankets over himself.

Geralt frowned as well as he moved closer. 

“Jaskier I-”

“It’s alright Geralt. Your face said it all. The potion is still making me smell wrong.”

“I never said-”

“Your face says plenty without you using your voice.” The response was quick, but quiet from the pile of blankets that Jaskier was under. 

“Do you want me to-” 

“Just join me. The nest will be too big without you.”

Geralt let out a sigh of annoyance at being cut off repeatedly, but did as he was bade. 

He wrapped another blanket around Jaskier to protect him from the studs of his armor before pulling the Bard to himself. Jaskier let out an indignant squeak as he was pulled backwards against a broad, strong chest. 

“We will get you well.” Geralt said softly into his hair. “You are doing so well” Geralt let the purr slip into his voice again. He was glad to feel the results instantly as the other man relaxed. 

Not long after Jaskier’s breathing became even in sleep, Geralt let himself slip into a meditative state. He wanted to be aware enough to keep vigilant, but rested enough for their travel in the morning. They were still a week out from Ard Carraigh and then an additional week and a half to Kaer Morhen. 

Geralt was awoken a few hours later. At first he didn’t know what it was, but a small twitch from his bedmate cleared that up. Geralt noted the uptick in pulse and the quick, panicked breathing. The scent of singed flowers permeated the air making Geralt’s urges to protect become stronger.

Jasker became more restless. His quick breathing turning into pants interspersed with whimpers and muttered words.

“N-no please. I’ll be good.” He let out a few whines and flinched as though being struck with small cries of pain. “I’ll be a good omega. Please” 

Geralt began purring in an attempt to show the omega he was safe. He thought about home and safety in order to try to bring his soothing scents to the surface.-Eskel and Lambert always said he smelled of spiced wine when he was home and comfortable. He was sure whenever he thought of Jaskier’s nest he smelled the same.-He was sure Jaskier had smelled it on him. Now the distressed omega was sniffing the air between panicked sobs. 

“Jaskier, you’re safe.” He purred as softly as he could in an attempt to undermine whatever it was in Jaskier’s mind that was causing him such stress. “You are a good omega.” 

The sobs quieted as Geralt continued to purr gentle encouragement. 

Eventually Jaskier settled back into sleep. His breathing became steady and calm once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated! Sorry for the short chapter oops.


	8. Jaskier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that my amazing beta [viperscreed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed) also has an A/B/O fic [Song as Old as Rhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740162/chapters/65236684)  
> Please check it out and give her some love she has helped me a lot.
> 
> Thank you to [kylith_dynixan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan) for your help with this chapter as well. 
> 
> And big thank you to you readers! And to you commenters!! Really it has been a joy to post this for you all. Was not really expecting much attention when I posted the first chapter and now we are 8 chapters in and still going.

Jaskier awoke feeling tired still. First thing he noticed was that Geralt was missing from beside him, but he figured that would be the case considering the witcher would probably be eager to get back on the road. He knew he had to get up as well, but his eyes were so tired and his head ached.  
He could smell some sort of game cooking over a fire. That is what finally roused him from the nest. He noticed that Geralt had caught some rabbits and were roasting the skinned bodies over the fire. 

Jaskier noted that Geralt had Roach off her tether letting her roam nearby. Upon seeing Jaskier she let out a nicker trotting over to greet him. As soon as she got a little closer she stopped dead, sniffing him. She let out a small huffed noise of concern before moving closer yet and nibbling at his hair gently. He stroked her muzzle and neck affectionately. 

“G’morning Roach.” He greeted around a yawn. “As beautiful as ever my dear. Sorry for my smell.” He said patting her a few more times before moving away to the fire. Roach rounded the fire moving to Geralt and nibbling his hair a little as he crouched down working on the food. He patted the side of her muzzle with the back of his hand to shoo her along as he worked.

The witcher looked up at Jaskier with his typical small smile.”Hungry?” He sounded hopeful. Jaskier knew he was putting quite the strain on his friend. He felt bad about it. Maybe he could find some lodgings in Ard Carraigh and wait out his heat for the season without Geralt. The thought made his gut twist uncomfortably, but if it meant his friend wouldn’t have to worry about him, he would do it. As though reading his mind Geralt’s smile dropped away the longer he studied the bard’s face. “Stop.” It was a simple command spoken softly almost pleadingly. “Whatever you have going on up there. Stop.” 

“You shouldn’t bring me to Kaer Morhen-”

“Jaskier.” Geralt groaned “It will be safer for you there.”

“And more trouble for you.” Jaskier pointed out. “You already had to call your brothers off the path early. I’m just trouble for you.” 

He felt strong arms hesitantly wrap around himself and felt his face buried in the alpha’s neck.

“Don’t worry about so much, omega.” Geralt began running a hand down Jaskier’s back when the bard didn’t pull away. “We are going to get you home. My pack and I will do all in our power to ensure you are safe and comfortable this winter.”

“Geralt,” Jaskier felt the whine in his tone. He felt himself relax a bit between the winter scent of the alpha and his reassuring tones, but he couldn’t give in. Not yet. He pushed himself away finding no resistance when he did. “We both know this is going to be very difficult. When we get to Ard Carraigh, I can rent a room at a brothel. They typically have rooms for Omegas. I could rent an alpha for the time-” The growl that rumbled from Geralt’s chest made Jaskier raise an eyebrow. 

“If that’s what you would prefer.” Geralt grunted, cutting off his growl as he didn’t meet Jaskier’s eye. Jaskier heard the hurt in his tone even before he caught the scent of decaying leaves.

“No, but I know how much effort this is going to take. I know how much effort it's already taken.” Jaskier wrapped his arms around himself looking to the fire. “Geralt, I don’t want you to feel some sense of obligation out of some sort of knightly nonsense or something.”

This made Geralt look him in the eye. “Knightly nonsense? When have I ever been ‘Knightly’?”

“Only always. You just don’t see it yourself.” Jaskier sighed and moved around the alpha to attend to the roasting rabbits. He felt the alpha’s eyes on him as he worked. 

The rabbits finished cooking not long after and they ate in silence. Jaskier could still smell decaying leaves that would redouble in strength every time Geralt looked his way. 

They packed in silence, having done this so many times before, they didn't really need words. Soon they were back on the road.

After a few hours of silence, Geralt sighed loudly. “Fuck, you know Jaskier, If you want to stay in Ard Carraigh, I will help you make sure you are set up best I can before I- before we part ways for the season. We have a week before we make it to town. Please take that time and think it over. I hope you reconsider.”

Jaskier looked at the back of the witcher’s head as he drove the cart. He couldn’t help but wallow in the sadness that was still rolling off the alpha. He could smell his own wilted flower smell joining with Geralt’s own sad smell.

\----------  
The next few days went about the same. Wake up, travel, make camp, have dinner and Jaskier’s white honey, nest. 

Wash, rinse, repeat.

Geralt didn’t bring up the idea of where Jaskier would stay in that entire time. Jaskier was grateful for that and would engage with small talk, but didn’t really want to talk much. He felt the need to sleep more and more as his body was still pushing the toxins from his system. 

They were about a day from Ard Carraigh when Geralt’s Xenovox began making noise about midday. Geralt set his jerky aside and got up digging through the saddlebag that contained it. As soon as he pulled it out and opened it a voice spilled from it. 

“Geralt? Geralt are you there? How does this damn thing work again? Am I even using this right?” A voice somewhat deeper than Geralt’s was coming from it. 

“Eskel?” 

“Geralt? Oh good I didn’t break this damned box. I’ll get to the point. I’m about a day away from Ard Carraigh. I will be stopping through to resupply. I was able to contact Vesemir and he has a list of supplies he needs so I’ll get a cart for Scorpion for it all.”

Geralt looked at their cart as though considering for a moment. Jaskier suddenly felt self-conscious about the fact he hadn’t bothered packing the nest away for the last few days. He didn’t see a point considering he was laying in it most of the day. He tried to walk when he could, but it was getting truly tiring.

“Hold off on getting one just yet. We are also a day’s ride out. We can meet you at the Hare’s Rest by evening tomorrow.”

“Sounds good. Stay safe, brother.”

“Same to you.” Geralt said quietly before putting the box back into the saddle bag. 

Jaskier noted that Geralt’s scent, which had been tinged with the decaying leaves' scent the last few days, had taken on the undertone of mulled wine. This made him feel bad all over again, causing the overly sweet smell of wilting flowers that much worse. He still hadn’t made up his mind about what he was going to do when it came to his heat. 

Geralt sat near him once more as he began eating his jerky again. They both made a move to talk and halted at the same time so as to not cut the other off. Geralt made the motion for him to speak.

“I think… I think I would like to meet Eskel before I fully settle on where I will winter.” Jaskier said quietly mostly to himself. Geralt made a hum of understanding and nodded a little.

That was the last they said on the subject for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Thoughts? I would adore to hear what you have to say. Even if its screaming into the void! (I promise i'm not a void though)


	9. Geralt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that my amazing beta [viperscreed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed) also has an A/B/O fic [Song as Old as Rhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740162/chapters/65236684)  
> Please check it out and give her some love she has helped me a lot with this fic.
> 
> Thank you to [kylith_dynixan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan) for your help with this chapter ! 
> 
> HUGE thank you to everyone who has taken time to interact with this fic! It really means a great deal to me.

They made it to town just as the sun was setting. The Hare’s rest was an inn that the wolves were known for staying at during their yearly trek to the mountain keep. Geralt got Roach settled in the stables paying the stablehand a bit extra for another stall for the cart. When they entered the main bar room, Geralt looked around. The inn was a middling type establishment, it was clean enough and well kept but definitely not catering to a high class. The place was packed as was to be expected at about this time in the evening. 

A loud cheer from the direction of the bar caught their attention. The rotund bartender had a broad smile on his face as he shouted a greeting over the din of the room “Geralt! You’re coming through here early.” 

Jaskier trotted over to the bar with his usual spring in his step. Geralt knew this was all for show. 

“Hello my good man. We would like to procure…” Jaskier looked over his shoulder at Geralt hesitating before turning his attention back on the man. “We would like to procure two of your finest rooms.” He put on his best flirty smile. This was helped by his scent which was considerably cleaner smelling. Geralt caught the bartender taking a sniff. He knew the man thought he was being subtle, but Geralt didn’t miss it. The man gave a softer slightly lusty smile.

“This bard with you Geralt?” He asked as Geralt finally moved closer to them. 

Geralt hummed an affirmation as he rested his hand on Jaskier’s shoulder. 

“Right! Yes! Two rooms!” The man said a little too enthusiastically as he clapped stepping away to a wall of keys. He selected two and brought them back. Jaskier settled up the price and talked with the man a little. 

Soon they were both in a rather large room. A bed large enough for them both to comfortably sleep in was centered in the space. Off to one side behind a wooden divider was a rather large wooden bathtub. A table filled out the rest of the space with two chairs.

Geralt watched as Jaskier’s chipper attitude melted away and he once again looked downtrodden and tired.

“The second room?” Geralt began. “Did you want me to sleep in there?”

The look he received spelled it out for him without words, Jaskier asked if he was daft.

“Eskel.” He simply said as he moved to the bed. He had just flopped onto the blankets when a knock sounded at the door. Geralt raised a brow as Jaskier got up quickly and hurried to answer it. When he opened it, a few maids walked in carrying some water. 

“Thank you, lovelies..” Jaskier chirped as he pressed a coin into each woman’s hand. His faux chipper attitude back on like a mask as they emptied their buckets of hot water into the large tub.

It took a few more trips for them to fill the tub fully. When they finally left, Jaskier once more seemed to deflate. 

“Jaskier-”

“Don’t say it.”

“Say what?”

“I don’t know. Something sarcastic. I saw how the barkeep was looking at me.”

“I wasn’t even going to say anything about that.”

“Well since it's out there. I’m sure I smell fine enough to humans now.”

“Jaskier-” 

“I want a bath. I’ll go first. I paid for two tonight so we can both wash this road off ourselves.” Jaskier raised his arm smelling his own armpit and wrinkling his nose at the smell. Geralt could smell his pheromones that much stronger and felt the curl of arousal in his gut. He had to actively stop himself from growling in approval of the scent. Instead he nodded a little too sharply. 

“That may be nice for you to be able to relax. Do you want me to… to leave the room?”

“No!” Jaskier said too hastily before clearing his throat. “I mean, please stay. I wouldn’t mind the company. And to not be left with my own thoughts.” he said the last bit too quietly for human ears. 

“Alright.” Geralt moved to the table pulling a chair out and seating himself. 

Jaskier went behind the blind and clearly began stripping. His clothes were draped over the wooden divider. Not long after, there was the quiet sound of him slipping into the bath. The moan he let out at the hot water was nearly pornographic. It didn’t help Geralt’s arousal.  
Jaskier was cleaning himself when an idea struck Geralt. 

“Omega?” He asked cautiously.

The almost chirping hum he received in return was choked off by an embarrassed cough. “Yes alpha?” the response seemed almost automatic.

Geralt felt a blush teasing at his skin. Oh he liked that. He mentally gave himself a shake trying once more. “Jaskier may I wash your hair?”

“Uh…” the bard sounded unsure. “If you want?”

Geralt moved around the blind. The water was already rather murky and sudsy from all their traveling rendering it impossible to see anything below Jaskier’s pectorals as he lounged with his arms over the sides of the tub. His head rested against the side as well with his eyes closed. 

Geralt caught his own scent of satisfaction upon seeing the omega so relaxed. He allowed himself a moment to just admire the sight before him before he set to work. He quickly found the lavender scented soap Jaskier usually used. He knew how to treat Jaskier’s soft locks having had the man treat him often enough. He worked the soap through the strands making sure to scratch at the scalp. Jaskier for his part kept his eyes closed. If not for his breathing pattern and soft hums of approval, Geralt may have thought the bard fell asleep. As he meticulously worked he was a little surprised to hear a soft purr coming from the man in the bath. 

All too soon, Geralt had to rinse the suds from Jaskier’s hair. 

With that task done, Geralt moved back to his seat while Jaskier got out of the tub. He dried and dressed himself quickly. They made their way back to the main floor finding a table in a back corner. Geralt went to the bar ordering them both an ale and some dinner. He was nearly to the table when he saw a man leaning over their table to Jaskier, who had a look of disinterest bordering on disgust at the drunken lusty look the other man had focused on him. Geralt moved back to the table slowly as he listened. 

“Come on baby. We all know witchers aint got nothin in their balls. Could breed you so good. We could make us some pretty pups.” The man was gyrating his hips against the table clearly aroused. Geralt had enough of this and was speeding his walk while still holding their drinks. He was about halfway to the table when a framillier broad framed man stepped up to the table grabbing the other man by his scruff. 

“Listen friend, We don’t want trouble.”

“This your omega? Thought he was with the white haired one. Oh” the man boldly plucked at the medallion hanging from his capture’s neck. “Yous a witcher too? Barren whores.” The man slurred as he tossed the still attached medallion back at the broader man’s chest. 

Geralt could see that Eskel was quite fed up with this. He scruffed the man that much tighter. “Lets go for a walk, friend.” He offered in a tone that was flat and didn’t offer room for argument. He tossed a glance Geralt’s way before moving with the man out the door of the inn. 

Geralt made it to the table as the door swung shut. He could smell the anxiety and stress rolling off the omega in waves causing him to let out a soothing purr as he sat himself next to him handing him his drink. 

“You alright?” Geralt asked softly as he sipped his own drink.

“Had a man just.. I don’t want…” Jaskier’s thoughts were clearly a mess. Finally he looked at Geralt.”He was a witcher. Was that Eskel?”

Geralt allowed himself a small chuckle into his mug before taking a sip. “That was indeed Eskel.”

The door opened and Eskel strode back in sans the man. He moved with long, confident strides back to the table. An easy smile on his scarred lips. As he looked over the two seated there. When his eyes landed on Jaskier, his smile faded a bit before looking at his brother. 

“Sorry about that, I had to send the trash to the gutter.” He turned his eyes to Jaskier once more. “Hope that didn’t upset you too much” He extended his hand to Jaskier. “Hi, I’m Eskel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eskel joined the party! I hope I don't disappoint anyone going foreword with my portrayal of the other witchers. The only witcher I have had any contact with has been Vesemir from the first area of Wild Hunt. I have watched a few videos of the other two, but I'm still a bit unsure about my portrayal of them. 
> 
> If you want to find me Elsewhere you can find me on my personal blog here [My tumblr](https://theprincessoffrost.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Don't be shy about leaving comments. I adore them. I'd love to hear what you like or parts you have deeper thoughts on. Or just screaming into the void at me. :D


	10. Eskel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating for a while about doing a chapter from a different pov. Get out of our boy's heads for a bit. I am trying to be mindful of my tagging because I want to warn you guys. If you ever feel like I missed tagging something don't be afraid to tell me in the comments. 
> 
> I would like to warn that going foreword there is mentions of issues with eating. Jaskier is doing worse and its really becoming noticeable. If someone needs this tagged please let me know. 
> 
> Reminder that my amazing beta reader [viperscreed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed) also has an A/B/O fic [Song as Old as Rhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740162/chapters/65236684)  
> Please check it out and give her some love. she has helped me a lot with brainstorming and of course betaing. 
> 
> Thank you to [kylith_dynixan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan) for sitting with me through some of this brainstorming. 
> 
> Huge thank you to everyone who interacts with this fic. I know I say it every chapter but its true! Without the amazing comments and awesome kudos feedback I wouldn't have made it this far this fast. Its a huge motivation.

Eskel was damn tired. He wanted to get some food and maybe a bath? He would see where the night would take him. He saw Roach in the stable when he was settling Scorpion in for the evening so Geralt clearly beat him here. When he walked over to greet the mare, he caught the scent of an orchard with a sickening poisonous overtone clinging to her hide alongside Geralt’s all too familiar winter scent. That must belong to Jaskier. It was nice once you got around the sour overtones. 

He made his way into the inn, scanning the grand room for his brother and guest. He spotted Geralt quick enough as his brother was ordering at the bar. He scanned the room once more. Subtly sniffing, he followed the blossoming orchard scent to a table where a very drunk man was crassly laying himself across it to try to get to the clearly unhappy man on the other side. 

As he walked the drunk man out the door he heard Geralt sitting with the other man and ask if he was alright. Eskel mentally cringed at that. Clearly the other omega was not alright. He would have to address it when he got back in, but first this jackass needed his attention. 

As he walked -more like carried as the man was more stumbling than walking on his own- the other man further away from the door he was listening to the drunken belligerence this man had to offer. 

“What's wrong? Afraid I’m gonna steal your Omega? Pah! I’m sure you don’t even got balls. Don’t they castrate boys up there on the mountain? I hears all witcherarrereses are geldings. That true? Got anything in your pants bitcher?”

The more this man talked the more Eskel wanted to drown him in the horse trough. As the man began reaching for the ties to his breeches his hand was met with the red codpiece Eskel had attached there.

“If you don’t stop, I’ll have to do something drastic.” Eskel warned as the man’s hand kept bumping uselessly against the leather like a fly against a window. When his words went unheeded he made up his mind. Walking the man towards the horse trough he simply tipped the drunkard towards the water. The man lost his balance falling sideways into the frigid water. The man gasped splashing about choking and spluttering. 

Eskel reached in and grabbed the drunk from the water by the front of his shirt. By the man’s sharp pained noises he may have gotten some of the man’s chest hair as well. He hauled him out and dropped him into the unevenly paved gutter onto the horse shit and other detritus that filled the small groove. 

“You lay there and think about maybe not being such a scumbag. I don’t want to see you again for as long as I’m here,or there will be worse consequences.” Eskel put on his best Alpha voice. It was nothing compared to Geralt's, but to a human he sounded just as intimidating. The man quivered where he lay holding his hands up in submission nodding. With that taken care of, he moved back towards the inn door. 

He walked back in giving his brother and the bard next to him an easy smile. He took a few seconds to really take in their new companion for the winter. The omega, despite his best efforts, looked tired and sickly his face slightly gaunt. His youthful face showed his age only slightly and gracefully. A few wrinkles here and there from years of life but otherwise skin free from the burdens of stress. His cornflower blue eyes were very striking. He could get lost in those eyes. Soft brown hair was brushed to one side of his forehead framing his face in a wispy way. 

Eskel pulled himself from his staring and turned his attention to his brother. Geralt looked well enough though he could see and smell the worry on his skin. The bard primarily smelled of that alluring scent of blossoming orchard tinged with worry with the overlay of Lavender. The sour smell also hung over everything like a bad cloud. 

Soon enough he was at the table. “Sorry about that, Had to send the trash to the gutter.” He looked to the bard who simply watched him. He tried his best to look comforting. “Hope that didn’t upset you too much.” He held out his hand for the bard to shake. “Hi, I’m Eskel.”

The bard hesitantly took his hand and shook it quietly offering a “Jaskier.” They held each other’s gaze for a few moments but were interrupted by the barmaid putting their ordered food on the table. Jaskier broke contact as he sat himself back down looking at the plate of roast mutton and vegetables that sat next to his mug. Eskel sat as well and gave the woman a charming smile. She recoiled a little at his scarred face but plastered a friendly customer service smile back over it.

“Need anything as well?” She offered. Eskel felt his stomach growl at the mention of food. He ordered some ale and whatever Jaskier and Geralt were having. She nodded her head and bustled away in a swirl of skirts as she moved back towards the kitchens. Eskel watched her go for a moment before looking at his brother.

He felt Jaskier’s eyes on him, but chose to ignore it. Let the bard stare. He knew he was hideous. Might as well let the man drink his fill now so he didn’t have to deal with the shy side- stares if he drew attention to it. 

“How's the path been treating you?” He chose a subject to open with that wouldn’t address the elephant in the room. He would bring that up once they were tucked away in rooms away from prying eyes though he didn’t fully trust that the walls didn’t have ears there too. Between Geralt and himself he was sure they would be able to notice if there were unwanted ears listening. 

“About the same as always. Took out a nest of harpies from an abandoned village about a week’s ride from Drakenborg about a month ago? Been taking little jobs around. How about for you?”

“Was hunting for a royal griffin in the Aedrin regin when you contacted me. I was gathering some information about it when your box-thing started squawking at me. Scared the man I was talking to half to death.”

Jaskier let out a laugh at that which seemed to startle him. Eskel decided he liked that sound. It suited the boisterously dressed man. Even currently dressed in a plain pale blue shirt and cloudy grey breeches, he could tell the man had a loud fashion sense. 

“Geralt you can’t just go and startle your brother!” Jaskier chastised him with a laugh in his voice. Geralt hunched his shoulders in a joking submissive action throwing a soft smile at the bard. Eskel could tell there was something sad between them despite the jokes and laughing. He also didn’t miss the fact that the bard’s plate sat mostly untouched. He caught Geralt subtly looking at that as well. 

Conversation was light and almost cautious as they ate. By the end despite trying to hide it, both witchers noticed Jaskier covering his half eaten dinner with a napkin and handing it to the barmaid as she came to collect their plates and refresh their ale. As the night wore on Eskel was about to excuse himself to get a room for the night, but was stopped as a key was pushed across the table at him.

“Paid for it already.” Jaskier said blushing. “Sorry to be so bold, but I felt I owed you this at least since you left the path for me.” those beautiful blue eyes not meeting his own as Jaskier stood from the table. Geralt moved to follow, but was stopped by a hand gesture from Jaskier. “Stay. Have a few more drinks with your brother. Catch up. I’m going to rest.” He offered Eskel a weak smile. “Its been a long trip so far.” 

With that he left the table heading towards the stairs. Eskel caught Geralt’s eye once the other omega was out of sight. 

“Geralt…” he began too softly for human ears. “What the fuck?”

“Not here. Lets go to your room.” Geralt muttered into his mug before finishing it.

They entered the surprisingly large room. Geralt mentioned it was a mirror of their own room. Eskel looked him over as he said this. Now that they were out of sight of the public, Geralt allowed himself to look vulnerable. He frowned at Eskel, his hands balled into fists. He looked so lost. 

“Eskel, he's not doing well.” Geralt finally said quietly. It was meant only for his brother’s ears. “And now he wants me to leave him here while he gets a whore and stays at a whore house.” Geralt’s eyes were rimmed with red as silent tears ran down his cheeks. “I can’t do a damn thing for him. Hes wasting away in front of me.”

Eskel listened silently as Geralt tried to once again regain composure. When the gold cat eyes of his brother were trained on him he held his arms out to offer comfort. Geralt hesitated a few moments before stepping into the offered embrace. He felt Geralt bury his nose into his neck as he took in his scent. He returned the favor finding the winter forest smell below the decaying leaf of his sadness and the dusty smell of the path. 

“Have you tried courting him?”

Geralt pulled back enough to look at him. “What?”

“Have you tried formally courting him? Does he know that you wish to help him through his heat?”

Geralt pulled out of the embrace fully now. He looked as though the thought of helping him through the heat hadn’t crossed his mind. 

“I-”Geralt clicked his jaw shut. Mind clearly thinking over his response.

“You haven’t.” Eskel pinched the bridge of his nose. “Geralt, not only is he going through that shit with the potion, but he also has to be near an alpha he's not even sure his standing with? No wonder he looks so ragged.” Eskel was surprised when the thought of wishing Lambert were here to call Geralt out on his shit popped into his head. 

“Eskel, I” Geralt trailed off. The charcoal smell of frustration and anger rolled off the Alpha in waves. 

Having smelled this enough growing up beside the alpha, Eskel was unphased though he did smell his own scent of wet earth and moss joined the alpha’s burnt charcoal. He was irritated. This man had grown up beside other omegas and himself. Hell, they had shared his and Lambert’s heats most years since the purges and the loss of their brothers-in-arms. How could Geralt be so dumb when it came to omegas?

After a few moments of letting himself breathe Eskel tried to calm down, but the smell of upset alpha just made him upset all over again. He held his arms out once more for his brother. When Geralt finally accepted, the Alpha was quickly toppled to the floor with Eskel pinning him there with his forearm to his throat. 

They both heard the quiet noise of the omega the next room over being startled awake as well as the people in the bar quieting down to listen for any more noise from the room the witchers were known to be in. Probably listening for the sounds of a fight. As though they could do anything about it if the two did get into one. Eskel pushed that thought aside as he leaned down into Geralt’s face with a snarl. 

“You will go in there and make things right. No-” He held his arm tighter against Geralt’s throat when the alpha tried to struggle away. “No, You will listen to me. That omega there,” He motioned with his free hand towards the wall that separated his room from theirs. “That omega is suffering. He is sick from whatever the fuck he put into himself, but hes also suffering a rejection sickness ontop of preheat. You will go in there. You will talk to him plainly. You will explain yourself or so help me Melitele, I will get Vesemir involved.”

Geralt looked properly guilty at that as he turned his eyes away in shame. “EskeI-” He said weakly around the arm on his throat. Eskel let up a bit, but didn’t move very far as he watched Geralt.  
“What? Geralt, we all know you’ve been pining for this bard for the last nine or so years. Let him know how you feel and be clear about it. He can choose what to do with that information and where to go from there.”

Geralt sat up slowly as he nodded looking at his brother. “You’re right. Of course you are.” 

As he moved to get up, Eskel moved aside for him to do so. “Just remember to be clear and honest.” Eskel coached as he stood up helping his brother up in the process. 

He walked Geralt to the door before shutting it and locking it behind him. He rounded on the room examining the lavishly large bed and amazing bathtub. He made a note to take advantage of the tub before they left.

He heard the sound of Geralt letting himself into the room next door. Sighing to himself he was just pulling his armor off when he heard hurried footsteps coming back to his door. 

“Eskel! Eskel I need you.” Geralt said as loudly as he dared. The panic in his voice clear as a bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you gotta lay the beatdown on your stupid brother for not seeing what hes doing to his best friend. 
> 
> Seriously guys, thank you so much for being awesome readers! I have been going through some stuff in my personal life and this has been a huge boost to my morale and ego. 
> 
> Also the amazing feedback is what's helping me come out with these chapters so fast! So, from the bottom of my heart Thank you guys. 
> 
> If you want to find me Elsewhere you can find me on my personal blog here [My tumblr](https://theprincessoffrost.tumblr.com/)


	11. Jaskier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to start this off by warning everyone that this chapter is going to get a bit heavy. Jaskier is not in a good place mentally. There is a panic attack and other icky emotions. I updated the tags. We now have : Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety, Panic Attacks, severe panic attack, Misunderstandings, Mentions of past abuse, mentions of past emotional abuse, mentions of past physical abuse, emotional trama, rejection sickness, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, mild eating issues, Please heed these tags. 
> 
> I will be marking the beginning and end of the panic attack with ******** and will put a summery of the incident in the chapter notes at the end of this chapter for those who don't want to read the turmoil. Sorry this Kinda spoils what's going on by me telling you its here, but I don't want to cause anyone discomfort by throwing this at them without warning. 
> 
> As a reminder my amazing beta reader [viperscreed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed) also has an A/B/O fic [Song as Old as Rhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740162/chapters/65236684)  
> Please check it out and give her some love. she has been a huge help. 
> 
> Thank you to [kylith_dynixan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan) for helping me with the tags!
> 
> I would like to also let everyone know I have what started as a one-shot domestic fluff that may become more. [Pizza pockets are not dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/66150988?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_355404937) . It was brought about by me asking [kylith_dynixan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan) for a fluffy prompt to help with how heavy this story has become. Its a modern AU fluff fic. If you want to check it out after this chapter I encourage it. Its a total tone change. I am open to ideas for continuing that one if anyone has some. Feel free to put them in the comments there and if an idea strikes me in the right way I may make another chapter.
> 
> One more thing before I let you go. Thank you. Yes you, reading this. Thank you so much! All the comments and kudos and just... Thank you! I know this is cheesy, but it all really means so much!

“Hi, I’m Eskel,” the broad framed man held his hand out for Jaskier to shake. He took the hand hesitantly, shaking it and offering his name in return as he took in the sight of the man. He looked like he could be Geralt’s brother by blood, but Jaskier knew that wasn’t the case. 

A gnarly scar that looked like spikes of lightning streaked from his hairline above his right eye to his chin. Jaskier was in awe that whatever had marred the handsome man’s face hadn’t damaged his eye. The differences between Geralt and Eskel were there of course. His nose was a bit more broad and his presence a bit heavier. He had a stoutness to him that made him seem more grounded. The fresh smell of rain surrounded the new witcher like a cloak.

His rumination on the witcher was interrupted by the food Geralt had ordered being brought to the table. Jaskier sat down looking at the food that had been delivered. Despite not having eaten much today he wasn’t feeling hungry. He hadn’t had the heart to tell Geralt. He watched from the corner of his eye as Eskel sat himself as well. He had given her a smile that Jaskier was sure would have made her swoon if not for the scars. Jaskier’s heart went out to the man as his smile faltered when she recoiled a little. 

Eskel ordered his food and the woman was on her way. The man watched her go a few moments before turning his identical gold cat eyes on his brother. 

“How's the path been treating you?” 

Jaskier moved his food around his plate as he watched the brothers converse. The other witcher seemed to have an ease about him and a lighter sense of humor to him. 

When the Xenovox was brought up Jaskier couldn’t help but laugh startling himself with its suddenness.

“Geralt, You can’t just go and startle your brother.” Jaskier teased lightly. Geralt played the part of the chastised party hunching his shoulders in mock submission. 

From there the conversation was light if a bit troubled by some silent conversation that seemed to pass between the wolves. After a point, Jaskier had given up trying to eat. He put his napkin onto the plate as he handed it to the barmaid hoping the fact the food was mostly untouched would go unnoticed by the other two. 

He sat and listened to the talk for a little while after that adding embellishments here and there where Geralt missed a particularly good detail or funny anecdote. As the night was coming to a close Eskel made a comment about trying to get a room for the night. Jaskier quickly pulled out the second room key and pushed it across to him.

“Paid for it already.” He explained feeling his cheeks getting hot under the scrutiny of the witcher across the table. “Sorry to be so bold, but I felt I owed you this at least since you left the path for me.” He couldn’t meet the eye of the other as he stood from the table.

He saw Geralt moving to get up as well so he stopped him with a hand gesture. “Stay, have a few more drinks with your brother. Catch up. I’m going to rest.” He turned his attention to the other wolf at the table offering him a small smile. “It’s been a long trip so far.”

He went to their room not wanting to linger anymore. He had been fighting the urge to vomit the whole time he sat at the table. He knew the other man was also an omega, but his mind was caught on the fact he smelled of alpha and he didn’t want to seem weak.

After rinsing his mouth of sick he set about making his nightly dose of white honey making sure to leave the half empty bottle on the table next to the empty mug to show Geralt he took it.

************

Jaskier shifted blankets around making a nest on the bed. When he was done and surveyed his work he felt a sinking feeling in his gut. It was wrong. It was too big. The alpha wasn’t going to want to nest in this. He berated himself for making a bad nest and for being a bad omega. He pulled the small pile of blankets apart. He could smell the wilting flower scent of his sadness filling the room. This only fueled his panic more. He shuffled the blankets around a different way. Tried fluffing the pillows just so. It was ALL WRONG. He growled softly at himself as tears ran down his cheeks. Nothing was right! He tossed a few more blankets about. A few fell off the bed, but he didn’t care at this point. He simply laid down as exhaustion overtook him.

He was startled awake by the sound of something heavy hitting the floor in the room he knew to be Eskel’s. He heard growling and the sound of a struggle. His mind ran through the possibilities of what could be happening on the other side of the wall. An intrusive thought whispered to him. Geralt was the last alpha of his pack. He was the last alpha and there were at least two omegas who went into heat during the winter. He felt his stomach churn once more. This time from anxiety as he looked towards the wall. 

Grabbing a few blankets he scurried off the bed to the corner of the room farthest from the wall, putting the bed between himself and the rest of the room. He huddled in the pile of blankets as he felt his body tense from the intensity of his shaking. All he heard in his mind was.

“If you’re a bad omega no alpha will want you.” This was repeated like a mantra. He could hear himself saying it as well as the voices of the other omegas from his school.

He vaguely heard noise in the room, but he couldn’t move his body, hIs eyes were locked on the wall as he felt his lips moving.

The view was blocked by the beautiful face of Geralt. He seemed to be saying something, but Jaskier couldn’t hear over the rushing in his ears and the mantra. He felt something touching his exposed arm, but could do nothing about it. All too soon Geralt left once more. The touch is gone. 

Seconds later Geralt was back. He kept looking over his shoulder and was clearly talking to someone. Jaskier felt himself being lifted. He was set on something soft and was soon surrounded by warmth. He felt the vibrations of someone talking against his back and responding vibrations at his front. He also felt hands running down his side in an attempt to soothe. He felt his body relaxing under the warmth and soothing touches and his eyes slowly closed as the conversation- it must have been a conversation given the back and forth of the vibrations- carried on around himself. He heard the soothing steady beats of two hearts as he began to drift to sleep. 

*************

Jaskier awoke feeling surprisingly refreshed. He couldn’t remember what happened last night other than him coming up to the room and then… and then… and then it all came rushing back to him. He moved to sit up, but found he was pinned under not one, but two arms crossing him from both sides. As soon as he began squirming to get up both arms moved off him. He looked about himself and saw Geralt had been cuddled up to his front. His neck exposed as though to allow Jaskier to scent. Eskel lay at his back. Both were fully clothed and both were looking at him now. 

“Jaskier?” Geralt cautiously began. “Are you with us?”

“Yes?” Jaskier wasn’t fully sure what he ment. 

“You are suffering rejection sickness.” Eskel said softly as though trying not to startle Jaskier. “You.. you seemed to go away in your head for a bit there.” He sat up slowly once again seeming like he didn’t want to scare Jaskier. Geralt did the same on his other side. Both kept a hand on him somewhere. Eskel had a hand lightly on his back and Geralt had one on his waist just above his hip. 

“Rejection sickness?” Jaskier hadn't heard of that before.

“Jaskier, this is important. When was the last time you ate?” Eskel spoke kindly but firmly. 

“Last night.” Jaskier put on his performance smile as he looked at the wolf.

“No you didn’t.” It was stated in the same firm, kind voice.

“But you saw me-”

“You ate a few bites, but when did you last EAT?” Eskel emphasised the word as he stared into Jaskier’s eyes. It almost felt like he was staring into his soul. He felt exposed and raw under those observant eyes. 

“Days ago.” Jaskier broke eye contact as he looked at the foot of the bed not wanting to see whatever expression Eskel would take on. He heard a growl from Geralt and his attention shot to the alpha. His body moved on instinct as he both moved backwards further against Eskel, away from the unhappy alpha a few inches and as he lay onto his side with a whimper, exposing his throat to the alpha in submission. 

Eskel let out a small growl at the alpha as he wrapped an arm around Jaskier. When Geralt moved towards them, Jaskier found himself pulled more securely against Eskel as the omega witcher growled once more in warning. 

Geralt sat up leaning away from them slightly. “Jaskier, what happened?”

Jaskier couldn’t look at him. Instinct told him to bury himself in the arms of the one holding him. His alpha tinged rain scent soothed his nerves like a balm. After some internal debating he turned over burying himself into Eskel’s arms. 

“Jaskier please.” Geralt prompted again. The bed moved and Eskel let out another low warning growl as he embraced the omega fully. 

“Why don’t you get him something to eat? You’re clearly not getting anything from him tonight.” Eskel suggested pointedly. 

“What do you think-”

“Broth. Get him broth and a bit of bread.” Geralt must have hesitated because Eskel demanded “now.”

The bed shifted again and the smell of Geralt moved away from him. He vaguely heard the door open and shut once more. 

Jaskier felt the witcher holding him release him just enough as he felt fingers running through his hair. 

“Don’t feel you need to tell us, but just so you know you’re not a bad omega.”

Jaskier doesn’t respond just enjoying the feeling of the hand petting his hair. Eskel’s other hand began petting down his back gently. After a bit Jaskier feels himself begin sinking into the comfort. When he does, he hears purring from Eskel.

He must have dozed off again at some point because he is woken by Eskel shifting. The door opens and Geralt’s smell becomes strong again. 

His winter forest smell is less muddled by the smell of his distress. 

“Jaskier, I need you to sit up. We are going to try to get some food into you.” Eskel encouraged. 

Jaskier sat up weakly and found his body shaking from the effort. He hadn’t noticed how weak he had gotten on the way here. Sure he was tired, but that wasn’t the same. Eskel seemed to notice because he sat up behind Jaskier guiding him to lean his back against the broad chest of the witcher as he would the back of a chair. 

“I’m sorry Jaskier. I know we just met. This has to be distressing for you. You’re doing so good. You’re a good omega.” Eskel spoke quietly to him. He felt Eskel’s hand move and noticed he was moving to put his hand in his hair once more, but seemed to think better of it. Jaskier grabbed his retreating hand and put it on his hair. The soothing motion of fingers through the strands gave him enough courage to look up at Geralt. 

The alpha stood by the door holding a tray and watching them. His eyes had a mixture of sadness and fondness in them.

“I brought you food, omega.” He spoke softly almost a whine. “Can you try to eat?”

Jaskier thought it over. His stomach rumbled as though to remind him that yes, he needed to eat. The smell of hot chicken broth pulled a small whine from his chest. Geralt tensed and his eyes flicked over Jaskier’s shoulder before moving back to him.

“May I approach, omega?”

Jaskier wanted to be sarcastic. The part of his mind that wasn’t fogging over with omega distress wanted to give him a snarky comment, but what came out of his mouth was a whimpered: “Please, alpha.” 

Geralt moved to the edge of the bed, but no closer as he handed a tall tankard towards Jaskier. Eskel grabbed it before Jaskier could. 

“It’s hot.” Geralt simply warned as he set a basket of bread on the side of the bed. “May I sit down,omega.”

“Finally learning manners?” Eskel scoffed behind him. Geralt’s eyes flicked to him again. Irritation flared in his scent, but that was smothered as quickly as it appeared. 

“You may.” Jaskier said quietly as he tilted his head to bare his throat on instinct. 

“Don't,” Geralt said a bit too harshly. Jaskier startled, shrinking back violently against the witcher behind him who protested as he tried not to spill the tankard. Geralt cleared his throat trying again. “Please don’t present your neck to me. I..” He grunted in annoyance. 

This pulled the unfogged part of Jaskier to the surface as he snorted.“Never been good with emotions.” He said mostly to himself.

Eskel let out a scoff as he took his other hand from Jaskier’s hair gently. Jaskier was about to protest, but the whine died in his throat as a small gust of wind came from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as Eskel made the sign of Aard sending another controlled burst across the tankard. When he seemed satisfied, he handed the tankard over to Jaskier as he made sure the bard didn’t spill it on himself. 

The first sip was like heaven. He hummed happily at the savory blend flavors and soon was drinking it greedily.

When he was about halfway into the large mug, he stopped for a breath and was about to go for more, but was stopped by one of Eskel’s hands being placed on the mouth of the vessel.

“Slow down. We don’t want you making yourself sick by having too much too quickly.” 

When Eskel removed his hand once more, Jaskier made it a point to sip at the broth. The entire time this was happening, he knew Geralt was standing at the edge of the bed. He looked so lost.

When Jaskier finished his broth he felt sleep coming to him once more. Eskel guided him to lay down. 

“Get some rest.” Eskel said gently as he brushed the hair from Jaskier’s forehead in a soothing repeated motion. Jaskier didn’t fight the wave of sleep that washed over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Welcome to the end notes where I will now tell you what happened during Jaskier's panic.  
> Jaskier had an anxiety attack about being a bad omega and not building his nest right. He was woken by the witchers fighting in the other room and thought they were having sex. His spiral of self deprecation forced him into remembering the mantra the children were forced to repeat in the boarding school Jaskier was sent to when he was discovered to be an omega. Geralt comes into the room after his fight with Eskel and tries to pull Jaskier out of his near catatonic state, but when he is unsuccessful, he gets Eskel.
> 
> Hopefully that was descriptive enough without the icky heavy emotion.
> 
> Thoughts? feelings? Don't be afraid to comment! I go back and read them when I need a pick-me-up!
> 
> If you want to find me Elsewhere you can find me on my personal blog here [My tumblr](https://theprincessoffrost.tumblr.com/)


	12. Geralt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually betaed by [Sarazelswift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarazelSwift/pseuds/SarazelSwift) Thank you so much dear!!!!
> 
> Reminder that my regular beta has a fic here too. [viperscreed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed) also has an A/B/O fic [Song as Old as Rhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740162/chapters/65236684)  
> Please check it out and give her some love. she has been a huge help. 
> 
> Thank you to [kylith_dynixan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan) for helping me brainstorm!
> 
> I would like to also let everyone know I have what started as a one-shot domestic fluff that may become a series of one-shots in the near future [Pizza pockets are not dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/66150988?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_355404937) . It was brought about by me asking [kylith_dynixan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan) for a fluffy prompt to help with how heavy this story has become. Its a modern AU fluff fic. If you want to check it out after this chapter I encourage it. Its a total tone change. I am open to ideas for continuing that one if anyone has some. Feel free to put them in the comments there and if an idea strikes me in the right way I may make another ficlet.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your comments. I love hearing your theories and ideas!
> 
> This is Geralt's side of the night before. Please proceed with the same caution. Its marked as a flashback, but its not as heavy as the prior chapter.
> 
> Oh I am posting this quickly before work so if I missed anything please let me know.

Geralt watched as his brother cared for Jaskier. The more the days wore on the less the bard resembled himself. Geralt should have noticed yesterday when Jaskier had been in the bath. He had lost quite a bit of weight. He carried himself a little more gingerly when he thought no one was looking. Even his face had become more gaunt. Even when he had tried looking more lively in the tavern there was something very off about it. Geralt noticed the sickening feeling of failure as he watched the omega sleeping in his brother’s arms. 

He could smell the barely contained disappointment rolling off his brother as the larger omega curled protectively around the sleeping bard. He was staring at Geralt with disapproval. Whenever the smaller omega would whimper or shuffle, Eskel would be quick to comfort him with soothing sounds or words spoken into his hair or neck or near his ear. At points Jaskier would awake and Geralt would be quick to get more broth.

The wife of the barkeep -the real owner of the Inn, though she let her husband think he owned the place- was sympathetic when Geralt had returned to the kitchens a second time for a refill. He had explained his friend had taken ill. She told him that he and his brothers had been such good customers. That, including when they had helped her a few years back when her celler became the home of a wraith, brought about by misdeeds of traveling mercenaries. She offered to extend their room rentals at a highly discounted rate until they were alright to move on. Geralt understood she still needed to make profit, considering they were occupying rooms. He kept the second room rented incase they needed it. 

After his third run to the kitchen, he had entered the room to find Jaskier sitting at the table with Eskel. He was picking at the bread that Geralt had brought up earlier and they were talking. The room still smelled of irritation and stress, but there were also smells of calm. Eskel’s calming scent of aloe mixed with the light floral scent of apple blossoms. Both omegas looked at him as he entered the room. He held up the tankard to show them where he had been. 

Jaskier had been half asleep when he had left the room to get this tankard. Looking at the grateful smile that split across the bard’s face as he set the tankard down on the table in front of him gave him pangs of failure again. The memory of finding Jaskier the night before flashed in his mind’s eye.

\---  
Geralt let himself into the room after his fight with Eskel only to be hit in the face metaphorically by the sharp smell of Jaskier’s distress. He looked about as he readied his trophy knife to attack any intruders. Problem was he didn’t see anyone in the room, Jaskier included.

He made a quick search of the room. A broken nest lay in the center of the bed clearly in disarray. The bucket he had requested for Jaskier had sick in it. Other than that and the smells everything else seemed as it had been before they had gone to dinner. With the exception of the bath having been drained, the smell of the ones who had drained it were hours old. He heard something from the corner of the room obscured by the bed. He focused on it trying to dull out the din of the full bar floor below. There were muttered words from a pile of blankets there. He instantly recognized the voice to be Jaskier’s.

“If you’re a bad omega, no alpha will want you.” Jaskier kept repeating it. The smell of distress was so great the closer he moved to Jaskier it nearly caused Geralt to stagger back. He forced himself to breathe through it as he crouched down, coming face to face with the bard. He was staring unblinkingly at the opposite wall as he continued muttering the phrase over and over his mind clearly elsewhere.

Geralt tried getting his attention gently by rubbing a hand across his clothed arm.

“Come on Jaskier, whats going on? Please.” He pleaded softly. When he got no response he told him quietly that he would be right back. He got to his feet quickly and rushed out the door.

“Eskel! Eskel, I need you.” Geralt said just loud enough for Eskel to hear, but not loud enough to draw any attention. He heard the panicked pinch in his own voice as he rapped his knuckle on the door to get his brother’s attention. 

Eskel opened the door frowning at him. He had clearly been in the process of removing his armor. His gloves cast aside along with his swords and red leather jerkin, leaving him in his leather breeches and undershirt. 

“What's wrong?” Eskel looked him over before pushing past him and rushing to his and Jaskier’s room. Geralt shut Eskel’s door and was hot on his heels. 

Geralt crouched in front of the omega once more and tried to get his attention. The cornflower blue eyes of the bard still glazed over.

“We need to get him on the bed.” Eskel prompted as he began shifting the blankets about to fix the nest. Geralt looked over his shoulder at the man. 

“Do you think it will be alright to move him? He looks..” He didn’t know what to say. Too fragile?

“You need to get him somewhere comfortable. It's important.”

Geralt let out a shaky sigh and gently lifted Jaskier. He set him in the center of the nest and was about to move away when Eskel’s hand shot out grabbing his arm. “We need to lay with him.”

“What?!” Geralt looked at the bard then at Eskel. “He can’t-”

“Not like that, jackass. We need to comfort him.” Eskel’s words were as quick as his hand had been. 

Eskel was already laying down behind the bard. He motioned impatiently for Geralt to join them. Geralt hesitated, but was prompted into movement when Jaskier let out a nearly inaudible whine. He lay in front of the omega as his brother began smoothing his hand over the clothed arm and shoulder of the omega between them. 

Eskel kept his tone light and words soft, but he spent most of the night berating Geralt. The omega between them slept as they talked. He tried defending himself in the beginning, but gave up, as his brother was not taking his shit. He knew he had fucked up. He had to set this right. He would try in the morning.

\----  
Geralt felt a whine in his throat as he looked over the gaunt face of his longtime friend. The man who had traveled through swamps and over mountains with him. The man who would help wash his hair when drowners got the best of him in a fight and pulled him into the muck and mud of swamps. Who had dressed his wounds when a Royal Wyvern had gotten a lucky swipe in on his side during a hunt and he had been too delirious from potions and poison to properly tend to the wounds. 

Geralt felt his legs weaken at the magnitude of his fuck up. His knees hit the floor and his hands reached out to Jaskier who, for his part, was quick to rush forward and grab said hands clasping them between his own. The omega glanced at Eskel who had gotten up from his seat slightly, but made no move towards his brother. Geralt did let out a whine now that he was holding Jaskier’s hands.

“Geralt what’s wrong?” Jaskier looked panicked. Geralt could do nothing, but huff a laugh. Here Jaskier was wasting away in front of him and the omega was worried about him?

“I hurt you. I was careless and now you.. You’re…”

Jaskier shook his head. “This,” He motioned to himself. “This was my fault. If I had presented as- No it doesn’t matter. You have both been kind. I will gather my things and take my leave of your life.” Jaskier began removing his hands from Geralt’s grip, but Geralt was not letting him go now. 

“Jaskier. Will you allow me to court you? Will you allow me to take you to Kaer Morhen and help you through your heat however you need me to?” Geralt felt exposed asking this in front of his brother, but he had no choice. Jaskier was trying to leave. 

“Eskel,” Jaskier didn’t take his eyes away from Geralt as he began. “You mentioned rejection sickness. I’m not familiar with the concept.”

Eskel cleared his throat. He had taken his seat once more at some point. “Put simply? You had already picked out a heat mate before you were even in pre heat and said mate has shown signs of rejecting you. You become so emotionally drained that you experience a severe lack of appetite as well as a lack of rationality.”

“And how would one go about reversing that?”

“Either moving on and seeking help or your chosen heat-mate accepts.”

“So my body… I chose-”

“Yes, you chose my idiot of a brother. And he chose you. He's just too thick to see it.” 

The protest at being called an idiot died on Geralt’s tongue as he watched the emotions running through cornflower blue eyes. 

“Can… I know I asked to go, but can I have time to think about it?” Jaskier made to pull his hands away again and this time Geralt let go. 

“Of course.” Geralt said quietly as he stood up. Jaskier motioned for him to take the open seat the omega had been sitting in, but Geralt shook his head gently. “Have some more broth. I want to have a word with Eskel outside. Will that be alright?”

Jaskier looked stricken a moment before looking at the table schooling his facial features into a calm mask. He couldn’t hide the anxiety that spiked through the calm apple blossom scent that had been surrounding him before. 

“It’ll only be a moment.” Geralt assured Jaskier. The bard nodded and waved for them to go.

As soon as the door closed Eskel growled at him.

“I don’t want to be away from him-”

“I need to get some things for our trip up the mountain. Can you please make sure he stays safe. And..”Geralt looked to the door. “Please find out what caused him to act like that last night.”

“Besides the rejection sickness?”

“I think it was something else. You heard what he was muttering.”

Eskel nodded looking at the door as well. “I can stay around with him. I can write down what Vesemir wanted as well.”

They entered the room to find Jaskier sitting exactly where they had left him. He had drunk part of the broth. This prompted Gearlt to purr involuntarily at the sight. This drew the bard from his staring contest with the door handle as though he hadn’t noticed them return. 

“Oh, You’re back already. I thought… nevermind.” He plastered a smile on his face. Something about it was especially wrong. 

“May I borrow a piece of parchment to write our idiot a list? He's going to do some shopping.” Eskel prompted as he moved back to his spot at the table. 

“I’ll go with you!” Jaskier stood and was about to move to his bags for a change of clothes Geralt was sure. He was stopped short by a hand on his wrist.Eskel’s hand.

“You smell of preheat.” Eskel explained gently, letting go of the bard’s wrist as quickly as he had grabbed it. “Stay here with me. Geralt will get what we need for the trip.”

Jaskier looked between them a moment. He was studying them both. When he seemed to see what he needed he nodded once more and instead of moving to his own chair he slid into Eskel’s lap. The witcher looked shocked a moment, but recovered and pulled the bard against himself more securely. 

“If you can grab my composition book, Geralt,” The bard prompted.

The book in question was nearly full of musings and poems. Half started songs and poems. Geralt made a note of this being the Bard’s only one on him. He was sure wherever the bard nested in Oxenfurt there were more of these books. 

_-_-_  
With his list in his hand, Geralt set out into the town. Jaskier had added a few things of his own. Some winter clothes, A new set of clothes surprisingly in black. And a few side things like food. Geralt tried not to think too hard about the items on the list. He didn’t want to get his hopes up about the chance Jaskier was going to come with them. He made quick work of the list and returned with a cart full of items.They would have to put both horses to work to drag all this up so he had purchased a second one-horse cart.

As much as Scorpion and Roach liked each other, Geralt was sure they wouldn't get along having to be yoked next to each other the week it would take to get to the keep.

When he entered their room he wasn’t too surprised to find the tankard empty and the two omegas curled together in the nest of blankets. Eskel opened an eye when Geralt entered, giving him a small hum of greeting before nuzzling back against soft brown locks at the nape of Jaskier’s neck. The other let out a small unconscious whine at the sudden breath so close to his scent gland.

Geralt was about to sit at the table when Eskel caught his attention. “Join us. He needs all the comfort he can get.”

About an hour after settling in, Jaskier awoke again. He shuffled about a bit before finally seeming to admit to himself he was awake. Cornflower blue eyes peered through the hair that had fallen over his face in his sleep. His gaze roamed over Geralt’s face as the witcher watched him in return. 

“Eskel and I talked,” Jaskier began quietly, almost a whisper as though the witcher at his back wouldn’t hear. Geralt hummed to show he was listening and to encourage the other to go on. “I think… I think I will go to Kaer Morhen after all.”

Geralt’s heart soared and he let out a whine as the stress of anticipation ebbed from him. He pulled the bard a little closer. “We will make sure you don’t regret that choice.”

“I just want you to know though. I know I’m known for… Being promiscuous, but I don’t know if i could… I don’t know if i want-” 

Geralt cut him off with a soft hum once more. “Songbird, don’t stress yourself.”

“But omegas-”

“Can choose not to have sex during their heat. There's other ways we can help you through it.”

Eskel hummed an affirmation from behind Jaskier as an arm looped around the omega pulling him against the larger omega and slightly away from Geralt. Eskel was a bit of a cuddler after all, especially when the scent of the omega in front of him was starting to make him go into pre heat as well. 

“We need to get you fit enough for travel.” Eskel said softly into Jaskier’s nape. The other writhed slightly at the feeling of talking against his sensitive neck.

“Eskel,” Geralt murmured a gentle warning trying not to alarm the fragile omega between them. Eskel was starting to rile the other up.

“It's alright Geralt.” Jaskier clearly lied. Eskel pulled away at the clear fib and shook his head.

“Geralt’s right. It's not fair to you.”

They stayed in the bed a bit longer, but Geralt's stomach made it clear after a point that staying in the bed wasn’t a viable long term thing. He had forgone any food all day in order to focus on making sure his omega was fed. Now he grunted in annoyance.

“Let’s get some food.” Jaskier offered.

“Will you be alright to?” Eskel asked softly not lifting his head from the pillow he lay against. Jaskier rolled onto his back and rested his hands on his stomach.

“I think so. Unless you think I stink.”

“You smell, but it's not a stink.” Eskel assured him as he moved to get closer to Jaskier’s neck again. If Geralt didn’t know any better he would think Eskel was getting drunk on the increasingly clean smell of the other omega.

Jaskier turned his head and looked at Eskel a moment. His hand reached up and fingers delicately ran across the lightening scar on the witcher’s face. Eskel winced a little as though afraid he was to be struck, but relaxed into it.

Geralt lay there as this happened, not wanting to disturb the tender moment. His brother deserved all the attention and love he could get. He found himself making a surprised noise when a lute calloused finger was brushed across his facial scars as well moments later.

“Lets get food.” Jaskier finally said as he wiggled from between the two. He grabbed his clothing bag and went behind the room divider as he changed. Geralt took this time to get off the bed as well. He scooped a brown paper wrapped package from the pile of new purchases he hadn’t wanted to leave in the cart in the stables. When Jaskier emerged from behind the blind, dressed in his matching red breeches and doublet, Geralt handed the package to him. The bard raised an eyebrow as he opened the paper pouch. He rolled a vial held by a cord from the paper. An amber liquid was stoppered in the bottle, no bigger than a coin. “Geralt, What's this?” he looked up at the witcher in confusion. Eskel got up from the bed looking at it as well. 

“Well, That's a fine start.” He murmured too quietly for the human to hear.

“Its.. er,” Geralt suddenly felt self conscious. “It’s a bottle of perfume.”

“So it is.” Jaskier noted as he smelled the cork not even bothering to open it. “Lavender.” He hummed. “And lilies of the valley?” he closed his eyes a few moments clearly savoring the smell. He opened them once more staring at the witcher. “But why?”

“Its.. It's a courting gift.” Geralt found his voice going down in volume as he felt anxiety and nerves. What if the omega thought it was dumb? What if he rejected the gift. He looked at the floor.

“A what?” Jaskier prompted having clearly not heard Gearlt’s confession.

“A courting gift.” Geralt said more confidently. 

The response was a soft “Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to comment!!! Even if this chapter is like super old. I love to hear thoughts and ideas. I read them and cherish every comment!
> 
> If you want to find me Elsewhere you can find me on my personal blog here [Princessoffrost](https://theprincessoffrost.tumblr.com/)


	13. Jaskier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was betaed by [Sarazelswift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarazelSwift/pseuds/SarazelSwift) and [viperscreed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed) They are both amazing!
> 
> Reminder that my regular beta has a Geralt/Jaskier fic here too. [viperscreed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed) also has an A/B/O fic [Song as Old as Rhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740162/chapters/65236684)  
> Please check it out and give her some love. she has been a huge help. 
> 
> Thank you to [kylith_dynixan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan) for helping me brainstorm!
> 
> I would like to also let everyone know I have what started as a one-shot domestic fluff that may become a series of one-shots in the near future [Pizza pockets are not dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/66150988?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_355404937) . It was brought about by me asking [kylith_dynixan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan) for a fluffy prompt to help with how heavy this story has become. Its a modern AU fluff fic. If you want to check it out after this chapter I encourage it. Its a total tone change. I am open to ideas for continuing that one if anyone has some. Feel free to put them in the comments there and if an idea strikes me in the right way I may make another ficlet.
> 
> I did change some tags Polyamorous Pack, Jaskier did not have a good childhood, Scent Kink, Scenting as well as the additional shipping pairs of Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia , Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
> 
> This chapter will have mentions of Jaskier's not-so-great past in more detail. I do have it marked off with ********** . I will provide a summery in the end notes of what is skipped if you choose not to read that part. 
> 
> As the tag "Polyamorous pack" Implies this fic is going to become a bit more poly. As well as the addition of more pairings listed.
> 
> With that long note out of the way, Please enjoy. Don't be afraid to comment!!!!

Jaskier looked at the vial in his hand. The perfumed oil shimmered in the candle light as he rolled it this way and that. Geralt was blushing and not meeting his eye as he considered the gift. He felt butterflies in his stomach and a wave of pure adoration. He felt a bit more shame from the fact he had thought mere days ago that Geralt was going to abandon him. His talk with Eskel had cleared some things up while Geralt had been out shopping.

_-_-_-_-_

“What happened last night?” Eskel asked as he let Jaskier off his lap minutes after the door closed behind Geralt. 

“What do you mean?” Jaskier asked as he settled himself on the edge of the bed. 

“That was more than just rejection sickness. What was that?”

Jaskier bristled a little at the probing, but relaxed as he looked over the kind, open face of Geralt’s packmate. 

“I had.. I had a rough upbringing that was unkind to omegas. I don’t like to talk about it.” Jaskier closed his eyes, rubbing his thumb and forefinger across them, pinching the bridge of his nose once done. Gods he was still tired even after all the sleeping. A twinge of arousal and want ran through him like an old aching joint. He ignored the dull ache as he opened his eyes once more to meet the gold cat eyes of the witcher still seated at the table. 

“You don’t have to tell me, but it would be good for Geralt to know. I can tell him so you only have to tell the story once.”

“N-no” Jaskier hesitated as he thought it over. It would be easier to unload his burden onto Eskel, but he owed Geralt an explanation. His friend had been trying this whole time and he was rewarding that effort with pain and deep cutting sorrow. He could see it in all of Geralt’s expressions and actions of late. “No, I will tell him myself, but I should tell you as well so we are all on the same page.” Jaskier shifted in his seat to get more comfortable. He would rather tell this in the comfort of his nest, but he knew the sad scents that would come from this story would permeate the fabric. He didn’t want to literally lay in that misery. 

Eskel shifted in his seat getting more comfortable. His eyes never left Jaskier as he waited with an open expression. 

Jasker took a few steadying breaths closing his eyes once more to center himself. Slow breath in, Hold to the count of five, Slow breath out. Finally when he felt he was ready he looked at Eskel again.

“Where do I start?” Jaskier mused to himself mostly. 

“Wherever you’re most comfortable.” Eskel provided his tone soft.

**********

Jaskier blew out a breath. He just had to work through his nerves. He got the sudden urge to pace. Getting up he began moving about the room aimlessly. That seemed to relax him enough to speak. 

“I was born the eldest son in my noble family. My parents raised me as an alpha assuming I would present as one. I would be taking my father’s title once I presented at thirteen. I’m sure you can imagine their surprise when their assuredly alpha son presented as an omega. My father was furious.” Jaskier let out a shaky breath as he stopped in his pacing to risk a glance at Eskel. The witcher was sitting forward in his seat watching the bard attentively. When he noticed Jaskier looking at him he nodded a small amount to encourage him to keep going. 

“They sent me to a boarding school as soon as my first heat was starting to wind down. The Ironwood Academy for Omega Manners and Etiquette.”

Jaskier had gone back to his pacing by this point and had been walking away from Eskel. When he mentioned the name of the school, Eskel sucked a breath in through his teeth making a hissing noise in the process. This caused Jaskier to pause in his pacing and look at the witcher.

“Ironwood Academy?” The witcher asked as though he was unsure he heard correct. Jaskier hummed an affirmation watching the emotions play across the other man’s face. 

“You know the place?” Jaskier prompted after a handful of beats of silence. 

“Yes, mostly from the stories I hear from people who were once ‘students’ of the place. Met a few omegas who were mated to some of my wealthier employers. They never had anything good to say about it. Never been there myself though.”

“Its.. They were..” Jaskier grunted in frustration. His job was his silver tongue and being a wordsmith. Getting annoyed with his lack of eloquence, he started pacing again as he shook his head and started over.

“They were very liberal with their ‘education’ practices. Coming from a highborn family, I had an easier time with the manners and the like. I didn’t get the punishments for that, sometimes they would beat some of the others over that. They would beat the children at the dinner table for having bad manners. Sometimes they would starve them. Lock them in wooden dog kennels in the banquet hall so they could watch and learn how to behave. My ‘punishments’ were for other things. Speaking out of turn, talking too loudly or too much. My voice got me in trouble a lot. I would get in trouble for helping some of the others. I would be there to patch up and comfort those who needed it. I would sing to those who needed it at night. Those whose families, like mine, abandoned them there. There were kids of all ages there. Some younger than myself. Gods,” 

Jaskier stopped and smoothed his hands over his face rubbing open palms there a few seconds before moving his hands into his hair ruffling it roughly. He drops his hands to his sides again and looks to Eskel.

********** 

“You got away though?”

Jaskier bit his lip nodding. “About a year in. They had me outside drawing water for the headmaster’s bath when I saw my opportunity. The other boys who were helping me had already gone inside ahead. I slipped through a broken part of the wall too thin for an adult to get through, but a malnourished sprite of a boy could. I wandered the town like an idiot. It's a surprise I wasn’t grabbed and taken back to the school like the runaway I was. All I had was my school clothes. No money, no title.” He sat on the other chair at the table to stop pacing a little while. 

“How did you manage to get away from there?”

“A witcher saved me.”

“A witcher?” Eskel looked surprised.”Do you know who?”

“He said his name was Liam.” Jaskier shrugged.

“How did you know he was a witcher?” 

“I grew up hearing stories about witchers. The gold eyes, the double swords. And he told me outright when I begged to come with him wherever he was going.”

“What school was he in?”

“He kept his medallion tucked in his chemise. I saw the chain, but never what the symbol was.”

“What did he look like?”

“Thin? Dark hair shorn very short to his head. Thin nose? Smelled of citrus...Gods it's been years let me think…” Jaskier laid his head back onto the back of his seat. “He always wore this black jerkin with these..” He sat up looking at Eskel as he motioned to his own left shoulder. “Crisscrossing straps on his left shoulder. Oh! And..” he made a motion as though to rake three of his fingers down the right side of his face from his hairline to his jaw just shy of his eye. “These three scars.”

Eskel started at him blankly for a few seconds before he furrowed his brows. “What did you say his name was?”

“Liam?” Jaskier copied Eskel in furrowing his own brows. “Why? Do you know him? Is he still alive?”

“I think.. I may be wrong, but I think Liam is Lambert.”

“Lambert the wolf?”

Eskel nodded.

“Lambert the wolf who will be wintering in Kaer Morhen?”

“The very same.”

“I think I may have to go to Kaer Morhen. I owe him my thanks.” Jaskier said with a small laugh. 

“Why would you owe him that?”

“He brought me with him to Oxenfurt and set me up with someone to care for me who he had done contracts for a few times in the past and who owed him a favor. A very kindly old gentleman who took me in as one of his own grandchildren. He made sure I got into the Academy. Lia- Lambert would drop by to play cards with the old man whenever he happened to be passing by Oxenfurt. The old man, Grandpa Marius, would tell me after the fact that the witcher was coming to make sure I was safe and settled in. I was never in the manor when he would happen to stop by so I only ever heard about later. He only stopped by a handful of times the first three years of me living there. Then it's like he grew bored of stopping by or maybe.. Maybe he died. We didn’t know. He simply stopped visiting after three years. Grandpa Marius said that happened sometimes.” 

“That sounds like Lambert to a T.” Eskel said with a small surprised laugh. How long had you traveled with him to get to Oxenfurt?”

“A week.. Roughly. He was a bit surly, but he was also kind when I would randomly break down on the road.”

“I suppose. Fresh out of a year of-”

“Yes that, but he got me to Oxenfurt safe and sound and now we are here.”

“That we are. What caused the other part last night? The..” Eskel motioned to the bed inarticulately.

“I thought because Geralt is the last Alpha and…” Jaskier cut his gaze away to the table picking at a piece of bread.

“oh” Eskel breathed softly. “You thought he and I were… “ 

Jaskier sighed. No point in beating around the bush. They would all become decently friendly over the winter anyway what with a keep full of Omegas in heat. “Having sex.” 

Eskel huffed a small laugh shaking his head. “He wouldn’t do that to you.”

“You're not denying you would.” Blue eyes boldly met gold.

“Were this a normal year and this was us randomly meeting at this inn on our way to the keep? Yes. Given the situation we are in right now? No.”

Jaskier scrutinized his expression a few moments before nodding to himself. “Alright.”

“Alright?” Eskel looked confused.

“Alright.” Jaskier stated matter-of-factly. 

“Wait, alright what?”

“I believe you.” Jaskier took a long drink from the tankard of broth before him. He winced at the fact it was cold. “Ugh. I waited too long.” He murmured to himself. 

“May I?” Eskel held out his hand for the tankard. Jaskier handed it over curiously.

A quick sign of Igni later and the broth was handed back with steam lazily curling out of it.

Jaskier made quick work of finishing the broth and stood stretching. “I’m tired still.” he whined.

“Lets get back into the nest.” Eskel suggested as he stood as well. Jaskier eyed the witcher a few moments before crawling into the nest and settling down. He was quickly joined by the other man and they both settled in for a nap.

_-_-_-_-

Eskel cleared his throat drawing Jaskier back to the present. “Still with us songbird?” 

“Yeah- yes sorry.” Jaskier looked to Gealt who looked like he was between bolting and collapsing. “It's beautiful and so thoughtful,” Jaskier cooed as he slung the cord around his neck. He picked the vial up from where it was resting against his collarbone. “But Geralt?”

The witcher hummed.

“Why perfume?”

“It's.. It's a tradition among witchers. The first courting gift an alpha must give is a vial of perfume. One that smells close to their desired omega’s natural scent.” Geralt said softly as he didn’t meet Jaskier’s eye. Oh, If Jaskier was feeling more like himself he would have made some comment about the fact Geralt was acting like a nervous teenager.

“But my scent isn’t-”

“You like lavender. You- your soap.” Geralt was tripping over himself to explain as though Jaskier may take great offence to his choice. Jaskier looked to Eskel who was watching them both with a knowing smile.

“Do you like the gift?” Eskel prompted probably to save his brother some face.

“I do. It’s lovely.” Jaskier smiled, still playing with the glass vial. “Do I apply the perfume or...?”

“The smell will permeate the cork.” Eskel informed as he pulled a cord up from his own neck showing he also had one. “Geralt gave me this after our first year on the path.” He assured him probably thinking Jaskier may take offence.

Jaskier moved to Geralt’s side drawing his attention. 

“It’s a lovely gift, Alpha.” He said softly. Using the title made him feel… warm. When he had been forced to use it in his youth he had found it made him feel dirty and unsafe. Here and now, it felt like something warm. Like he was reclaiming something. It helped that he got a small purr for the man in return for it. 

“Lets get food! I’m starved.” Eskel announced.

They planned to spend about a week at the inn while Jaskier recovered. He and Eskel would talk at length about poetry and the arts. He would grill the new witcher about stories of his time on the path. Geralt was always nearby. He would interject if the mood struck him, but he mostly kept a respectful distance and listened as he would fiddle with his equipment or sharpen a blade. 

About five days in, Jaskier finally felt calm enough to tell Geralt everything. They sat at the table in the room enjoying a meal and some ale that they had sent up for them. Jaskier spent as little time as possible in the main tavern room after that first night with the man. 

The three sat in companionable silence as they ate their dinner of roast potato and venison steaks. Jaskier picked at his food a little before catching Eskels eye. He cut a piece of venison and popped it into his mouth showing the witcher he had eaten it. Eventually he cleared his throat catching the attention of Geralt.

“Need something songbird?”

“Actually… I think we need to talk.”

Geralt’s brows furrowed as he put his fork and knife down, he pushed his plate away slightly. “Something wrong?”

“Should I go?” Eskel offered, already moving stand. Jaskier looked up at him shaking his head.

“You’ve already heard it.” he could see the dots being connected in Eskel’s mind. A raised brow asked ‘are you sure’ Jaskier nodded.

“Already heard..?” Geralt trailed off. He didn’t like not being in the know, but clearly knew when not to push too far.

“We need to talk about my time as an omega,” Jaskier paused looking around the room a moment to recollect his thoughts.”prior.”

Geralt nodded glancing at Eskel who had gotten up and grabbed a blanket from their nest. He brought it over and draped it over Jaskier’s shoulders. Jaskier smiled at him for the kind gesture as the other retook his spot. The blanket smelled of the three of them and acted as a balm for the nerves he knew he would be re-fraying with his explanation.

Geralt sat quietly as Jaskier launched into his story for the second time this week. When he mentioned Ironwood, Geralt let slip an unhappy growl that stopped Jaskier in his tracks. 

“They sent you there?” Geralt growled at the opening to talk. “Those…” He paused clearly trying to put into words his feelings. “Those fuckers.” He snarled. Jaskier felt Eskel’s hand on his that rested on the table. This grounded him. He knew Geralt was just voicing frustration about them and not him, but that didn’t stop him from feeling some of the pain from those words having said the things that prompted this response.

After a few huffs and growls of frustration, Geralt seemed to pull himself back together and motioned gently that Jaskier should continue.

He watched Geralt’s reactions as he explained the abuse he went through. Watched as knuckles and jaw clenched. He stayed quiet for the most part though he would let out small nearly piercing whines and whimpers on occasion that reminded Jaskier of a dog’s. When Jaskier was wrapping up Geralt cleared his throat and smoothed his posture and facial features. 

“How did you get away?” Geralt asked softly as he leaned on the table. Eskel squeezed his hand gently. 

“I was taken in by a witcher who must have taken pity on me in a tavern. He brought me to Oxenfurt.” 

“Witcher?” Geralt straightened up looking at Eskel.

“We think it was Lambert.” Eskel spoke up for the first time in an hour. “He took him to a contact of his called Marius”

Geralt thought it over a few moments before nodding. “I think Lambert had a contact in Oxenfurt named Marius. We will be seeing him this winter.. Hopefully. We can ask him about it.”

“Doubt he would remember me” Jaskier mused looking up at the ceiling of the room. “I was a scrawny, scared little omega last he saw me.”

“I doubt he could forget you.” Eskel said with a smile in his voice. Geralt grunted in agreement. 

Jaskier looked at them a few moments before pulling his plate back to himself about to dig in once more. He stopped as he speared a potato and looked up at his longtime friend across the table. 

“Anything you want to say?” he cautiously opened the floor to the Alpha.

“You’re here now. We won’t let anything happen to you.” He sounded so sure of himself that Jaskier couldn’t help but believe him. He did feel guilt gnawing at him though.

He caught a whiff of wilted flowers and sunk further into himself. As he was about to say something, Eskel chimed in. 

“I’m pretty sure what Geralt meant was, We are happy you are here with us now. The past is hard, but we are here now.

Geralt grunted an affirmation as he caught Jaskier’s eye.

“How about we finish this food?” Jaskier prompted after a few moments of awkward silence. 

The next few days the other two acted like nothing had changed. Eskel prompted him to play some music and he would occasionally join in on a line or two if he knew the song, though never very confidently. Sometimes Jaskier would hear Geralt humming along as well. Sometimes the three of them would engage in a game or two of gwent, though Jaskier’s deck wasn’t as well crafted as Eskel’s seemed to be.

The last day of their stay, Jaskier was gifted with a second courting gift. It was presented to him wrapped in a deep navy blue velvet. As he pulled the fabric aside he gasped. A dagger.

The handle was wrapped with a buttery yellow deer hide leather that was wrapped in such a way that the dark polished wood of the handle peeked out in a diamond pattern. The dark wood the same deep brown that matched his lute and that was also the main component of the sheith. The crossguard was a silvery metal that was shaped to curve up towards the handle. Some intricate etchings on it depicted buttercups and dandelions. The pommel contained a gem the same blue as his eyes. Holding it in his hand he noted that the whole thing from silver tipped scabbard to the pommel was about 8 inches give or take. The scabbard had some silver at both ends to accent the deep walnut. A loop off the side provided a place to attach it to his person how he saw fit.

He looked at Geralt who tried to hide his fidgeting. “Go ahead and pull it out.” He said encouragingly. 

Jaskier looked back down at the weapon in his hands. Pulling it from the scabbard, the silver of the blade caught the candle and natural lights glistening in all its polished glory. The same dandelion and buttercup etchings followed the center of the blade on either side of an etching of the words “Aep glosse yn me dear yn” That ran down the very center of the blade on both sides. Jaskier ran a fingertip across the elder speech

“What's it say?” Jaskier asked not taking his eyes off the silver metal. 

Geralt coughed into his hand fakely as he hid what he said. Jaskier looked at him now with a huffed laugh. “Witcher” He warned jokingly.

“Bard” Geralt rumbled back, matching his joking tone. 

“Just tell him, you ass.” Eskel said, clearly amused and annoyed.

“To watch over my dear one” Geralt muttered like a chided child.

Jaskier put the dagger back in its scabbard and wrapped it carefully back in its velvet, setting it gently onto the table before launching himself into Geralt’s chest as he wrapped his arms around the bulky witcher.

“I take it that you like it?” Geralt prompted from where he had nestled his face onto Jaskier’s shoulder, not quite at his neck, but close enough to smell the other’s scent more clearly. His own arms wrapped around the bard.

“I adore it. How thoughtful and useful.” 

Jaskier heard Eskel shift and looked over to him. He waved him over. The other witcher hesitated, but when Geralt raised his eyes to the other they exchanged some communication and Eskel gave up. He moved to their side and joined in their hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summery for the part marked with **********  
>  Jaskier was eldest son set to inherit his father's lands and title when he presented as an alpha. Since he presented as an omega, he was sent to a very strict elite boarding school called The Ironwood Academy for Omega Manners and Etiquette in order to "teach him to be a good omega" the school was very cruel with punishments over the smallest of transgressions.
> 
> Eskel knows about the existence of said school and even met some omegas who "graduated" from there. They never had good things to say about the school.
> 
> If you want to find me Elsewhere you can find me on my personal blog here [Princessoffrost](https://theprincessoffrost.tumblr.com/) Feel free to send me prompts for my one-shot or just want to come say hi! 
> 
> Reminder that comments are read and very much loved by this author!!!!


	14. Eskel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Beta'd by [viperscreed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed) who also has an A/B/O fic [Song as Old as Rhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740162/chapters/65236684)  
> Please check it out and give her some love. Like always she has been a great help.
> 
> Thank you to [kylith_dynixan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan) for sitting with me through the shitstorm that is my writing process.
> 
> Reminder that I have a one-shot domestic fluff that may become a series of one-shots in the near future [Pizza pockets are not dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/66150988?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_355404937) . It was brought about by me asking [kylith_dynixan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan) for a fluffy prompt to help with how heavy this story has become. Its a modern AU fluff fic. If you want to check it out after this chapter I encourage it. Its a total tone change. I am open to ideas for continuing that one if anyone has some. Feel free to put them in the comments there and if an idea strikes me in the right way I may make another ficlet.
> 
> I would like to point out that a few chapters ago I changed the Rating from M to E. I forgot to mention it the chapter after I made the change. It doesnt get very Explicit yet, but I want to cover my bases incase one of the boys takes things off the rails again. 
> 
> Jaskier goes through some my story typical panic in this chapter. I don't think its quite as heavy as the last few times I have warned about it, but if someone needs me to indicate where it happens please kindly let me know in the comments and I will be sure to edit this chapter to include the usual markings I use. I will say it happens in the section that starts with "Day six was miserable."
> 
> As always huge thank-you to every one of you lovely people who take the time to comment and interact with this fic. I love you all.

They made final preparations and set out in the afternoon. Eskel helped Geralt sort out what needed to be in what cart. Jaskier happily lent a hand where he was needed whether it be holding something or folding something away. When a bolt of softly woven blue dyed cotton was passed to Eskel he raised a brow at Geralt. While the bard had run off to collect something from the room Eskel moved to Geralt’s side.

“Is this what I think it is?” He prompted as he hefted the thick bolt of cotton in his arms.

Geralt grunted as he finished securing a sack of flour so it wasn't going anywhere. “Depends”

“On?”

“What you think it is.”

Eskel barked a laugh. “You’re serious about him. That's good. If you weren’t I was thinking of trying to court him.”

“Eskel” Geralt warned as he looked around them at the busy street.

“Come now, Alpha,” Eskel purred, letting some omega sweetness seep into his tone. “You’re going all out. The perfume, The dagger and now the Pelt?”

“Eskel” Geralt’s tone had a light whine to it. The one he saved for behind bedroom doors. He grunted dropping the whine. “You told me to court him.” he said too softly for human ears.

“That I did, but I wasn’t expecting you to go this far. You never went past the perfume for Lambert, and he's Pack.” When Geralt looked like he was going to protest, Eskel held up a hand. “You already explained it. Yes Lambert has Aiden, but he also has you.”

“I want him to have a good heat. Hes already expressed he doesn’t want to have sex through it so I need to try and help ease him through the pain in other ways.” 

“And you intend to try and continue pursuing him after the winter is over?”

“If he will let me. Otherwise I will stand by and-”

“And watch sadly from the sidelines? Geralt, you need to let him know how you feel.”

“I can't, I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” 

“Stop pouting like a fucking puppy. Get your head out of your ass and tell the bard how you feel before the winter is out. Or I may make good on my threat.”

“To court him?”

“To court him.” Eskel confirmed as he wrapped the bolt of fabric in a stray blanket to keep it safe. 

~~  
Jaskier brought down his bags and began packing them away in the back of the wagon attached to Roach. He clapped his hands smiling. “Shall we be on our way?” 

Geralt nodded as he mounted Roach.

“Wait,” Eskel couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of this sooner. “Where's your horse?”

Jasker laughed, “I don’t own one.”

Eskel couldn’t help the open stare. He looked between his mounted brother and back to the bard. “Geralt doesn’t let anyone touch Roach.”

“I know. Usually I walk.”

“Walk? But..” Eskel looked between the pair again. “We can’t make good time if you are on foot.” He looked over the carts. They were both full of supplies. He supposed they could move some items around and Jaskier could sit in the back, but no good. And Scorpion, though relatively gentle tempered, would probably protest to more weight. He made up his mind. “We are getting you a horse.”

Jaskier spluttered. “I can’t afford-”

“I will get you a horse and you can pay me back by playing music for us this winter.”

Jaskier blushed. Oh humans were so cute when they did that. Eskel nodded to himself. It would take quite a bit of coin, but he would get Jaskier something good.

“Hold on.” Geralt grunted as he dismounted. He pulled his admittedly thin coin purse from his belt and tossed it to Eskel. “Use what's there as well.”

Eskel didn’t even bother to count the coin as he stashed it. “Wish to come with?” He offered the bard who thought it over and then shook his head. 

“I wasn’t very good at telling a good horse from a lame one. Maybe it's best you go without me.”

After some asking about, Eskel was pointed to the “top” stable in the area. A bit of shopping around later, he chose a gelding with dappled grey and white hair and a yellow almost blond mane and tail. The shop owner assured him that this one was spirited, but gentle. His own assessment of the horse showed it was young enough to be trained still and in good health.

After a purchase of tack and gear he led the gelding away to meet his new owner.

~~  
Jaskier’s blue eyes widened as he took in the new horse. He was cautious in approaching the beast. The large creature never took his deep chocolate brown eyes from the bard. 

“Eskel’” Jaskier breathed, looking the beast over. “It-”

“He”

“He’s beautiful. Does he have a name?”

“Not one the shop owner told me. You can call him whatever you want.” Eskel said smiling as he handed the reins over to the bard. Jaskier was quick to grab his things from the cart and set about filling his brand new saddle bags with the items. Eskel had made sure there was a spot he could hang his lute if he wanted. Jaskier noticed and hung said instrument.

Jaskier got into the saddle and after some adjusting and fussing he was finally ready to go. They were soon underway.

~~

The roads weren’t too bad as they rode. It had rained the night before so they had to avoid some puddles, but they were making good time. If they kept at this pace they would make it to the gates of Kaer Morhen in under two weeks. Jaskier seemed to lighten up at that. 

~~

About three nights into their travel, Jasker was in the process of brushing down his new horse for the night when he suddenly spat out. “Pegasus.”

The horse stomped his foot at being startled by the outburst but otherwise didn’t move. The witchers both looked to the bard.

“His.. His name” He looked between his companions before laughing a little. Eskel liked the sound. “His name can be Pegasus.”

“Thats a dumb name.” Geralt grumbed though his tone said humor. 

Jaskier sent a pouting look to him before looking at Eskel almost expectantly. 

“Its...nice?” Eskel shrugged not sure what to say. Jaskier pouted at him as well shaking his head and turning back to the beast as he ran a hand down his dappled muzzle.

“Do you like the name?” He whispered to the horse. The creature butted his head into Jaskier’s chest causing the bard to laugh. “Alright. Pegasus it is!” He declared.

Later, when they were sitting around the campfire eating some rabbit the two witchers had managed to catch, Eskel spoke up. “Why Pegasus?”

Jaskier hummed questioningly as he had a mouthful of rabbit leg.

“Why the name Pegasus for your horse?”

Jaskier choked the meat down holding up a single finger as a sign to wait a moment. He quickly took a swig of his water skin. 

“When I ride him I feel like I’m flying. Like the old stories said.”

Geralt let out a harrumph at the mention of fairy stories. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Jaskier flapped a hand in the direction of the white haired witcher in a dismissive motion. “I already know your opinion of the old tales. I can still pull inspiration from them though.”

“Inaccurate.” Geralt groused as he dug into more of his own dinner.

Eskel could see this was a conversion they had had many times. He chose to let it go and dig into his own meal. 

~~

The riding was rather smooth the next few days. They passed a traveling merchant band who offered them wares having recognized Geralt as the one who had saved one of their Kin a few seasons back. Eskel was looking through one of the carts when his eyes fell on a large brightly colored blanket. The design was a simple weave of brightly dyed wool that formed stripes. 

After a bit of haggling, he only had to pay two crowns. He tucked his new purchase away. 

They took dinner with the group as the sun was threatening to set. They left the camp just after dark and made camp of their own.

~~

Day six was miserable. About midday the skies opened up and it began pouring rain. They were nearly soaked to the bone by the time they pulled off the road into some trees for shelter.

Geralt scouted out a cave for them to rest in. A campfire was made and a rope produced to hang their things. Jaskier was quick to strip much to Eskel’s embarrassment. The bard removed everything and pulled out his sleep roll to sit on the floor of the cave. Eskel watched him out of the corner of his eye. For all the time they had spent together the last week, Eskel had not yet seen Jaskier naked. From the corner of his eye he tried to surreptitiously take in the other omega’s form.   
His skin was soft looking and mostly unmarred by scars or blemishes with the little bit he saw. Jaskier had been bold in taking off his clothes, but had been quick to throw a blanket around himself to keep warm. 

“Eskel?” The bard’s lilting voice came to him. “Aren’t you going to change clothes? They must be soaked.”

Eskel looked at him fully now. He was sitting on the bedroll with his knees up towards his chest. The blanket was around his shoulders and tucked under his feet to keep it from going anywhere. The sides crossed over under his collarbone showing a peek of a thickly haired chest with the same deep chestnut color as the top of the bard’s head. Eskel had seen peeks of it before from the other’s chemese, but this felt more intimate. He took a few moments to process what Jaskier had just said to him. 

“Uh… Sure.” He felt his voice break a little, clearing his throat, he began pulling off his armor. Jaskier looked to Geralt and began talking to him. Eskel felt his attention waning.

“Eskel?” Came Geralt’s gruff voice snapping his attention to his packmate. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah? Yeah I am. Just need…” He needed to get away from Jaskier’s scent. He could feel a mental fog starting to set in.

“Need?” Jaskier prompted as he stood up. Eskel realised he had stopped at taking his jerkin off.

As Jaskier moved towards him he felt himself backing away. The man’s blanket had fallen from around his shoulders showing they contained more muscle than would be expected of someone of his profession. His hair was dripping and the water was being absorbed up by the top of the blanket causing the dark grey wool to slightly stick to his skin. 

“Eskel?” Jaskier held out a hand to him, but didn’t make any moves to come closer. Geralt, on the other hand, had no such qualms. As he stepped around the bard, he rested a hand on his shoulder briefly, Squeezing it in a show of comfort before moving to his brother.

The only warning Eskel had for what would come next was the hand firmly wrapped around his waist. Geralt pulled him to himself sticking his nose into the crux of his neck and having a sniff. 

“Pre-heat” Geralt rumbled near his ear.

“But-” Jaskier said haltingly. He took a step forward before bringing his hand to his mouth, eyes widening in surprise. He took two steps back not removing his hand. “I- I’m sorry Eskel.” His eyes began to shimmer with tears.

“Can’t be pre.” Eskel shook his head still looking at Jaskier. “It's too soon.”

“You know that doesn’t matter.” Geralt said quietly, still not taking his face from Eskel’s neck. 

“It should” Eskel grumbled dryly.

Geralt hummed in agreement taking a few more deep breaths. Eskel could smell the cool scent of mint that was beginning to become present in his own scent. The light smell of cucumbers was also becoming noticeable. 

After the deep breaths, Geralt pushed himself away from Eskel, but kept his hand on Eskel’s waist. He felt the other’s thumb rubbing comfortingly along his side. “Will you be alright?” Geralt caught his eye. His pupils slightly dilated from the lower light in the cave.

Eskel really thought it over before formulating an answer. 

“I think I should be.”

“Let me know if that changes. I need you to be strong for this trip. When we get home I will owe you so much.” Geralt had rested his head on Eskel’s shoulder and breathed those words too quietly for Jaskier to hear. 

“I know.” Eskel said just as quietly as he rested a hand on Geralt’s shoulder. He had to be strong so they could get Jaskier to their home. Eskel was suddenly filled with the longing ache to hold the other omega in his nest. Show the omega he could build a good nest for them. He allowed himself a single whimper at that thought before he fell back on old witcher training. Taking a deep breath he pulled away from Geralt. The other looked him in the eye silently asking if he could do this. A small, nearly imperceptible nod was all he gave Geralt before moving to Jaskier. 

“Sorry to worry you.” Eskel ducked his head frowning. 

Jaskier seemed to shuffle in place as though unsure what to do. Eskel sighed and reached out pulling him to himself. The other omega still seemed unsure, body tense as though ready to bolt if pushed away. Eskel lightly grabbed the back of the other’s neck guiding him to his own throat. 

“It's alright” He cooed as he felt Jaskier’s nose rub against the side of his neck, his posture slowly melting . The other took in deep pulls of his scent. Eskel took the time to do the same to Jaskier. Pulling deep lungfuls of the truly intoxicating scent of Orchard. The smell of peaches began to bloom mixing with the distinct apple blossom.

They stayed like that for a bit longer than might be necessary. Eskel pulled away with a bit of a protective growl as he felt a gentle hand on his lower back that wasn’t the omega he was wrapped around. 

“Eskel, Your clothes are still wet.” Geralt cooed softly. 

Reluctantly, Eskel pulled back and looked at Jaskier. The front of his blanket was dark from where it had absorbed moisture from the witcher’s clothes. Jaskier didn’t seem to notice. His eyes were a bit glazed over and he held his mouth like a cat trying to hold scent in their olfactory. The smell of arousal was thicker around them. He could feel a cooling wetness on his neck and knew Jaskier had been mouthing there. His hand instinctively went up pressing against the cool wetness. 

“Jaskier?” Geralt cooed to him softly. The omega let out a small whimper as he stared at Eskel. “Omega?”

This seemed to pull Jaskier back to himself a bit. He closed his mouth and blinked a few times before stumbling backwards. “Eskel I- im” he kept backing up. His heel catching on a stone, he fell ass first in a flurry of blanket and limbs. Once on the ground he continued backwards away from them until he was against the wall of the cave farthest from them. His blanket lay halfway between himself and them leaving him naked. He huddled into himself.

Geralt moved towards Jaskier, picking up the discarded blanket in the process. 

“Jaskier?” He tried again. 

“Eskel.. I” 

Eskel took a few steps towards the other omega. Both witchers stopped dead momentarily when the smell of panic permeated the air. They were only stunned a few seconds before both wolves were spurred into action. Geralt rushed to Jaskier’s side, throwing the blanket around the other’s shivering form and lifting him. Eskel ran to their carts at the mouth of the cave gathering what bedding he could from under the oilskin tarps they had thrown over everything. 

He set about making a nest as quickly as he could while still keeping an eye on the pair. Geralt was sitting on the ground with Jaskier gently curled in his lap.He was quietly cooing and murmuring words of calm to the omega. It was quite a sight given that Jaskier was nearly as tall as Geralt.

When the nest was complete, Eskel called Geralt over. His brother moved slowly as he continued talking to Jaskier. He carried the omega to the nest and gently laid him in it. When he let go and was about to move away, Jaskier let out a distressed wail. He reached out for Geralt to come back to him.

“Jas, I have to get out of these wet clothes. We will make the nest wet if we join you just now.”

“Alpha” the bard choked out. His mind clearly in a pre-heat fog. 

Geralt sighed and picked the nude omega back up and held him to his chest. Jaskier sought out his neck and pressed his nose there. He slowly began mouthing at the juncture between shoulder and throat. Geralt let out a grunt at the feeling. A spike of fresh fir and pine in his scent made both omegas let out needy whimpers.

“Eskel, Please get changed quickly.” Geralt nearly growled as he held his head tilted away from the omega to allow the other the room to do as he pleased.

Eskel reluctantly tore his eyes away from the sight. His member giving a twitch in his breeches. 

He did as told and quickly got changed, hanging his wet clothes on the line they had set up. He also took the time to dig through Geralt and Jaskier’s bags pulling out small clothes for both as well as undershirts. He watched the pair from the corner of his eye as he got things sorted out. He saw as Jaskier moved his attention across Geralt’s throat. His mouth hovered over the alpha’s adam’s apple causing Geralt’s eyes to flutter closed as he tilted his head back. 

“Jas, You’re killing me.” He groaned through clenched teeth. 

Jaskier let out a light whine from the back of his throat as he continued working his way to the right side of Geralt’s throat. Eskel felt himself tense as he turned to them about to walk over. Jaskier’s lips moved along Geralt’s throat and began nosing under the collar of his shirt to move towards his shoulder. He stopped abruptly when his lips seemed to find the mark Eskel had left on the alpha last winter. He pulled back slowly and rested his forehead against Geralt’s collarbone. His shoulders shook as the smell of salt entered the air.

“Oh shit, Jaskier.” Geralt said urgently as he pulled himself back together. The omega in his arms letting out stifled sobs as though trying to hide his distress.

“Jaskier” Eskel closed the distance between them in a few quick strides and eased the omega away from Geralt. Standing back up, he turned the other man in his arms and guided his face to his own neck once more as he made soothing sounds. Jaskier clung to his shirt sobbing between sucking in long pulls of Eskel’s scent. Eskel hesitantly reached up with his free hand and loosened one of Jaskier’s hands guiding it to his own scent gland under the collar of his shirt. Jaskier seemed to relax a little when he felt the raised ridges of the claiming bite Geralt had given him in kind last winter. As Jaskier brushed fingers lightly over the ridges, Eskel let his hand go and reached around gently caressing Jaskier’s scruff. 

Geralt picked up the clothes that had been discarded in the panic. At his questioning look of if Eskel had this under control, Eskel gave him a very slight nod as he began gently rocking his body to soothe the omega in his arms. 

“Eskel” Jaskier whispered as he rested his cheek on the witcher’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Eskel nearly huffed a laugh. What could Jaskier even be sorry for? The very thought that Jaskier had done anything warranting an apology in this situation was preposterous. 

“For?” Eskel queried after a few beats of silence.

“You both are trying so hard. You are doing your best and I keep falling into.. I’m sorry.”

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about.” Eskel assured him as he began shuffling down into the nest. 

“I-I d-”

“Jaskier, what was going through your mind when you found.. When you found my mark on Geralt?”

“I...You...Geralt… “ He trailed off.

“You don’t have to talk about it right-” Geralt began as he stepped over having gotten dressed.

“I don’t stand a chance. Even if I were a good omega!” Jaskier suddenly pushed away causing Eskel to scramble to maintain his hold. The bard flopped onto the nest and righted himself crawling out of it to stand. He grabbed his discarded small clothes and pulled them on. 

“Songbird” Geralt’s tone was that of hurt pleading. 

“What do you mean stand a chance?” Eskel was moving towards him slowly. Hands moving in a way to indicate he wanted calm but not in a way that he was going to be using a sign.

Jaskier looked between the witchers. “You seriously have to ask me that?”

Geralt looked at Eskel and then back to Jaskier clearly confused.

The bard made a frustrated sound and threw his hands up. “I knew I was intruding to begin with. I know you are bringing me to Kaer Morhen out of some sort of pity or.. Or I don’t know! Some kind of heroic duty.”

“Heroic Duty?” Geralt parroted back. “Jaskier, You’re my friend. My longtime companion on the path.. I want you to be safe. I want… “ Geralt choked off looking at Eskel. Eskel knew his brother had a hard time explaining his feelings sometimes. He wanted to dive in and help supply him with the words he desperately needed, but he knew that this had to come from Geralt. He subtly shook his head to show he wasn’t going to be able to help. 

“You want what?” Jaskier breathed.

“Jasker, I want to… to share your heat... this year and every year after… if you will let me.” Geralt said haltingly as though afraid of being stopped.

“But Eskel.” Jaskier looked to the witcher in question who shrugged.

“We can talk about that later.”

“But the marks.”

“Geralt’s rut happens every other year. He gets a bit… feral during that time.” Eskel supplied. Geralt huffed, shaking his head. “And he had it last year.” Eskel continued.

Eskel could see that this had taken a lot out of the bard. He was about to suggest they crawl into the nest and rest, but he was beat out by Geralt suggesting just that.

“Y-yeah. Lets nest.” Jaskier nodded.

They listened to the rain and lay together in the nest for a few hours. Both witchers bracketed Jaskier with their bodies as he rested. 

By the time the rain petered off, the sun was already set. They chose to stay in the cave for the night having already set up camp.

They slept in the nest that night though both witchers took shifts sleeping in order to make sure nothing ventured into the cave.

The next morning as they were breaking up camp, Jaskier approached Eskel with a flower he had picked from outside the cave. It was a simple wild violet. The bloom was no bigger than Eskel’s thumb, but a deep purple in color. 

“Whats this for?” 

“I’m sorry for the trouble I have been causing you. And I wanted to give you something as pretty as you are.”

Eskel huffed a laugh shaking his head. “You are a charmer aren't you?”

“I can be.” Jaskier admitted easily with a single shrug.

“How are you doing this morning? After last night I mean.”

Jaskier looked lazily about them as though trying to clear his thoughts. After a few beats he looked back at Eskel.

“Are you alright with me coming along to Kaer Morhen? I mean, I will be intruding.”

Eskel stepped into his space now and took a dramatically deep intake of Jaskier’s scent. He pulled back and stared at Jaskier with a nearly lustful expression. “I would be delighted, Bard.”

Jaskier let out a shaky breath before nodding. His pupils blown wide with lust at the display.  
\--

Days later they were finally nearing where the path to the keep connected. It was overgrown, hard to see and was more akin to a deer trail , but the witchers knew it well despite the condition it was in. They were nearly to the turn off when the area became unnaturally foggy. 

“Geralt?” Jaskier called out nervously. “Eskel?”

Eskel caught sight of Geralt in the fog and they both nodded to each other dismounting. “Jaskier, get off the road.” he called out as Geralt sent Roach away. Eskel did the same to scorpion.

“F-foglets?” Jaskier asked as his horse shuffled around noisily and nervously. Jaskier dismounted and there was the sound of a hand on a horse rump. The horse went running probably to join Roach with any luck.

“Hmm” Geralt hummed in affirmation as he shuffled about. Eskel heard Jaskier gasp and was quick to turn towards him. The grotesque, elongated form of a Foglet had just taken a swipe at their bard. Eskel felt outrage at this and moved towards it quickly. 

“Off the road.” Geralt growled as the sound of a fuse being lit could be heard. Eskel dived towards Jaskier and threw them into the ditch holding the other omega close as they rolled down the embankment. An explosion shook the ground and what looked like a shiny substance rained down along with road dirt and gravel. Eskel kept the bard’s face pressed to himself to protect him from the silver shards that rained down from the moon dust bomb Geralt had just thrown. 

The shrieks of dying foglets and the woosh of Igni could be heard in the air. Eskel felt he could have been up there helping, but from his count there had only been three foglets. Geralt had this. He had the bard to protect. When the sound died down there was the crunch of boots on the road approaching before the sound of Geralt skidding down the embankment. He touched Eskel’s shoulder and he loosened his grip on the bard, they both stood with Geralt’s help. 

“That was… Whew!” Jaskier exclaimed, shaking his head and sending dust, dirt and bits of silver raining from his hair. 

Geralt gave him one of his indulgent smiles before whistling for his horse. Eskel did the same. Jaskier looked a bit lost. He hadn’t been working on returning calls with Pegasus because they weren't planning on having to do any fighting.

Much to their relief, when Roach returned she was pushing Pegasus with nudges towards them. The young gelding would nip with annoyance at her, but kept moving in the direction she was guiding him.

A quick check over the horses and wagons told them that everything was fine and intact. They mounted up as the fog began to burn off in the sunlight. 

\--

They camped at the halfway point in a small cabin that had been built by the wolves a few seasons past at the request of Geralt. They all knew he would one day bring the bard to the keep for a season and he wanted to make sure they had a shelter for the trip. For the witchers it was an old, worn path they took, but for a human this would be a hard climb. Especially the last push up the road that led to the keep. It was built to blend into the surrounding forest and was only big enough for a stove and a raised platform to keep off the cold ground for sleep.

They huddled together in a nest that night after a filling stew of rabbit and Mushrooms that the three had scraped together from the surrounding area. They could see the keep distantly. Eskel heard Geralt assure the bard that the would be there by nightfall the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to find me Elsewhere you can find me on my personal blog here [Princessoffrost](https://theprincessoffrost.tumblr.com/) Feel free to send me prompts for my one-shot or just want to come say hi! My inbox is open.
> 
> I can now say... There are three Alpha witcher courting gifts.   
> -A perfume vial to protect Your omega from being scented as an Omega  
> -A silver dagger for their protection  
> -A pelt of some creature caught by the alpha to be used in the omega's nest.
> 
> This only applies to the Wolf school in this setting. (Yay world building)
> 
> Also Claiming bites only last a year. They are re-established every year by the mated couple. 
> 
> Reminder that comments are read and very much loved by this author!!!!


	15. Jaskier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was betaed by [Sarazelswift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarazelSwift/pseuds/SarazelSwift) Thank you so much dear!!!!
> 
> Reminder that my regular beta has a fic here too. [viperscreed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed) also has an A/B/O fic [Song as Old as Rhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740162/chapters/65236684)  
> Please check it out and give her some love. she has been a huge help. 
> 
> Thank you to [kylith_dynixan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan) for helping me brainstorm!
> 
> Reminder that I have a domestic fluff modern au fic [Pizza pockets are not dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/66150988?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_355404937) .
> 
> Before posting this chapter I went through and edited the beginning notes for some of my chapters because I didn't know you needed to separate out the letters A/B/O for respect reasons. Not sure if those subscribed got a huge wave of reposted chapters, but if you did this is why. Don't want to accidentally use slurs in a fic meant for fun.
> 
> This chapter contains a minor panic attack. Just as a heads up. 
> 
> As always at the end of my exceedingly long author's notes... Thank you to everyone who is reading and interacting with this fic. I have been going through some personal stuff lately and your comments and kudos and just Gah! all of it! has helped me through some of those tough things.  
> I did break my pattern of alternating who is the pov character between Jaskier and Geralt for this chapter, but I hope it makes sense why I did that for this one.

The next day they crested the last hill about noontime. It would be a few hours until they reached the keep, but they could see it in full view. Jaskier felt his breath stolen. Despite the fact the fortress was battle scarred and worn with age, it was still beautiful. 

“It’s so breathtaking. I may have to write a ballad about the sheer beauty of it.” Jaskier murmured to himself. He felt eyes on him and looked around, meeting Eskel's gaze. “I wouldn’t sing it outside the keep.” Jaskier assured, earning a nod from the wolf. 

As they drew near, both wolves let out a howl. It seemed to come from excitement, if the smiles on their faces were anything to go by. They both caught his eye and silently invited him to join in their howling. He did and couldn’t help the gleeful smile that stole across his lips at the freedom he felt. He didn’t even try to stop the joyus laugh that bubbled up. 

\-- 

They made it to the gate of the keep as the sun started to dip under the horizon. A figure stood under the portcullis, across the lowered drawbridge. They looked to be bulky, possibly because of the armor they had donned. Jaskier couldn’t make out many more details in the shadow of the entryway.

“Who's that?” He found himself asking no one in particular. Nervousness pitched his voice higher.

“Vesemir.” Geralt said with a smile as he raised a hand in greeting. 

“Vesemir? As in..? Ah gods, He's greeting us at the gate? I thought I’d have more time to freshen up before meeting your father.” Jaskier pulled the reins back, forcing Pegasus to slow. 

“Don’t worry about it. You look fine, as you always do.” Geralt assured, rolling his eyes as he slowed Roach as well. Jaskier shook his head and a few flakes of silver fell from his strands. 

“No! I smell of horse, and saddle, and dirt and… and-”

“You smell like we've had a long journey." Eskel cut him off as he pulled Scorpion to a stop next to Jaskier. "Come on. The sooner we get into the keep, the sooner we can get to nesting.”

It was Jaskie's turn to roll his eyes before finger combing his hair in an attempt to make himself presentable. He was not pleased with the results, but it would have to do. He clicked his tongue and flicked the reins, getting Pegasus to move once more.

Geralt put Roach into a quick trot, leading the way across the bridge and into the keep. Vesemir stood off to the side for the group to enter. He remained obscured, Jaskier couldn’t make out more than the glint of his gold eyes as they caught the torchlight.

Jaskier heard the drawbridge rising as they made their way further into the courtyard.

\--

There wasnt much time for a proper greeting. The two witchers clearly wanted to finish their unpacking quickly. Jaskier tried his best to keep pace and did as he was told. 

The sun was fully set by the time they were finished. Vesemir had disappeared without another word when they settled the horses for the night.

Jaskier was led by Geralt to another courtyard, where they collected water from a well before heading up through the keep into a bedroom. Eskel broke off at one point assuring them that he would meet back up in “the Hall”. Whatever that meant. Geralt just nodded and hummed an affirmation that he heard. 

Jaskier was disappointed when they entered what Geralt had assured was his room. He had expected to smell the alpha’s scent thick in the air, but sadly found it lacking. It made sense though, Geralt only spent a few months in this room a year. 

They threw their saddle bags aside and washed up quickly with the buckets they had drawn from the well. Geralt had been kind enough to cast Igni onto Jaskier’s bucket so it wasn’t as brisk as it could have been.

Jaskier found it rather odd that the keep itself wasn’t cold. They were just tipping into the cold months. Yet every keep Jaskier had ever been in was cold, no matter the time of year.

He must have been puzzling his thoughts aloud because his musings were cut off by Geralt laughing. "The keep was built over naturally heated springs. The mages that helped build this place, put pipes through the walls and floors of the living chambers and found a way to enchant them to force water from the springs to run through them and heat the rooms.”

Jaskier stopped mid-wash and looked at Geralt.

“Did you say.. Heated springs?”

Geralt laughed again, nodding. “Yes. Just get cleaned up enough that you won’t fuss at dinner and we will go down to properly bathe after.” He assured.

Jaskier did as he was instructed and pulled on a fresh set of clothes. His best set: a silk doublet in sky blue that complimented his eyes as a pair of trousers to match. He found Geralt was ready to go and they made their way down to “the hall”. Jaskier made sure to grab his lute on the way out of the room.

As it turned out, "the Hall" was the dining hall. They met Eskel in the hallway outside the doors to the chamber and entered together.

Vesemir, the oldest remaining witcher of the Wolf school and the father figure to the remaining wolves, sat in a chair near a large hearth. A book had been set aside on the wide arm of the chair and a tankard sat on the floor nearby. He nudged something in his lap and much to Jaskier’s surprise a large, thick-furred, black cat got up. It stretched and jumped from the aged witcher’s lap. It made a greeting meow as it strode to the entering group.

Jaskier was about to crouch down and greet the creature, but stopped when Vesemir spoke. “Pups! How was the journey?” He stood with his arms out in greeting.

Eskel was the first to move and with quick, sure steps he was in Vesemir's embrace. He buried his nose into the other man’s neck for a moment, clearly sniffing the pack’s leader. Jaskier watched as Eskel pulled himself away and Geralt rushed to the beta, hugging him as well.

Jaskier took in his appearance. Salt and pepper hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail much like how Geralt typically kept his. A mustache and goatee decorated the older man’s face. The armor he had been wearing at the gate and in the courtyard had been doffed, leaving him looking much slimmer in a cotton under shirt and simple trousers. He was a bit taller than both other wolves as they hugged him. Once the embraces had ended he looked to Jaskier. 

“You must be Jaskier. I have heard much about you from our white wolf over the years.” Vesemir said with a small smile not unlike Geralt’s own. Now Jaskier saw where Geralt got it. 

“Julian Alfred Pankratz. Master of the Seven Liberal Arts, at your service.” Jaskier said with a sweeping bow he reserved for those of royalty or noble birth. He made it a point to try not to show his nerves in front of the master witcher, though he was sure the older man could see right through him. As he straightened he gave a wide smile. “Though I do prefer my moniker of Jaskier.”

“A pleasure.” Vesemir gave him a small bow of his own before moving closer, cautiously. He motioned to Jaskier’s neck. “May I?”

Jaskier shifted his weight from foot to foot. So much for trying not to let his nerves show. “You may.” He said quickly when he noticed he had been taking too long to respond. 

Vesemir leaned into him and sniffed his neck briefly before pulling away once more. He hummed a moment before opening his arms to Jaskier in offer of a hug. “You already smell like the pack.” He observed, looking at the two wolves that now shuffled in place.

Jaskier set his lute down and moved into Vesemir’s arms. When the older witcher pushed his face towards his neck Jaskier felt himself relaxing at the warm earthy scents of sage, thyme and cedarwood. He was pulled against the older man who hummed to him. “Welcome home, lost pup.”

Jaskier pushed away looking at him shocked. “L-lost Pup?” He spluttered in confusion. Looking about to the other two witchers who looked as confused as he felt. Vesemir looked among the assembled men and let out a booming laugh.

“Vesemir? Do you know something?” Geralt stepped forward.

“I know a lot of things. What are you referring to this time wolf?”

“Why is he a lost pup?” Geralt grunted crossing his arms across his chest in annoyance. Vesemir let out another laugh before moving to a pot that was cooking on the fire. Giving it a stir, he caught Eskel’s eye and nodded his head towards a door in the same wall as the hearth. The other witcher jogged away at the silent order. 

When Eskel returned, he had four sets of bowls, plates and spoons stacked on a tray as well as three tankards. 

“Have a seat. I guess we have some things to talk about.” Vesemir instructed as he began ladling soup into the bowls and putting small loaves of bread on the plates.

Geralt moved to one of the long tables near the hearth motioning for Jaskier to do the same. Jaskier complied as he scooped his lute from the floor and found a seat for himself. Eskel bustled over with a full tray of food and set it near them. He grabbed his own bowl and plate from the tray motioning for Jaskier to do the same. Vesemir brought over his tankard as well as a large pitcher. 

Once everyone was seated with food and full tankards, Vesemir cleared his throat. “About… oh sixteen years ago, Lambert came home for winter late. I’m sure you boys remember?” Vesemir began looking between the witchers who both nodded. 

“During that snowstorm.” the white wolf recalled as he began eating. Jaskier was quick to follow his lead.

Vesemir hummed in agreement as he took a drink from his tankard before starting once more. “I greeted him at the gate. He smelled of omega that wasn’t himself when I scented him. As he was recovering from the trek, I took it upon myself to launder his clothes.” At the look both wolves gave him, Vesemir shrugged. “He needed clean clothes. I found the smell very strongly on a set of spare clothes in his bag. Didn’t think much of it. I had been thinking he may have taken a tumble in bed before coming up the mountain. That was until he told me about this omega he had saved when I went to check on him.”

Vesemir paused to take a drink again. “He asked me not to tell you two because he didn’t want you mocking him for this soft hearted gesture.” A shrug “or some tripe like that. He told me how this boy desperately needed his help and so he had made it a point to take the youngling to Oxenfurt. He set him up to stay with a contact of his, but wanted to make sure the boy was well cared for.” Vesmir looked over the group before going back to his drink.

Jaskier shifted in his seat when all eyes fell on him. The younger wolves turned their attention back to their mentor once more. Geralt’s eyebrow raised. “That doesn’t explain the ‘lost pup’ comment though. Yes, Lambert picked up a - and If you will excuse the phrase, Jaskier, a pet project, but that doesn’t explain why you called him that.”

“Well, You impatient welp, I was getting there.” Vesmir huffed. “He would come back to the keep late for the next few years, but never once smelled of the pup he took it upon himself to care for. He would tell me about how the pup had taken up studies in the Liberal Arts. How he was becoming quite the handful for his patron. And then three years in, Lambert was turned away at the door by the patron who had kindly taken the boy in. He was informed that the boy no longer wished to be seen-”

“I never-” Jaskier began to protest, but was stopped when Vesemir raised a hand in a stopping motion.

“He assumed since the patron hadn’t let him see the boy since he had been dropped off, that the boy’s new guardian was trying to protect the boy’s reputation by not letting him be seen with a witcher.”

When Jaskier was about to protest once more he was halted by a look.

“Whatever the reasons happened to be, Lambert respected the wish and didn’t visit any longer. And then a year after that, Geralt came home smelling of the omega, though very faintly. I didn’t tell Lambert because I had seen the heartbreak he quietly held for the boy. I didn’t want to dig that pain up. Two years this went on when suddenly it was like the omega disappeared.

"Geralt still came home for the winter talking of his companion Jaskier. I knew it was the boy, but he no longer had even the faintest scent. I let it go.” Vesemir paused a few moments before looking at Jaskier with a soft smile. “Welcome home Pup.” He said resolutely before digging into his food. 

They ate in relative silence after that. The silence didn’t last though. As soon as Jaskier was two tankards into the ale Vesemir kept pouring for him, he was feeling a pleasant buzz and began singing. Vesemir had a few requests for songs and Jaskier was more than happy to provide.

As the night wore on, Vesemir bid them a good night and reminded the two that they had work to begin tomorrow. 

When he was out of the hall Jaskier looked between the younger wolves with brows furrowed. “You just got here. What work do you need to tend to already?”

“We usually have things to take care of around the keep since it's just the four of us now.” Geralt said with a sigh as he sat more comfortably on the bench. He and Eskel had begun a game of Gwent as they were listening to Jaskier gently strum his lute. “But tomorrow we will get your heat room prepared.”

Jaskier’s fingers slipped on the strings striking a sour chord. “I’m sorry, my what?”

“We have rooms designed for the comfort of omegas.” Eskel said as he took a drink of his tankard. “We’ll show you tomorrow.”

Jaskier nodded knowing he wasn’t going to get much more out of them for now. He went back to strumming tunes until Geralt spoke up again. “How are you feeling? Do you need to soak or-”

“You promised me we would go to the heated springs.” Jaskier suddenly remembered. He stood quickly and grabbed Geralt’s arm, pulling on him. 

“Alright, Alright.” Geralt conceded as he began collecting his cards from the table. 

\-- 

The springs were a room with two large pools in the lower levels of the keep. Everything was carved from the natural stone of the mountain. Both pools had steam lazily rising from the crystal clear water. Jaskier could see benches carved into the walls of the pools for seating. Everything worn smooth from the water and hundreds of years of use. 

“How's the water so clear? Do you clean it?” Jaskier wondered aloud as he took in the warmly lit room He noticed a hearth in the wall opposite the doors that was currently empty. The only light in the room was from braziers set in the pillars of the room. Geralt and Eskel had sent out Igni to the ones nearest to bring light into the chamber. As they moved further in the action was repeated until the room was full of light. 

“The mages made it a point to enchant the water so that nothing may sully it. Pretty convenient when you have a keep full of witchers and witchers-to-be.” Geralt provided as he moved to a cabinet in the back of the room. He pulled a few linen towels from the cabinet and draped them over a rack in the center of the room. 

Jaskier set down the satchel he kept his soaps and oils in. They had made a quick stop at Geralt’s room so he could exchange his lute for his bathing essentials. 

Eskel seemed to give Geralt a look before suddenly both were stripping themselves of their clothes almost like it was a race. Geralt was first to free himself and let out a huff of delight as he watched Eskel struggling with one of his socks. Striding over confidently, Geralt picked up the struggling Eskel and threw him into the pool nearest them.

When the brown haired witcher resurfaced, he was sputtering and looked crossly at his brother who stood at the edge of the pool. “You shit.” He flung water at Geralt’s naked legs.

“You started it.” Geralt countered with a smug look.

Jasker watched them with amused confusion as he set about getting himself nude. After folding his clothes and setting his satchel near the edge of the pool, He eased himself into the water letting out a hiss as the water was quite warm. Once he had seated himself on the bench he looked over at the two men. Geralt had already slipped into the water and was resting with his arms and head on the wall behind himself. 

“What was that?” Jaskier prompted. 

“A game we used to play as lads.” Eskel said running his hands across his face before running his fingers through his wet locks. “Last one to get naked was thrown in,” he shrugged. “Not a complicated game.”

“Lambert always loses.” Geralt says in a relaxed, amused tone.

“Lambert likes being thrown.” Eskel provided.

Jaskier let out a laugh looking between the two. Both witchers look relaxed as their golden eyes lingered on him. Lips pulled into their own forms of smile. 

\--

A much needed long soak and washing later and they were headed back up the stairs to their chambers. Jaskier noticed a few cats wandering the halls as they passed. All seemed to be a thick-coated mountain breed. All stayed mostly out of reach, though a few boldly walked to Geralt with meows of greeting to rub against him before scurrying away once more. “I thought cats hated witchers?” Jaskier raised a brow watching as a grey and white striped one strutted away from them. 

“Most do. But this is a breed that Aiden brought with him as a gift one year when the prior year he noticed we had a bit of a vermin problem. The cat witchers have been breeding them to be indifferent to our mutagens.” Geralt shrugged as he kept moving up the stairs. 

Jaskier nodded. It would make sense that they would keep some around then. 

“Don’t try to pick any up though. They are not really all that domestic.” Eskel warned from behind them as they trudged upward. 

\-- 

They parted ways with Eskel in the hallway outside Geralt’s room. “I’ll see you at breakfast.” Eskel said with a wave of his hand, moving away to his own rooms. 

They entered Geralt's rooms and Jaskier suddenly felt a wave of uncertainty. Should he have insisted he have his own room? He looked over Geralt’s bed. It seemed plenty large, but without Eskel here he was unsure of himself. 

They had talked about his lack of wanting sex during heat. He hadn’t thought about sex prior to his heat. His body was so tired from their travels. He just wanted sleep, but he knew Geralt hadn’t bedded anyone in quite a while. Would he want Jaskier to perform? 

He was pulled from his spiraling thoughts by Geralt clearing his throat pointedly. "I can smell your anxiety, bard. Want to talk about it?”

“I don’t want sex.” Jaskier found himself blurting out. He blushed and covered his mouth in surprise at himself. 

Geralt simply ‘hmmed’ in a tone that dismissed the statement. His brow raised as if to ask ‘why would I ask that of you?’

“Don’t- Don’t ‘hmm’ me.” Jaskier said, feeling his voice rising in pitch as the panic washed over him. His training at Ironwood was coming back to mind. He loved sex, but this was not something he wanted to have mixed with his heats. He knew that didn’t make any sense.

The whole point of heats was to show the omega was fertile and ready to bear children, but he didn’t want that. Part of him knew even if they did have sex he would never get pregnant. Witchers were sterile. That was a fact that everyone knew and Geralt had confirmed as truth. 

“Jaskier, We talked about this already.” Geralt’s tone was one of patient calm. It cut through Jaskier’s panic, but rubbed him the wrong way. This was the tone he would use to talk to a particularly riled up employer. 

“We talked about my heat.”

“We talked about this. You said you don’t want sex during your heat.” Geralt shrugged.

“But-”

“Jaskier, how often have we shared a bed?” Geralt cut him off as he looked him over. There was no hunger in his expression. Only concern. 

“I’ve lost count.” Jaskier begrudgingly grumbled.

“And how often have we had sex?”

Jasker felt his brows furrow. “We haven’t.” He was confused as to where Geralt was going with this. His mind only on the pre-heat and the fact there was an alpha he was going to be sharing a bed with. 

Geralt hummed in agreement. “And that trend will continue until you change your mind” He held up a hand as Jaskier opened his mouth to argue. 

He was an alpha. Jaskier was a pre-heat omega. Surely he would find himself compelled. Without Eskel there, what was to stop Geralt from wanting that? He didn’t think Geralt would force himself on Jaskier, but maybe Jaskier would try to force himself on Geralt?

“-sker. Jaskier!” Geralt's gentle, but authoritative voice pulled him from his spiraling thoughts once more. He looked up at Geralt realizing he had been looking down at the floor for a while.  
“Yes?” He asked feeling dumb. He had missed whatever Geralt had been saying.

“If you need me to, I will take the chair.” He motioned to the chaise lounge that sat near the fireplace. 

Jaskier looked to the chair slowly shaking his head. He didn’t want to kick his friend out of his own bed, but looking at the bed itself he knew he would be cuddling up to the alpha if he said no. Normally he would love that, but tonight it made him uncomfortable. Like the thought of being touched made him want to crawl out of his skin. Metaphorically speaking, that is. 

“I’m sorry.” He said nodding. 

Geralt gave him a gentle hum of understanding. He moved to a chest against one of the walls. He opened it, pulled out a folded blanket and moved toward the chair. 

Jaskier quickly changed into his sleep clothes with his back to the witcher. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt self-conscious. They had been nude in the baths just half an hour ago. He heard the sound of clothes being removed across the room from him and knew Geralt was doing the same. 

He slipped into the bed finding that it was comfortable. The bed seemed to be stuffed with feathers. The blankets, though worn, were soft and comfortable. The bedding had a faint smell of the alpha, but it was rather faded from time. He found himself whining in his throat at the lack of alpha smell he had been used to over the weeks sleeping in close quarters. As he forced himself to relax he found he was restless despite being tired. He tossed and turned under the bedclothes. Frustrated huffs and whines left his throat occasionally as he softly thrashed about. 

He heard an annoyed grunt from the direction of the hearth. The creak of the chair. The whisper of fabric against fabric in the near silent room. 

“You need to nest.” Geralt stated as he stood next to the bed. 

“No. I need to sleep.” Jaskier huffed in annoyance at himself. At the situation. At everything!

“Nest.” Geralt said softly as he began moving blankets. 

“It’s your bed.” Jaskier whined. He didn’t want to mess up the made bed more than he already had.

“Hush, omega.” Geralt cooed as he walked away. 

Jaskier heard the creak of the hinges on the same trunk Geralt had opened earlier. 

“You can nest in my bed, Jaskier. Please.” Geralt said as he stood near the bed once more. “I..” He paused. When Jaskier looked up at him he saw Geralt’s brows furrowed as though he was having difficulty finding the words. “I want you to be comfortable.” He finally rumbled out.

Jaskier thought it over a few moments before pushing the blankets back. When he looked at Geralt he found the alpha had an armful of blankets. He knew the room was typically warm from what Geralt had told him so the amount of blankets offered to him caused him to raise his brow. 

“Eskel and Lambert sometimes would forgo the heat rooms and just nest in my bed during their heats.” Geralt explained with a shrug. “More so Eskel. Lambert brings Aiden up the mountain some years.”

Jaskier gave him a smile at the image that conjured for him as he set about making himself a nest. Geralt waited patiently as he held the extra blankets while Jaskier collected them from him one by one to weave into the structure. When he was satisfied he took the final blanket and laid it across the top of the nest, creating a cavern. As he cuddled into it he whined once more. Something was missing. 

“Alpha,” he whined as he popped his head from the cocoon. 

He smelled it before he saw it, Geralt was holding out the shirt he wore while traveling here. His alpha scent hung heavily among the smells of road dirt and sweat. Jaskier was surprised to see he knew what he needed. 

“I know you don’t want to have me sleep with you, but the healer said you needed-” 

“That is exactly what I needed.” Jaskier took the shirt from him, setting it within his nest. He grabbed Geralt’s hand before the witcher could move away once more. “Thank you. I’m sorry..”

Geralt hummed softly giving him one of his gentle smiles. “Get some sleep songbird.” He squeezed Jaskier’s hand before letting go and moving back toward the chair. 

Jaskier settled into the cavern he had created as he pulled Geralt’s shirt to himself. The smell filled the space. He felt himself relax as sleep overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr. [My tumblr](https://theprincessoffrost.tumblr.com/) My ask box is open. Feel free to yell in tune with me over there. :)
> 
> Please feel free to comment. I adore reading all of them!!!


	16. Geralt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was betaed by [Sarazelswift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarazelSwift/pseuds/SarazelSwift) Thank you so much dear!!!!
> 
> I'm moving all my usual links down to the end of the chapter so I can cut down this intro. 
> 
> Wasn't sleeping well tonight so as soon as my Beta sent me back the thumbs up to post, here I am to give you guys another chapter! :) 
> 
> Huge thank you to everyone who interacts with this fic. I appreciate each and every one of you! 
> 
> Oh and I did add the tags of : background Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)

Geralt awoke feeling sore. He was used to sleeping on the ground with his bedroll or in a bed at an inn. They were fine. His “fainting couch” as Lambert like to call it, was not the best for sleeping. It was firm which was great for lounging on when reading, but had little give when it came to sleeping. 

Standing, Geralt worked out the kinks from a poor night's sleep. Best to keep these discomforts hidden from the omega who was still cuddled in his bed. He could tell last night that Jaskier had been quite conflicted about kicking him out of his own bed. He didn’t want him to feel even more guilty this morning over sore muscles.

They had indeed established that Jaskier didn’t want sex during his heat. Geralt was just confused as to why he would panic about sleeping in the same bed prior to it. As he had pointed out they didn’t have a sexual relationship. He would have to talk to Eskel about this later. 

Geralt set about dressing in a simple black linen shirt and cotton trousers. As he waited for Jaskier to wake, he began unpacking . He was just closing his wardrobe when he heard Jaskier’s breathing change indicating he was waking up. Geralt set about collecting Jaskier’s things to make sure they were together should Jaskier choose to take the heat room. 

It took the bard a few moments to actually wake up. Sitting from his nest he looked about. His bleary eyes settled on Geralt as he ran fingers through sleep mussed hair. 

“Morning” Jaskier called out after a few moments in silence while they regarded each other. 

“Mornin’,” Geralt grunted as he tossed Jaskier’s clothing bag onto the bed. “Breakfast smells done.”

This got the bard scrambling from his nest as carefully as he could to dress himself. Traces of his anxious scent clung, but was mostly washed away by the apple blossom scent of his comfort. Geralt hummed to himself, pleased that the smell clung to the omega after having spent the night in his bed. 

“What do you think will be down there? Nevermind I’m sure it will be good if that stew last night was any indication.” Jaskier rambled as he pulled his clothes on opting for a simple pair of neutral grey trousers and white chemise.  
Geralt simply hummed in response as he turned away to provide the omega with some privacy.

When Jaskier was ready they headed to the hall to meet up with the others.

\--

Geralt could smell the oatmeal as they descended the stairs. Opening the doors to the hall they were met with the sight of the other two witchers sitting at the same table as last night. Both were reading books as they ate. Geralt gave them both a nod when they looked up before leading Jaskier into the kitchens to retrieve their portions. 

They seated themselves back in the hall and dug in quickly. Geralt knew they had a lot to do before winter. Usually they would arrive mid to late autumn on a normal year so they had time to make any repairs they would need to before the harshness of winter made things worse. They would have more time this year for that if Jaskier’s preheat was as long as a usual omega’s. 

Geralt would have to make it a point to really look in the library when he could for any information about omegas he could get. Usually he trusted Lambert and Eskel to know what was going on, but he wanted to be more informed for Jaskier.

“So.. what's the plan for today?” Jaskier asked as he washed down the last of his salted fish with some ale.

“We will have to take you on a tour of the keep. And then prepare your heat room should you want it.” Vesemir said looking up from his book. 

Jaskier gave a nervous laugh. His anxiety flaring in his scent once more. “Right, that.”

“Jaskier, it's alright.” Eskel assured closing his own book and training his attention on the younger omega.

“Don’t sugar coat it, boy” Vesemir grunted. “It’s going to be difficult.” he looked at Jaskier as well with a stern look that softened at the anxious look the omega gave him. “But you won’t be alone unless you want to be and you will be safe.”

“Safe?” Jaskier’s pitch became sharp. 

“Very safe.” Geralt assured “What safer place than the keep of some of the strongest monster hunters on the continent?”

Eskel offered his hand across the table and Jaskier grasped it immediately. 

“I would recommend at least looking the room over before you make up your mind about using one.” Eskel encouraged over the table. Geralt felt useless watching his brother comfort his best friend far better than he could. 

Jaskier calmed a little and nodded, squeezing Eskel’s hand before letting go.

“Are you about done eating? We should get this tour underway.” The bard stood looking among the assembled men. 

Geralt finished his food quickly and gathered everyone’s dishware to bring into the kitchen. He worked through cleaning the dishes up promptly so he wasn’t leaving Jaskier alone with his family for too long. He knew they would treat him kindly, but he wanted to make sure Jaskier was comfortable. 

Exiting the kitchens he found Jaskier pacing near the door. He was gnawing on the side of one of his fingers, a nervous habit he sometimes indulged in when things were especially stressful. Vesemir was back to reading his book, but Eskel was standing near Jaskier simply observing the other man. Jaskier quickly stopped his gnawing when he saw Geralt, giving him a falsely confident smile. 

“Let's do this.” Jaskier tilted his head towards the doors. 

\--

The tour was uneventful with Geralt leading the bard through the keep showing him where he could go and where it was dangerous and a bad idea for him to be. Eskel tagged along adding comments occasionally. They made sure to point out the library assuring him that he was welcome to borrow books at his liking, but letting him know Vesemir would make him run the killer if he let anything happen to the books. He made sure to flash Jaskier a smirk to enforce it was a joke but stressed that they were valuable and irreplaceable. 

The quirk of eyebrow and unimpressed look that was leveled at him reminded him that this man was a scholar who had studied in the libraries of Oxenfurt. The quick quirk of his lips said he understood this was a joke. 

They ended the tour with the “omega hallway”. Other than the doors being a bit more spaced out than the other housing floor,there was no outward difference. Eskel pointed to the first two doors across from each other

“We used to rotate who got the rooms every year back when we were an active school. Those who didn’t want a partner or who didn’t have one would ride out their heats here. Now that it's just Lambert and I, We have set up permanent nests for ourselves should we want them. Mine is on the left and Lambert’s is on the right.”

The end of the hall held a single door facing the stairs they had come up to arrive here. To the left of it were a small back stairway. The smell of the springs wafted up the stairwell strong enough that even Jaskier’s human nose could detect it. 

“That leads to a private part of the springs that was walled off for the omegas only.” Eskel pointed to the stairwell.

“Do you want to look at one of the rooms to see if you want to ride out your heat here?” Geralt offered as he looked around the hallway. Jaskier gave him a nod and tried the handle of the door at the end of the hall.

Finding it locked he looked to the witchers with his brows furrowed. Geralt dug out the skeleton key for this hall that Vesemir had given him. This seemed to alarm Jaskier who’s scent spiked with anxiety. Eskel was quick to grab his hand in a comforting gesture. 

Geralt opened the door figuring it would be a better idea to show Jaskier than to try to explain it. Pushing it open he revealed a large room. It looked like his own with the exception of the large double doors set into the wall at the end of the room and a lack of bed. A fireplace was set into the wall to the left of the door. A table with some chairs as well as a sofa and some chairs were pushed against the opposite wall and covered with sheets to keep some of the dust off. A large tub sat next to the fireplace upside down to keep the dust out.

“T-theres no bed.” Jaskier pointed out as Eskel guided him into the room. 

“That's what's behind those doors.”

“Why was the room locked?”

“When the door shuts it has a clever mechanism that locks it to the outside. You need a key to get back in.” Geralt pointed to the double doors. “That room has a lock on the inside with no access from the outside.”

“Why?” Jaskier looked around confused. 

“The inner room can be locked from the inside so the omega can nest. This outer room is so supplies can be delivered without disturbing the omega.” Eskel explained as he let go of Jaskier and moved to the double doors. Throwing them open, he revealed a large bed that was bare. Moving further into the room he threw open a second set of doors and a breeze flowed through the rooms blowing dust up. The second set of doors led to a balcony that overlooked the valley. 

Jaskier moved through the room taking everything in. Geralt watched him as he ran his fingers across the table moving along towards the bed. 

“We will get you all the nesting materials you would want. We just keep them stripped now because of moths and other such unpleasant things.” Geralt promised as he pulled a chair out from the table and sat contenting himself to letting the bard look about on his own. Eskel joined him. 

After a few minutes of looking around, Jaskier returned to them. 

“I think I want this room.” He said with a sure nod. 

\--

Eskel and Geralt moved furniture around as Jaskier told them how he wanted it. They dusted and cleaned up the room making sure the flue was open and clear. A new feather mattress was brought in from storage and a chest of nesting blankets and pillows was presented to Jaskier for his inspection. They aired out the blankets making sure they were in good condition. A rug was brought up for the outer room to ensure it was as insulated and comfortable as possible. The whole ordeal was tackled over a few days. 

Jaskier continued to sleep in Geralt’s bed and after the first night the alpha was allowed to sleep in the nest with him. 

As the week drew on they relaxed for a bit before the witchers began their repairs to the keep and running training every morning under Vesemir’s watchful eye. 

\--

After the second week, Geralt noticed Jaskier seemed more comfortable and confident moving on his own about the keep. Sometimes Geralt would come in from repairing a wall and would find Jaskier sprawled on the large pelt in front of the mantle place in the great hall. Sometimes he would have his notebook in his lap or nearby while he plucked at his lute working on a new song. Tongue poking out from his teeth as he worked. Ink all over his hands, but none on the great tan bear fur. 

Sometimes he would have a book in hand or would be talking animatedly to Vesemir. Despite another high backed chair being brought into the hall for him to sit, Jaskier insisted on sitting on the pelt. Geralt would sometimes see him caressing the course fur absently as he read. 

\--

In his free time, Geralt poured through the bestiaries in the keep looking for the right creature to yield the pelt he felt suitable for Jaskier. Vesemir had mentioned a rogue owlbear who had wandered into their territory. They were not common on this side of the mountains and were known to be highly aggressive. Reading about them, Geralt made up his mind. He would make an attempt. 

\--

“You sure you’ll be alright?” Geralt fussed over the omega who was sitting at the table in his room working in his Journal.

“It's only going to be a few days right?” Jaskier looked up from his work to meet Geralt’s eye. 

Geralt hummed affirmation. 

“And you’ll be bringing Eskel?” 

Another hummed affirmation.

“Then I’m sure I’ll be fine. Vesemir and I are going to start cleaning the books in the library today.”

Geralt nodded and gathered his gear. He stood over the bard and felt the urge to kiss his head. Pushing that thought away he leaned down and scented the omega who scoffed about him getting in the way. Geralt had started doing this under the guise of making sure all of the suppressant no longer clung to the omega’s scent. Jaskier just let it happen. Geralt knew that he was aware it was a lie, but neither wanted to acknowledge it. 

“I’ll be gone a few days.” Geralt assured him as he straightened up and checked his gauntlets. 

It was Jaskier’s turn to hum an affirmation before muttering a distracted “Be safe. Don’t die.” Waving his hand to shoo the witcher away so he could work. Geralt didn’t miss the smile that was on the omega’s lips.

\--

The hunt was successful. They took what they could from the carcass for potion components but not wanting the meat, not feeling like eating a predator. Eskel snagged a stag on their way back to the keep. Geralt managed to get a boar and a turkey. They carried their haul to the kitchens before Geralt deposited his new trophy in the armory. He would have to clean and cure it before the wintertime. He knew the blue fabric he had bought would look nicely as a backing for the rich, dark brown of the pelt. 

They found that in their absence, Jaskier and Vesemir had become fast friends. The bard playing old songs for the aged witcher and telling stories of long ago that he had studied in Oxenfurt. 

A routine began to form where they would work and train all day and during the evenings, Jaskier would play or recite for them in the great hall over drinks and games of Gwent. 

Before they knew it, Three months had passed since their arrival. Geralt noticed an uptick in the scent of pre heat both omegas were giving off as the days became shorter and the weather became colder. Jaskier moved his things into the heat room. A key was given to him and the skeleton key was returned to Vesemir’s charge. 

Geralt was sad to see his bedmate leaving, but the sadness didn’t last more than a night when Jaskier came to his room after a single night alone and demanded the alpha sleep in his chosen bed until his heat. 

The snow began to fall and Lambert was still nowhere to be seen. Vesemir began to get restless when there was no communication on the Xenovox. 

A few days after the first snow had fallen and immediately melted away, they heard the distant howl. It was the agreed upon signal that they were approaching and would require the drawbridge be lowered in a few hours. Although they had direct contact with the Xenovoxes, the howl was tradition. Eskel and Geralt found themselves scrambling to the walls to howl back. Jaskier was in tow and joined though he looked slightly confused. Eskel provided a quick explanation for it. They were returning the call to assure the approaching witcher he was heard. Vesemir had done it for them, but Jaskier probably couldn’t have heard it. 

It would be a few hours before Lambert would arrive. Geralt tried to send a shivering Jaskier inside to warm up by the fire while they waited for the last wolf to arrive. Jaskier was restless. He bounced between excited and nervous.

“What if he hates me?”

“Why would he hate you?” Geralt snorted, raising a brow. 

“I never contacted him?” Jaskier bit his lip. Geralt huffed a bit and shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Don’t worry about it. You didn’t even know it was Lambert until a few months ago.” Geralt shrugged. “Go inside and keep warm. He will be here when he gets here.”

\--

Geralt heard the sound of hooves on the approach and set about lowering the drawbridge. He stood in the gatehouse watching as his brother rounded the last corner and kicked his red-brown mare to speed up.  
As his surly brother moved through the gates, Geralt drew the bridge back up moving with him to the stables.

Lambert was quick to dismount, guiding his horse into a stall. Eskel and Vesemir appeared and between the three of them, the horse was divested of its tack and Lambert’s items were removed. Vesemir pulled him into a strong hug burying his nose in the omega’s neck. 

“I was starting to worry, pup.” The old beta admonished as he began guiding them towards the keep. 

“Sorry. Got held up doing a contract with Aiden. Took a bit longer than we both thought it would.” Lambert grunted as he ducked his head looking chastised. 

They were nearly to the stairs for the keep when the whole party noticed Jaskier standing just inside the doors. A blanket wrapped around him over his winter cloak.

“Geralt. You didn’t tell me your bard was hot.” Lambert teased as he pulled away from Vesemir to push against Geralt. 

Geralt gave him a good humored grunt as he shoved him away to be caught by Eskel and pushed towards Geralt once again. Vesemir stepped back to allow his pups to play. 

“Hey-” Lambert had righted himself and had raised his hand in greeting when the wind changed direction. The scent of the omega at the top of the stairs was wafted towards them cutting off whatever he was about to say. 

The youngest wolf stopped dead in his tracks looking at the man in the doorway. Vesemir had to take a side step to avoid colliding with him. 

“Pup?” He asked, putting his hand on his youngest’s shoulder. 

“Mir?” Lambert breathed as his eyes never left Jaskier as he put his hand on Vesemir’s as though seeking some grounding. “Is that him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger guys! It just felt like the right spot to end the chapter. 
> 
> Thank you to [kylith_dynixan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan) and [viperscreed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed) for helping me brainstorm!
> 
> Reminder that I have a domestic fluff modern au fic [Pizza pockets are not dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/66150988?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_355404937) .
> 
> You can find me on tumblr. [My tumblr](https://theprincessoffrost.tumblr.com/) My inbox is open and empty if anyone wants to say anything over there. :)
> 
> Have thoughts about the fic? Please feel free to drop a comment. I adore reading all of them!!! No comment is too small or too big. Just please be kind. (Not that I really have to worry about that last bit. You are all kind and lovely people.)


	17. Lambert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was betaed at the same time as the prior chapter by [Sarazelswift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarazelSwift/pseuds/SarazelSwift) Thank you so much dear!!!!
> 
> Huge thank you to all who interact with this fic! It really has been helping me keep going on this work. 
> 
> Posting this one so soon after the prior chapter because its shorter. 
> 
> We now have a chapter from Lambert's pov.

“Are you sure you have to go?” Aiden whined once more as he lay on his back on Lambert’s bedroll.

“I really should. Geralt said he's bringing his bard up this year. I guess he's an omega?” Lambert shrugged. Movement caught his eye. Glancing over he watched Aiden tossing a dagger into the air and catching it again much like a child would toss a ball. “If you stab my bedroll again..” Lambert let the threat hang in the air. 

Aiden scoffed, putting his left arm behind his head and continuing to toss the dagger. “Relax sourpuss.” After a moment he put the dagger down and sat up cross legged. His chestnut hair in disarray. “Want me to come with?” the alpha offered with a purr looking Lambert over through his lashes. 

“Geralt made it clear there was something not right about his bard’s heat this year. I didn’t care enough to let him get into details. Just told him I will be there by winter.”

Aiden snickered as he watched Lambert chopping the vegetables for their soup instead of helping. “How rude of you. Your brother is calling on you to help and you dismiss him?”

“He wasn’t calling on me to help. He's letting us know he's heading to the keep early this year.”

“Sure. whatever you say, puppy.” Aiden was about to lay back down, but caught a piece of carrot that had been thrown at him by an indignant Lambert. Popping it in his mouth and crunching down on it noisily as he followed through with his lounging once more.

Lambert watched the cat witcher lounge and rolled his eyes as he finished adding ingredients to the pot for their rabbit stew. It was close to mid autumn and they- he was heading to Kaedwin. Aiden was tagging along. They would most likely part ways in Ard Carraigh at which point Lambert was sure Aiden would hunker down in some Kadewinian town or maybe head south as fast as he could before the cold set in fully.

Lambert knew that the cat wouldn’t make it to the caravan this year. The mobile school tried to move as far south as they could when the months drew towards the winter season. Staying down there until the weather began to warm once more. He wasn’t worried about the alpha though. He knew he could keep safe and lay low. His green eyes made that little easier for him. The mages who had made the cat witcher’s mutagens had tried to make them blend in a little more. 

As Lambert thought this over, Aiden began tossing his dagger once more. 

\--

It was a week before he wanted to be on the path to the keep. They had taken a job hunting some unknown terror that was killing sheep outside a village on the southern border of Kaedwin. They would have to hurry if Lambert wanted to make it before the first snow. He still had nearly two weeks to travel. If he pushed it he could probably make it in a week and a half. The idea of making it before the first snow merely a pipe dream. He would most likely part with Aiden here and skip Ard Carraigh all together. 

As it turned out the thing attacking the sheep had been an adolescent forktail. Between the two of them, they took it out quickly and efficiently. Parting not long after with promises of meeting back up at Ard Carraigh in the spring.

\--

Lambert had bought this horse in the spring. The blood bay mare was a strong creature although quite under trained. She cut a half a week off his travel with her speed when he would let her free to run. The trouble came when he had to lead her up the trail to the keep. The overgrown nature of the path made her hesitate and proceed with annoying caution. Lambert understood the caution, but it frustrated him all the same. 

He camped in the hut they had built last season. Geralt had clearly been through here. Maybe Eskel as well? The scent had long worn out from the floorboards. He did smell something that was familiar, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

\--

He made it to the last hill before the keep. Letting out a howl to alert them he was coming, he noted both his brothers howling. A third voice that wasn’t Vesemir joined in. that must have been the bard. 

He pushed the mare as quickly as he dared, wanting to be home soon. 

\--

They greeted him at the stable. Vesemir embraced him and they were jovial. He saw the quite attractive man at the top of the stairs and was about to greet him. Going as far as to raise his hand to wave. The word “Hey” left his mouth before the wind shifted and the distantly familiar fragrance of orchard and sunshine caused the rest of whatever he was going to say to die on his tongue.

He stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Pup?” Vesemir’s voice cut through his thoughts. His hand coming to rest on Lambert’s shoulder.

“Mir?” Lambert breathed as his eyes never left the bard as he put his hand on Vesemir’s own seeking some grounding. “Is that him?”

The bard descended the stairs stopping by Geralt’s side at the bottom. He looked just as struck as Lambert felt. His own hand seeking Geralt’s.

Lambert took a few deep breaths taking in the scent that was starting to become tinged with singed and withering floral smells but also with a lingering smell of peaches and pre heat. 

Eskel stood between both parties off to a side watching both as though ready to intervene should the need arise. 

At Geralt’s nudging, the bard moved towards Lambert with his hand out. A smile fit for a performer poorly hid his nerves to a witcher. His outstretched hand shook ever so slightly. Lambert realised the sour notes he had picked up were nerves and sadness. Much like when he had met the man years ago. When he had been but a boy. 

“Julian Alfred Pankratz, Master of the Seven Liberal Arts at your service.” The man before him said as Lambert reached out shaking his hand. Not satisfied with just that, he moved his grip to the man’s forearm pulling him to himself. He felt numb, almost drunk at the thought that Julian was alive. He was alright. He hadn’t tried to contact Marius about the young man in years, but a part of him always wondered what happened to the scared boy he had met. Who he had traveled weeks with to get him to safety. He wrapped his arms around the man who stood almost as tall as Geralt. Arms wrapped around him hesitantly. “Liam, its been so long.”

This pulled him from his numbness. Liam? Who was- oh right. He had been on the run from a contract gone bad. He didn’t know if this child had been an accessory to the lord who had been looking for him so he had given him a false name. He didn’t correct it by the time he trusted him and they were in Oxenfurt. 

“Lambert.” He croaked. His throat feeling tight and his eyes starting to sting with tears. He cleared his throat pulling back and holding the bard at arm’s length. “My name is Lambert.”

The bard let out a wet laugh and Lambert just then noticed the man was crying. “Lambert. I go by Jaskier now.”

“Jaskier.” Lambert found himself saying. “You’ve gotten tall.”

Jaskier looked like he was about to say something, but was interrupted by Vesemir clearing his throat. “This is a wonderful reunion, but I must insist we get inside. The bard will freeze if we stay out any longer.”

Lambert noticed then that the omega was shivering.

They pulled away from each other and everyone entered the keep as a group. 

Lambert’s mind was reeling. Jaskier, the bard that Geralt had mentioned was going to have a bad heat, the bard who followed Geralt around the continent. The very same bard who Geralt held quite a candle for, Was in fact Julian. He ate dinner in a daze and was guided by Eskel to his chambers. Jul- Jaskier parted ways with them heading to the omega hall with Geralt not far behind. 

He would have to ask about that in the morning. For tonight he needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [kylith_dynixan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan) and [viperscreed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed) for helping me brainstorm!
> 
> Reminder that I have a domestic fluff modern au fic [Pizza pockets are not dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/66150988?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_355404937) . Feel free to send me suggestions on my tumblr if there's something you'd like to see from that au.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr. [My tumblr](https://theprincessoffrost.tumblr.com/) My inbox is open and empty if anyone wants to say anything over there. :)
> 
> Have thoughts about the fic? Please feel free to drop a comment. I adore reading all of them!!! No comment is too small or too big. Just please be kind. (Not that I really have to worry about that last bit. You are all kind and lovely people.)


	18. Jaskier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was betaed by [Sarazelswift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarazelSwift/pseuds/SarazelSwift) Thank you so much dear!!!!
> 
> we have some more talk about Jaskier's time in the school in this one. I will mark it with ********** at the start and end and then summerize it in the end author's notes.

The next morning Jaskier woke earlier than usual. Geralt was still asleep which surprised him, but that didn’t last long. As he began to get out of the nest, Geralt grumbled and reached for him pulling him back to himself. 

Jaskier had noticed that as the days got colder, the wolf got more cuddly. 

“Stay in the nest.” Geralt’s voice rumbled in his chest against Jaskier’s back as he pulled him closer.

Jaskier was about to protest, but his stomach beat him to the punch as it loudly rumbled in hunger. This prompted Geralt to release him reluctantly. 

Taking the opening, Jaskier moved away and out of the nest to gather some clothes for the day. 

He opened the wardrobe that had been brought up for him and began sliding his clothes about to try to find the right outfit. The fact Lambert was here filled him with nervous energy. He wanted to make a good impression. Their interaction last night had been brief. 

“You’re thinking too loud.” Geralt huffed as he sat up.

Jaskier scoffed as he held one of his doublets up to himself looking in the looking glass to see if this was the one he wanted. Shaking his head, he tossed it onto the nest and pulled another one out. 

“Just wear what you’re comfortable in.” Geralt suggested as he got out of bed and moved to the wardrobe next to the bard. His bed clothes were wrinkled and his hair was a slight mess from the sleep, but like always he was breathtaking. 

“All my clothes are-”

Geralt reached around him and pulled out one of his finer doublets that was for his court performances. “You complain this one pinches in the armpits.” He gently tossed it onto the nest and pulled out another. “This one always seems to catch your arm hair just wrong.” It joined the first.

Jaskier was astonished that Geralt remembered those offhand gripes. 

“This one.. Hmm.. Is it new?” Geralt held up a plum colored brocade doublet. Jaskier nodded. “I was going to wear it when I was in Oxenfurt.” 

“Hmm” Geralt tossed it just as gently with the others before shrugging. He pulled out a pair of dark grey wool trousers and a soft light grey linen shirt. “Wear this.” He suggested and then shrugged, tossing the clothes with the others before moving to the chest he had brought into the room to store his clothes. 

Jaskier huffed a little annoyed at the treatment of his garments. He gathered them and put them away, but kept the outfit Geralt had chosen out. That seemed fine enough. He had wanted to impress Lambert, but the need for comfort was outweighing the want to be the loudest person in the room in regards to dress and volume.

His pre heat was coming on. He had begun to sneak away and have a bit of a wank whenever he found that his needs were becoming overwhelming. He knew the others knew, but they didn’t say anything. It would help, for a little bit. He could smell the beginnings of the heat on himself as well as on Eskel who had moved his things into the room down the hall. Whenever Jaskier thought about him being so close yet so far, he had to stop himself from whimpering. He wanted Eskel here. In his nest, but he knew that the other would probably want to ride out his heat with Geralt if given the chance. 

“You’re thinking again.” Geralt pointed out, snapping Jaskier from his thoughts. He quickly got changed and pulled on his wool cloak without a word. Despite the keep being decently heated in the living quarters, the corridors and the hall would be cold from the winter wind seeping into the walls. 

Geralt stood by the door and waited as Jaskier collected his thoughts. Jaskier strode by him and out the door heading to the grand hall.

\--

They entered the hall to find Vesemir eating porridge and reading as the two younger wolves played gwent around their own bowls of porridge. 

“Oh fuck you!” Lambert shouted as he threw his cards down in annoyance and took a large spoonful of his food. Eskel sat back with a proud smile and arms crossed across his chest. Lambert pointed his spoon at Eskel with narrowed eyes. “You cheated.”

Eskel laughed and raised his hands in defense. “Nothing of the sort. You just suck. What? Lose your best cards this summer?”

“No! You must have cheated!” Lambert insisted with a scoff.

“He didn't,” Vesemir said, putting his book down. “Good morning pups.” He added as he looked at the new arrivals who took spots on opposite sides of the table. Geralt next to the flailing and fuming Lambert while Jaskier sat next to Eskel who was gathering his own cards. “Sleep well?”

“Very.” Jaskier smiled as he began stirring some of the cooked bacon that had been left out for them into his porridge. 

Vesemir looked at each omega in turn with a brow raised. “How are you three feeling?”

Jaskier thought about it a few moments before shrugging. “I don’t feel any different yet. Just the same.. Uh..” He blushed. “The same feeling as after we arrived.”

Vesemir nodded sagely and turned his attention to the other two. 

“Just low-grade pre heat. I think mine will start by the end of the week.” Eskel said after some consideration. 

“You know mine could start tomorrow, could start next week. Hell if I know.” Lambert groused. 

“You mean you don’t know when yours will start?” Jaskier felt surprised at this knowledge. He thought since they had years to know themselves they would be able to predict it to the day. 

“Do you? Are you able to predict it like in those trashy harlequin novels?” Lambert challenged without heat to his tone. “Oh Alpha, My heat will start in three hours on the dot.” He threw the back of his hand to his forehead in a dramatic display as he leaned against Geralt heavily. He was pushed off with a shove of Geralt’s shoulder and an amused grunt.

“Leave off Lambert. He hasn’t-” Geralt began and cut himself off looking at Jaskier in alarm. 

“Hasn’t what?” Lambert looked between Jaskier and Geralt as he sat up properly. 

“I haven’t had my heat since I was in that school.” Jaskier provided as he took a drink from his own tankard to ignore the look he was sure he would receive. 

“Julian... how long has it been?”

Jaskier felt himself bristle a little at the name, but stopped himself at the raw concerned look he was receiving from Lambert. “Seventeen years, roughly.”

“How old are- fuck, it doesn’t matter. That's too long.”

Jaskier looked at the floor. He felt Eskel’s hand slip into his own to give it a squeeze. Squeezing back, Jaskier let go and looked up at Lambert. 

“We can go somewhere else and talk if you want.” Lambert offered seeming to remember they were still at the table.

“They already know everything.” Jaskier shrugged. “Might as well tell you now. No time like the present.” he laughed dryly at that. 

And With that, the morning was spent with Jaskier telling Lambert about what had happened leading up to them arriving here. Geralt filled in what blanks he needed to.

Lambert listened without interruption as they talked. At one point, the youngest wolf got up from his bench and was pacing as he ran fingers through his short cropped hair. He had dropped down into one of the armchairs by the fire when they had finished. It seemed like just listening had taken a lot out of him. 

“Pup? Are you alright?” Vesemir stood and moved towards him. 

“It's not me you should be worried about, old man.” Lambert snapped looking at the eldest witcher. His attention turned to Geralt. “So you won’t be assisting in his heat then?”

“He already said no sex.” Geralt said with a nod. “But I will be around to help in any way I can.”

“Fucking idiots.” Lambert growled to himself before throwing himself from the chair. “Jaskier this isn’t going to be an easy heat.”

“Everyone keeps saying that! A heat is a heat. What difference does it make if I take an alpha to bed or not?” Jasker snapped getting up from his seat. “I lasted two heats without an alpha.”

“You were still young. You weren’t even child-bearing age yet.”

“I hit pub-”

“You don’t hit child-bearing age until 18 or 19 years of life. At least for humans!” Lambert cut him off, throwing his hands up as he moved closer to Jaskier. Eskel stood quickly and moved to Jaskier’s side with a warning growl to Lambert. The room was tense as the scents of upset mixed together. 

“Why does that make a difference?” Jaskier found himself hissing the question through clenched teeth.

“Eskel?” Lambert looked at the other omega with a brow raised. “Care to explain? Surprised you didn’t already. Not that we should have to explain this shit to an educated man.” He snapped his attention back to Jaskier at the last statement. “You would figure you would educate yourself on your secondary gender even if you didn’t like it.”

“When an omega of child-bearing age and up goes into heat without an alpha to assist them, they run the risk of going feral.”

“I’ve already been called a feral bard. I don’t see what the problem is.” Jaskier shrugged it off trying to cool himself down and bring levity to the tense situation. He took a step back when Lambert narrowed his eyes with annoyance. 

“If you go feral there is a chance you won’t be able to come back to yourself. There have been many omegas that have lost themselves to it.”

“I didn’t know-”

“You wouldn’t” Eskel cut him off with a raised hand and a gentle smile. “Society likes to hide them away. Say they caught the ‘omega madness’ and sent them to madhouses.”

“Jaskier, You have to let him help you.” Lambert said insistently.

“Lambert,” Geralt, who had been silently standing by stepped forward. “We can help him in other ways. He doesn’t need to do that.” 

“You’re all fucking idiots!” Lambert threw his hands up and stormed out of the hall. 

Jaskier let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a few beats. 

“Don’t let him get to you pup. He's just worried about your wellbeing and is rather bad at expressing his feelings sometimes. I’ll have a word with him. Why don’t you three take the day off? We will resume practice tomorrow.” Vesemir said softly as he put a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder. “We will find a way to help you through this. You will be fine.” He assured him as he squeezed his shoulder before letting go and leaving the hall. 

\---

Eskel and Geralt had offered to come with Jaskier as he mentioned he wanted to go to the library. He waved them off. “I just want some time alone.”

He lit the fire in the hearth and selected a poetry book Eskel had recommended to him. Settling down on one of the overstuffed couches, he began reading. 

He had only meant to distract himself for a little while, but before he knew it, he was engrossed in the book. 

He didn’t notice the time slipping away until he heard a knock at the door. The scent of winter forest told him everything he needed to know. “Come in Geralt” He called out putting the book down. Looking at the window he noticed that the sun was setting. He stood and stretched as the witcher came through the door looking sheepish. 

“Are you doing alright? We didn’t want to bother you, but you had been in here for quite a while.” Geralt motioned to the window as if to indicate the time. 

“Got caught up reading. Didn’t mean to.” Jaskier said with a strained voice as he stretched his arms above his head to lengthen his spine. A few satisfying pops caused him to let out a pleased hum. He twisted side to side to make sure everything was loose. Geralt waited patiently while Jaskier did this. 

“Is that all you needed?” Jaskier raised a brow looking at Geralt when he had finished. 

“No, I wanted to talk.” Geralt nodded to the couch. “Can we sit?”

Jaskier shrugged, taking up his seat once more and waiting for the witcher to do the same. Geralt instead threw another log onto the fire. Jaskier had stopped reading on occasion to feed the thing, but it was out of instinct from long study binges back in Oxenfurt. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Jaskier prompted after a few beats of silence. He was still feeling a bit raw from earlier. He knew Lambert probably meant well, but that didn’t negate the fact it still hurt. 

“We need to talk about your heat. What we will need to expect of it.” Geralt said quietly as he faced Jaskier. 

“I guess we should.” Jaskier sighed not wanting to have this conversation. He had hoped he could just lock himself in his rooms like he had when he was younger and ride this out to its end. In light of the new information though, he was sure that would be out of the question. “What do you expect of my heat?”

Geralt stepped closer and stopped in front of him a pace away. “I want you to be safe. I want…” he trailed off looking Jaskier over. He cocked his head a little to the side giving a soft smile. “I want you to be happy.”

Jaskier felt his breath catch at the gentle expression on his long-time companion’s face. “Geralt?”

The witcher motioned to the seat next to Jaskier in a silent question. Jaskier moved closer to the arm rest to allow the witcher to take the space. 

“I have something for you.” He said as he pulled out a brown paper wrapped item from under his arm. Jaskier had neglected to notice it when Geralt had come in. He did note it looked like the same paper his first gift had been wrapped in back in Ard Carraigh.

“You keep giving me gifts… and… I have naught to give you.” Jaskier felt guilt well up. Geralt was being so sweet. He went out of his way to try to soften all of this. Jaskier deep down felt this was all to help him survive the season and once spring came round once more he would be sent on his way permanently. 

“Jaskier, by accepting these gifts you are giving me more than you could ever know.” The words were spoken softly, but Jaskier felt the weight of them. The item was held out for him to take. From the size and shape he guessed it would be a book. He hesitated in taking it. 

“Are you sure you want to give this to me?” He swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

“Yes.” 

He pulled the ties and opened the paper to reveal that it was indeed a book. He ran his fingers across the soft leather cover. “It’s beautiful” He whispered as he ran a finger across the buckle that held it shut. “What is it for?”

“Your composition book was getting full. I thought you would need a new one.”

“Is this another witcher courting gift?” Jaskier couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful volume in his hands. The cover was a warm tanned leather with buttercups embossed into the outer edges. The corners were capped with brass covers to protect against them being crushed when dropped. He pulled the buckle open to reveal the end paper made in a blue and green marbled design. Flipping to the first page he was pleased to find the paper was of a good weight and quality. This must have cost a fortune. Not to mention with the buttercups, Jaskier doubted this was an off the shelf purchase. 

“Its…” Geralt’s pause pulled Jaskier’s attention away from the book causing him to look at the witcher. He found Geralt’s cheeks had taken on a tinge of blush. “It's… a courting gift of my own. Non- traditional.” And for the second time tonight, Jaskier felt his breath stolen. 

“Of.. your… Geralt are you courting me?”

“I have been since Ard Carraigh, but thanks for noticing.” Geralt grumbled the blush creeping up to his ears. “Why do you think I was giving you these gifts?” His expression was serious and worried. 

“Pity.” Jaskier admitted as he felt his face and ears heat with shame. “Pity for what I am. For what I have become.”

“What have you become?”

“An omega.”

“Jaskier. You didn’t ‘become’ an omega. You have always been one. I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner so I could have provided help for you. You are still you no matter your secondary gender. I have been saying that.” Geralt insisted. He suddenly seemed determined. “Jaskier, may I kiss you?”

How could he say no to such a heartbreakingly longing look? Not trusting his voice, he nodded. He leaned towards the witcher and was met halfway. The kiss was slow and cautious, but soon they warmed up to each other and the book was set aside in favor of moving closer so their thighs were touching. Jaskier fisted his hand in the front of Geralt’s black linen shirt and in kind Geralt cupped his cheek with a warm, sword calloused hand. He felt the years of longing in the kiss. The years of wanting and wishing. 

When they broke away to breathe they pressed foreheads together not wanting to move too far from each other lest the spell break. Eventually a loud pop from the log in the fire brought them back to the present. 

“Sorry, we got off topic.” Jaskier cleared his throat and sat up straight. Geralt looked at his lips one last time longingly before sitting up as well. Geralt hummed in agreement.

“What we want from my heat.” 

“I want you safe and happy.” Geralt repeated. “I don’t know your reasonings for not wanting... me... but I can respect it.”

Jaskier felt a wave of nausea brought on by guilt turn his stomach. 

“It's not that I don’t want you. Believe me, I would be over the moon to have- but no. I don’t want any sex during my heat.”

“You were going to buy the time of an alpha at a brothel in Ard Carraigh.” Geralt pointed out causing another wave of guilt-nausea to roll heavily in Jaskier’s gut.

“I wasn’t going to actually do that.” He admitted looking to the floor. “I was lying. I was going to buy another dose of that potion and wait until spring for you to come back. Or.. I was going to lock myself in that brothel heat room and let it burn through me.”

“Jaskier, that would have been dangerous!” Geralt exclaimed in disbelief. 

Jaskier shrugged his shoulders minutely “Didn’t matter. I wasn’t exactly thinking straight.” He pointed out. 

Geralt hummed in agreement. Jaskier was a little surprised when he felt a warm hand tentatively pressed to his back. When he didn’t move away, Geralt began running his hand over the bard’s back. 

“I’ve been reading in my spare time.” Geralt began softly. Jaskier hummed to show he was listening as he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of the hand on his back. “I found some manuscripts talking about ways to work through heats for widowed omegas who no longer wanted to take another mate. We could try those things.”

“What would it require?”

“We would have to talk to Eskel and… Lambert.”

Jaskier stiffened at the name feeling a tear running down his cheek. He had really fucked up 

“He is sorry about earlier.” Geralt provided as he continued rubbing the omega’s back. 

“What is your idea for how to work through this?” Jaskier asked to distract them from that line of conversation. 

“You will spend most if not all of your time with them. It will help balance you out as well as them. It's documented that when omegas spend their heats together it tends to make it more… bearable?”

“Bearable?” Jaskier looked up at Geralt unsure.

“I won’t lie. The papers say the best way to get through it is for the omega to be fucked but simply being around other omegas instead is an alternative. You wouldn’t have to do anything with them.” He was hasty to add the last part. “Just.. spend time with them.”

“Next year.” Jaskier says looking down to his hands. “Next year if… if you’ll still have me around after this-”

“I will always want you around, songbird.” the words were spoken softly. 

“Right, Well.. if you’ll still have me around I think we could try...”

“Jaskier, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want”

“I know.” Jaskier looked back up to the alpha before him. The expression the wolf held was heartbreakingly soft and sad. Jaskier ached to kiss it away. Remembering that he could, he did just that. When he pulled away he gave his best smile. He knew Geralt could see the hurt in it, but thankfully didn’t say anything about it. 

“I should probably tell you why.”

“Why what?” Geralt cautiously asked. His gaze flicking from Jaskier’s lips to his eyes. 

“Why I don’t want…” He waved his hands in an abstract way as though it would fill in the blank of what he wanted to say. 

“You don’t have to.”

“It might help? Might help me to get it off my chest?” Jaskier said unsure himself. 

“If you think it’ll help.” Geralt nodded.

**********

Jaskier nodded mostly for himself as he folded his hands in his lap. “I already told you about what they taught at Ironwood. How they.. How we were treated. What I didn’t mention is the breeding complex.” Jaskier began. He took a few steadying breaths before continuing. “We were told that we would either be married off through the school to the highest bidder once we reached 18 or we would be put into heat chambers.” 

He began fidgeting with the rings on his fingers to distract himself. Maybe even give himself some grounding. He wasn’t sure.

Geralt, for his part, stayed silent. His gaze was a comforting weight. 

After a few false starts and a furrowed brow, Jaskier continued. “We were told if we weren’t going to be good enough to ‘marry off’ we would be put in the heat chambers. There was a hall of rooms that branched off the heat dormitories that were dedicated to older students. They would be administered heat- inducing concoctions that would keep them in that state and fertile for any who paid enough to use them. They were basically used as breeding stock and treated as such. Noble alphas would pay large amounts of coin and could do whatever they wanted to those poor omegas. The walls were paper thin so everyone heard it all.”

He took a few moments to breathe. He couldn’t look at Geralt, couldn’t bring himself to. The witcher just hummed a quiet acknowledgement that he was listening. Jaskier appreciated it as he looked to the fire. 

“They didn’t try to hide any of it. They wanted us to hear, to know what would happen if we weren’t good enough. What could we do about any of it? Tell someone? In their eyes we were weak both in mind and body.” Jaskier spat the words like poison on his tongue. 

Another pause, another hum. 

“I don’t want to associate sex with that. We saw them sometimes, the ones from the hall. They always looked so… destroyed. They would have bite marks and bruises. We would ask them about it and they would just give us these dazed, fucking absent smiles and tell us ‘good omegas take what they are given’ like they were some kind of mindless… thing!”

**********

He was ranting now. His breaths coming in short, panicked bursts. He felt a hand covering his own and hissed at the sharp pain of the salt from Geralt’s skin touching something raw. He pulled his own hands away and found he had been picking at his cuticles in his tirade. He patted Geralt’s hand with his own in thanks and looked up at the other man. He saw disgust in the other’s expression, but he knew it wasn’t directed at him. He had seen this look on Geralt’s face many times over the years when interacting with the worst of humanity. 

“I don’t want our first time to be tainted by impending heat or fear.” Jaskier concluded as he cupped Geralt’s cheek. The witcher turned his face in Jaskier’s hand and kissed his palm with a soft smile. 

“Thank you for telling me.” Geralt whispered against his palm as he closed his eyes. His brows pulled into a sad expression as he laid one more kiss onto the hand before pulling it down into his own, now mindful of the cuticles. “We will talk to the others about you having them help...If.. you want?” He sounded so unsure. When Jaskier nodded he continued. “And if you are alright with it.. I want to tell them about… what the school was doing.”

“Why?”

“Eskel wants to revisit the complex in the spring. Lambert as well.” Geralt admitted with a bashful look as though he thought he would be scolded. 

“But… why?”

“To burn the place to the ground.” Geralt rumbled with a slight growl to his voice. His alpha tone seeping in.

Jaskier felt a shiver down his spine at the tone and the deep need to soothe the alpha so he didn’t have to use it. 

“Why would you do that?”

Gold eyes looked him over a few seconds before another rare smile graced his features. “You are part of the pack now. We protect and care of each-other.”

Jaskier nodded unsure what to say. “If you say so.”

Geralt gave him an indulgent smile before moving to get up. “Can you handle dinner in the hall or would you like me to bring it up for you?”

Jaskier considered his options. He could go back to his rooms for the night and relax. He didn’t realize how exhausting it would be to let go of the stress that was knotting him up from the inside by telling Geralt a bit more about his past. 

He could go to the hall and face Lambert. If they would possibly be spending this winter closely he should get this out of the way. He knew he would have to face him eventually anyway. It's not like they can really go anywhere.

“I’ll go to the hall with you.” Jaskier announced after his prolonged silence. 

Geralt nodded as he got from the couch. “Can we stop at my room before we head down?” He wasn’t looking at Jaskier, but he could see the blush coloring the witcher’s cheeks. 

“Yeah, no problem. Need to grab your gwent deck?”

“Something like that.” Geralt rumbled as he banked the fire.

\---

When they entered Geralt’s rooms, Jaskier noticed a new pelt folded on the bed. The fur was of varied shades from a deep, rich brown to a warm caramel. Jaskier looked at it a few seconds longer feeling a longing to touch it before breaking himself away from those thoughts and watching Geralt. 

“Where are your cards then? I’m hungry.”

“My… oh” he shook his head. “Actually, I wanted to surprise you. One last witcher courting gift.” He looked even more bashful as he moved to the foot of the bed and held up the ravishing pelt. “It's from an owlbear. Caught it earlier in the season when I went on that hunting trip with Eskel. Caught it just for you.” He brought it over for Jaskier to inspect closer. 

Jaskier’s fingers twitched to touch it, but stopped himself as he looked up from where he wanted to stroke it to see if it was alright. With a knowing smile and indulgent tilt of his head, Geralt wordlessly gave his permission. 

The pelt was just as soft as Jaskier would have imagined. Treated in the just the right way that it was nearly like touching a cloud. The back was made of a dense, but soft fabric dyed in a deep azure color that complimented the pelt. 

He didn’t really realise he was crying until he felt one of Geralt’s thumbs swipe away a tear. “It’s - Melitele’s ample bosom, Geralt, it’s beautiful.”

“You like it?”

“I love it!” Jaskier exclaimed as he gathered it into his own arms before throwing it over his shoulders like a cape. It was heavy to be sure, but the weight assured him a warm winter. 

“It’s for your nest. Or however you want to use it.”

“It’s rather heavy though. Will we be able to take it with us in the spring?”

“If you want, but I was thinking you could… leave it here… in your heat room... if you wished so it would be here next year for you.”

Jaskier felt his knees weaken. Geralt wanted him back here with him next year. 

“Yes! Gods above! Yes.” Jaskier felt so happy. At his excited warbling, Geralt smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explination for the ********** part. The short of it is the school used the omegas under its care basically as brothel employees, but gave them no say in the matter. They were over 18. the rest of the school knew about it and could do nothing about it.
> 
> If I didn't explain this well enough please (politely) let me know? 
> 
> Onto fluffier stuff! We got not one but TWO kisses!!!! Yay!!!!
> 
> Thank you to [kylith_dynixan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan) and [viperscreed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed) for helping me brainstorm!
> 
> Reminder that I have a domestic fluff modern au fic [Pizza pockets are not dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/66150988?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_355404937) . Feel free to send me suggestions on my tumblr if there's something you'd like to see from that au.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr. [My tumblr](https://theprincessoffrost.tumblr.com/) My inbox is open and empty if anyone wants to say anything over there. :)
> 
> Have thoughts about the fic? Please feel free to drop a comment. I adore reading all of them!!! No comment is too small or too big. Just please be kind. (Not that I really have to worry about that last bit. You are all kind and lovely people.)


	19. Lambert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was betaed by [Sarazelswift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarazelSwift/pseuds/SarazelSwift) Thank you so much dear!!!!
> 
> We hit 1K Kudos!!! OH JEEZE GUYS! This is amazing! I want to thank everyone who has interacted with my story! I keep saying it but I am blown away by all the comments and Kudos and such. Wasn't expecting my fic to get much attention if at all to be honest when I posted chapter 1.
> 
> If my muse allows, I think I will write a companion fic to this one with scenes of Jaskier bonding with the wolves leading up to Lambert arriving. I know we covered some of it, but there was a bit of a time jump. I think I will try to get it out if people are interested as a thank you to everyone for coming along so far on this ride. If that is something of interest please let me know in the comments. Maybe drop some ideas on interactions you'd like to see in that side fic?
> 
> The next chapter is kind of fighting me so I don't know when it will be done, but I will strive to get it done soon.

Lambert had been having a good morning, slept well the evening before and had been kicking Eskel’s ass at gwent, and then the cards seemed to have turned on him. Geralt and Jaskier had joined them. It was all going well with the jokes and the ribbing, and then like the cards, it had turned.

“Leave off Lambert. He hasn’t -” Geralt had begun to say but had cut himself off with an alarmed look at Jaskier. The youngest omega’s smile had melted away causing Lambert to look between the two. 

“Hasn’t what?” He prompted as he righted himself from where he had been jokingly leaning into Geralt’s space. 

“I haven’t had my heat since I was in that school.” Jaskier said as he took a drink from his tankard clearly trying to avoid looking at him.

Lambert felt his stomach drop. “Julian… how long has it been?” He did some mental math, but couldn’t be too sure. He felt worry for the other omega. He didn’t miss the flinch when he used the bard’s given name. He made a mental note not to use it again.  
“Seventeen years, roughly.” 

“How old are - fuck, it doesn’t matter. That’s too long.” He knew that it couldn’t have been healthy to delay a heat that long. 

Jaskier looked at the floor like a scolded child. Eskel glared at Lambert from across the table before offering his hand to the omega next to him. They held hands for a few seconds before Jaskier squared his shoulders and looked up at Lambert.

“We can go somewhere else and talk if you want.” Lambert offered realizing this may not be the place for this conversation. He was sure the bard may not want the others to know some things. 

“They already know everything.” the bard shrugged “Might as well tell you now. No time like the present.” He laughed dryly, seeming like he was on the verge of tears. 

He launched into his story about what led them to winter here. Geralt would add things on occasion when the need arose, but otherwise the others stayed silent. 

Lambert listened, feeling a myriad of emotions whirling inside himself like a tornado. When it became too much he had to get up and move about as he ran soothing fingers through his own hair to stop himself from snapping. They were going about this all wrong! Geralt had to help him through this. The omega needed an alpha to help him through this particular heat. 

When they had finished, Lambert dropped into one of the armchairs by the fire feeling defeated. The fight against snapping at them for being stupid was exhausting. Not to mention the guilt that was eating away at him. He had left this boy to an old beta who had admitted he was a bit in over his head taking in such a lost child. Lambert should have followed his first instinct and brought the child back here. It wasn’t ideal and he fucking hated subjecting another child to the harsh training they went through, but it would have been a safer bet. He wouldn’t have had to worry about the child becoming a mutant like them since the mutagens had been blessedly destroyed.

“Pup? Are you alright?” Vesemir had moved towards him pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“It’s not me you should be worried about, old man.” He found himself snapping at his old mentor. He turned his attention on his white haired brother next. “So, you won’t be assisting in his heat then?” he confirmed. 

“He already said no sex.” Geralt nodded “But I will be around to help in any way I can.”

“Fucking idiots.” Lambert growled to himself as he forced himself from the chair to round on them fully. “Jaskier, this isn’t going to be an easy heat.” He wanted to stress this. The boy was playing with fire. Didn’t he see that? He could go feral and there was a strong chance he would not come back from it.

“Everyone keeps saying that! A heat is a heat. What difference does it make if I take an alpha to bed or not?” Jaskier snapped as he got up from his seat to face Lambert as well. “I lasted two heats without an alpha.” 

How could he be stupid? Did he not know about what he was risking? “You were still young. You weren’t even child- bearing age yet.”

“I hit pub-”

Lambert was alarmed. He really didn’t know. “You don’t hit child-bearing age until 18 or 19 years of life. At least for humans!” He had to cut him off throwing his hands up in disbelief and anger. So much anger. At himself mostly. He moved closer to Jaskier feeling the need to try to intimidate him into understanding. Eskel was quickly by the newest omega’s side growling at his brother to back down. They could all feel the tension in the room with the scents of upset omega mixing together.

“Why does that make a difference?” Jaskier hissed through his teeth.

“Eskel?” Lambert looked to his growling brother for help. “Care to explain? Surprised you didn’t already. Not that we should have to explain this shit to an educated man.” He snapped his attention back to Jaskier with that last cutting remark. He was taking part of his anger out on the other. He knew he shouldn’t. It wasn’t his fault, but he couldn’t help himself. “You would figure you would educate yourself on your secondary gender even if you didn’t like it.”

Lambert listened as Eskel patiently explained it to Jaskier who wrinkled his nose. He gave a small smile and looked to Lambert. 

“I’ve already been called a feral bard. I don’t see what the problem is.” He shrugged clearly trying to shirk the gravity of the situation. Lambert narrowed his eyes in annoyance. 

“If you go feral there is a chance you won’t be able to come back to yourself. There have been many omegas that have lost themselves to it.”

“I didn’t know-”

Eskel cut in explaining why he wouldn’t know as gently as he could. Lambert let out a small whine that was too quiet for the human to hear. 

“Jaskier, you have to let him help you.” Lambert insisted.

“Lambert.” Geralt stepped up looking at him. “We can help him in other ways. He doesn’t need to do that.”

Frankly, this pissed Lambert off. “You’re all fucking idiots!” Lambert threw his hands up and stormed out of the hall. He had to get away from them… from Jaskier before he said something more that he would regret. How could they not see the danger behind their choices? Jaskier was a new omega. Though they could go every other heat without a partner once they were old enough, Jaskier couldn’t do that this time. He would lose the younger omega right after just getting him back. He needed to cool down. 

\----

Vesemir came out not long after him. He led the elder witcher towards one of the empty halls well out of earshot of his brothers and the bard. 

“Pup, Wait up.” Vesemir finally called out causing him to reluctantly stop. He felt the tears falling as he kept his back to his mentor. 

“I should have.... Fuck, I don’t even know” Lambert found himself saying through his teeth. “I should have brought him here when he was younger. Left the path to bring him to safety.”

“You didn’t know. He was just some kid who needed your help at the time. You gave him somewhere safe and stable to live instead of taking him back to that… establishment.” Vesemir pointed out growling at the last word. “But now he's a man. He's a man who may need your help in a different matter if you are willing to offer.”

“I could have done better.” Lambert said. 

“Stop this pity party. That pup is going to need all the help he can get this season.” 

“But-”

“Stop being a damned fool and ask the bard… after you both have had some time to cool down.” Vesemir suggested. “Now, how about you go and wash up? That might help you cool your head. Unless you are feeling combative. I could send you to run the walls.”

“A bath sounds fine.” Lambert said as he gathered himself and walked away.

\----

The baths were as he always remembered them, warm and relaxing. He had time to think as he let himself float around in the water. 

He would find Jaskier at some point today, if they would let him, and he would talk to him. Apologize for his actions. He remembered the scared runaway child from years ago, but now he wanted to get to know the man who followed his brother through hell and high water.

The bard who sang of the witchers and improved their reputation and reception across the continent. More than once, Aiden had commented about how he was treated differently even from other schools of witchers. Lambert would sometimes find himself with an inn room free of charge simply by being from the school of wolf and associated with Geralt. 

“That damned feral of a bard would raise hell if he knew we didn’t treat you with the highest of gratitude.” A nervous looking inn keeper had once said, looking around as though said bard would materialize from thin air like a wraith. That had given Lambert a laugh for a good few minutes once he and Aiden had been safely tucked away in the room. 

Even from their short interactions so far, Lambert could tell the bard was a different kind of feral to be sure.

\----

When he felt he had soaked enough, Lambert pulled himself from the baths and dried off before donning the clean clothes he brought down with him. He went back to the hall and found both his brothers, but they were shy one bard.

“Where's our company?” Lambert looked about even glancing through the fireplace into the kitchen. 

“He wanted some time… alone.” Geralt grumbled as he watched Eskel place a card down for his turn. 

“How long ago was that?”

“An hour.” Eskel announced.

“What the fuck was that?” Geralt growled. His shoulders were tensed in such a way that he looked like he was taking the weight of the world at this moment.

“What do you mean?” Lambert looked over his brother. He had an idea what he ment, but wanted him to say it.

“Don’t fucking play dumb. He had hardly finished breakfast and you.. You antagonize him.”

“You were the one who brought up that he hadn’t had a heat in a while.” Lambert was on the defensive now. How dare Geralt act like he was the only one in the wrong here.

Geralt flinched a small amount at that. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Well, you don’t need to get pissy with me about it.”

“And you didn’t need to lay into him. He clearly was upset about the whole ordeal.” Eskel said looking up from their game to glare at Lambert.

“Fucking say that to my face.” Lambert found himself saying. He didn’t know what compelled him to want to prod his brother. Maybe it was the tension the morning still held over them. 

“You want to fight?” Eskel asked through gritted teeth. Lambert was a little surprised by this. Eskel must have really been close to heat if he was this on edge.

“Yeah, Mr. Good Boy. Let’s fight.” Lambert threw his hands out to the side in a welcoming gesture. With practiced speed, Eskel was at his side quickly and threw a punch. 

And like that, they were wrestling right there in the hall. Teeth gnashing and snarls being ripped from throats. They were surprised when they found themselves doused by cold water causing both to yelp and pull away from each other.

“Stop this nonsense both of you. Dry off and then I want a dozen laps on the walls.” Vesemir’s voice cut through the blood rushing in Lambert’s ears.

“Fuck tha-”

“That wasn’t a request. I could have you run the Killer if you would rather.”

\----

They came back in from their run feeling worn out. Even though he had bathed once today, Lambert followed Eskel down to the springs to freshen up. They arrived back in the hall and found two mugs of hot tea were steaming on the table for them. 

“Now boys, Can we have an adult conversation or do you need to run the walls again?” Vesemir asked from his seat by the fire. Geralt was working on his newest knitting project in the other seat near the hearth. 

“What’s there to talk about?” Lambert grumbled as he plopped himself onto one of the benches at the table before a mug.

“I found some papers outlining the ways to help an Omega through their heat without the help of an Alpha that would reduce the risk of… Feral” Geralt offered as he set his project aside.

“And what do these papers say?” Lambert found himself mildly curious.

“Both you and Eskel would nest with him through the whole heat. Maybe help him work out some energy in whatever way he's most comfortable. Make him feel safe and cared for with your scents. Like a pack.”

“Packs aren’t really much of a thing anymore. Not in the traditional sense.” Vesemir explained. “But it used to be that all the pack omegas would nest together especially when the alpha would have to hunt and couldn’t make it back home in time for their heats.”

Geralt nodded before continuing. “Everything became so separate. Less traditional. I’m proposing we try a traditional method.”

“It… could work.” Eskel nodded as he took this information in. 

Lambert noticed all eyes turned to him. “We could try it.” He finally conceded.

“Good, now that that is out of the way, Let us discuss Ironwood.” Vesemir suggested.

“That place needs to burn.” Eskel spat out with such anger that it took Lambert back a little.

“Agreed. They are doing more harm than any good.” Vesemir nodded, rubbing his hands together. 

“We could meet there during the summer festival season.” Lambert found himself saying.

“Good call. We may need to tease more information out of Jaskier about the school, but for now let's leave it at that. We will make more solid plans the closer to the spring.” Vesemir nodded. 

They spent the next few hours catching up. Lambert learned that Jaskier had gone to the library for some alone time. They respected it. 

Before too long they noticed the sun going down.

“Best get your guest. I’m sure he must be hungry since he hasn’t eaten since this morning.” Vesemir suggested as he moved towards the Kitchen to begin some kind of dinner. “Maybe you should take dinner in your rooms tonight, Lambert.” He called from the doorway. 

Geralt got up and moved out of the hall squeezing Lambert’s shoulder on the way by. 

\----

That's how Lambert found himself in his heat rooms with a plate of his dinner and a book to occupy his time. He was stubborn, but he knew he needed to give the bard some space after that outburst. 

Tomorrow he would try to start over and offer the bard his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [kylith_dynixan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan) and [viperscreed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed) for helping me brainstorm!
> 
> Reminder that I have a domestic fluff modern au fic [Pizza pockets are not dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/66150988?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_355404937) . Feel free to send me suggestions on my tumblr if there's something you'd like to see from that au.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr. [My tumblr](https://theprincessoffrost.tumblr.com/) My inbox is open and empty if anyone wants to say anything over there. :)
> 
> Have thoughts about the fic? Please feel free to drop a comment. I adore reading all of them!!! No comment is too small or too big. Just please be kind. (Not that I really have to worry about that last bit. You are all kind and lovely people.)


	20. Jaskier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> betaed by the always patient and very sweet [Sarazelswift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarazelSwift/pseuds/SarazelSwift) Thank you so much dear!!!!
> 
> Thank you all for... just everything. You are all amazing readers!!
> 
> Oh! before I forget. I added a new tag. "no heat sex"

Jaskier was both relieved and disappointed that Lambert wasn’t attending dinner that night. They had grabbed Geralt’s gwent deck before heading to Jaskier’s rooms to drop off his gifts and pick up his deck as well. He had hoped to play against Lambert and maybe try to smooth some things out over the game. 

He did get to play against Eskel, who had won most of their games. Part of his losses could have been attributed to his conversation with Geralt earlier. The Witcher had mentioned that he had been courting him since Ard Carraigh. He kept turning it over in his head.

“Jaskier?” Eskel’s voice broke into his thoughts causing him to hum and look up. “Are you with us?”

“Yeah, sorry. Was caught up in my own thoughts.” Jaskier looked down at the game. He had lost once again. With a sigh, he gathered his deck and shuffled it before slipping it back into its leather deck case. 

“You seemed to be deep in thought. Want to talk about it?” Eskel offered as he gathered his cards as well. 

“Not yet.” Jaskier admitted as he got up to stretch. It had gotten late. Vesemir had wandered off to bed nearly two hours ago leaving the two omegas and the alpha alone. 

Geralt, who had been sitting next to Jaskier on the bench reading, looked up.

“I think I’m going to head to bed. You two enjoy your night.” He smiled as warmly as he could. He didn’t want to go to bed alone, but he didn’t want to pull Geralt and maybe Eskel away from their night. They didn’t get a lot of time to themselves. 

“Want company?” Eskel offered after a silent conversation with Geralt. Jaskier noticed they did that often, but couldn’t bring himself to be jealous. He had been at first, but he quickly had realized that this was common for them from years of familiarity. He knew there were some non verbal communication techniques he and Geralt also shared. 

“Only… only if you want to.” 

Eskel gave him a half smile before getting up and moving around the table to him. “I think we should, all three, cuddle up tonight in your nest… if you want to.”

Jaskier couldn’t help the whine that escaped him at the thought. 

“Is that a yes?” Eskel asked with a laugh holding his arms out for an embrace. 

“Yes.” Jaskier breathed as he took Eskel up on his offer. He buried his nose in the other man’s neck, taking in his scent. All he could smell was contentment and the underlying smells that were naturally Eskel, as well as a light tinge of fresh cut summer melons.

“Geralt, you alright with this arrangement?” Eskel murmured into Jaskier’s hair. They both knew that despite the quiet volume, the other heard him. 

“It’s his choice.” Geralt offered with a shrug as he walked closer to the pair. “His nest.”

“Very true.” Eskel nodded a small amount causing Jaskier’s hair to be ruffled slightly from the drag of stubble. 

“Let's get to bed.” Jaskier whispered against Eskel’s neck. 

\-----

The sleeping arrangement was similar to the nights they had spent in Ard Carraigh. Jaskier slept bracketed by the two large wolves. He noticed the mild feeling like something wasn’t quite right. Something was missing in order for this to be perfect, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. He brushed the thought aside in order to sleep. 

\-----

The next morning Jaskier was startled awake by the sound of his balcony doors shuddering violently. He tried to sit up, but found it difficult due to the criss-crossing arms of the two witchers. 

“Relax, it's only the wind.” Geralt rumbled from his pillow. Gold eyes catching the little light coming from the window next to the doors. “A storm is heading our way.” He announced in the same mild tone. “It’ll be a long day of prepping for that instead of our usual chores.”

\---

Geralt had been right. When they went down for breakfast, Lambert and Vesemir were poring over a map of the keep. Jaskier saw Lambert point at something. Vesemir looked over the younger wolf's shoulder shaking his head as he said something. They looked up when everyone entered. Lambert rolled up the map and cleared his throat, looking away from the trio.

"Storms rolling in. I'm sure you heard." Vesemir said in greeting. 

"Of fucking course they heard. Pretty boy could probably smell it a mile off. Unless he had other things to focus on." Lambert growled.

"What's that supposed to-"

"You know he's trying to get you riled up." Eskel cut off Geralt's growl with a hand on his elbow before turning to Lambert. “We should get the keep set up and then talk.” The emphasis on the word ‘talk’ was unmistakable. Jaskier had no doubt that the talk was going to address Lambert’s attitude. The idea of talking with the surly wolf unnerved him, but he knew he would have to smooth things over before his heat hit. 

“Grab some food and let's get started.” Vesemir commanded with a wave of his hand. 

\---

After a quick breakfast of porridge, they set to work making sure the keep was in a good enough state for the incoming storm. Jaskier tended to the animals while the wolves worked on the ‘heavy lifting’ elsewhere. 

Jaskier noted that the cold seemed to bother him less. He opted out of using his heavy wool cloak in favor of a lighter one, if only to keep the dusting snow off himself. 

Upon entering the hall when he had finished his assigned tasks, he was quickly brought to the fire and forced to sit on the rug by a concerned Lambert. The other three were nowhere in sight.

“The hell were you doing out there without proper clothes? Do you want to get sick?!” The wolf fussed over him throwing blankets around him after taking his light cloak that had become damp from the snow.  
“Not cold.” Jaskier said, trying to shrug the blankets off. 

“Like hell you’re not. You’re not used to this amount of cold. You-” Lambert's hand grazed Jaskier’s arm as he moved the blankets back onto him. He cut himself off with a growl.

“Lambert?” Jaskier looked up at him and saw worry pinch the other man’s brows before it melted into something akin to anger. His scent took on an over ripe citrus as well as a twinge of turmeric. 

“Have you been feeling like this all morning?” 

“Like what?”

“Fuck.” Lambert paced a few steps, running his hands through his hair. “You stay here. I know you’re not cold, but please stay here.” Without waiting for a response, Lambert stormed away. From the sound of a door slamming, Jaskier knew he had gone outside. 

He was only left alone with his thoughts for about half an hour before all four of the wolves came back to the hall. 

“Lambert, he's alright.” Geralt assured him as the youngest witcher looked borderline distraught. 

“You don’t know shit about omegas, wolf. We all know.”

“Lambert, please calm down.” Eskel said in a voice that was meant to soothe. 

“How am I supposed to be calm when he's… when you are all.. Damn it.” Lambert collapsed onto a bench nearby. His hands were at his temples as he rested his elbows on his knees.

“Let's take this calmly.” Vesemir said as he strode over to Jaskier. “How are you feeling, pup?”

“Uh…” Jaskier thought over the question. He felt fine. A bit warm with the blankets around him and the fire roaring before him, but otherwise fine. “Fine?” He wasn't sure if he was missing something from the way they exchanged looks, so he phrased it as a question. 

“May I?” Vesemir motioned with his hand to Jaskier’s forehead to indicate he wanted to feel there. Jaskier shrugged and nodded. After holding his hand in place for a few seconds, Vesemir pulled away with a thoughtful hum. “You’re right. He is running warm.” 

“I fucking said so.” Lambert threw his hands up, not moving from his seat. 

“Well, now is as good of a time as any to start our talk.” Vesemir prompted as he moved around Jaskier to push a kettle of water into the fire on the cast iron arm built into the side of the hearth. 

“Isn’t there more work to get done?” Jaskier asked, confused as to why they were stopping now. He felt fine. They were acting as though… oh no. With a pang of anxiety he realized what Lambert had concluded. His heat was starting. He looked around at the assembled men and felt suddenly helpless. Geralt was at his side quickly and offered his wrist to Jaskier, encouraging him to scent. When he took a few deep breaths of the Alpha’s smell, he felt a little calmer. 

“We are done for the day. We did what we could. Now we have to wait it out.” Geralt murmured near his ear in a reassuring tone. “Now we need to address your heat.”

Jaskier felt a whine building in his throat. He didn’t want to do this, but if they had to… “Fine.” He choked out. 

“May I tell them about what you told me last night?” Geralt asked quietly, not having moved from near Jaskier’s ear. “About your reasoning behind not wanting to… not wanting me there?” 

Jaskier thought about it a moment before nodding. He pulled his knees up to his chest trying to make himself smaller as he pulled the blanket around himself a little more. He didn’t need it. He was warm enough, but he wanted to shield himself from the judgement he knew would be coming.

He listened as Geralt explained the situation. He didn’t spare detail. He heard a gasp from someone and a growl from someone else, but he didn’t bother to turn around. He didn’t want to see the pity.

“So that’s why… And I… Damn it Jaskier, I’m sorry.” Lambert’s voice was choked up with emotion. 

“The spring.” Eskel growled without any preamble. 

“The spring.” Geralt rumbled in agreement.

“But now we have to talk about what we want to do for your heat, pup.” Vesemir prompted as he used one of the hooks that stood in a bucket near the hearth to swing the kettle out of the fire. 

Jaskier rested his chin on his knees a few moments while he formulated his thoughts. He stood up and turned towards the assembled men. 

“I would like Eskel and Lambert to help me through this. I would like to try Geralt’s idea… if you two are alright with that?” He added the last bit shyly, feeling his cheeks warm from a blush. 

“Of course I’ll help.” Eskel said, taking a step forward. “I would gladly help.”

Jaskier nodded to him in thanks before turning his eyes to Lambert.

“Fuck, can I have a bit of time to process this?” Lambert asked with a bit of shame in his tone. Jaskier felt a spike of anxiety as well as a bit of disappointment, but squashed both feelings down giving him his best performer’s smile.

“Of course. Sorry this was just sprung on you.”

“It wasn’t really.” Vesemir said softly as he moved by with the hot kettle. 

“Shut up old man.” Lambert growled crossing his arms. 

“My dumb pup aside, what do you want from your heat?” Vesemir prompted as he began preparing tea in mugs Jaskier noticed he had brought out earlier. 

“What do I want?” Jaskier was confused by the question. “To survive it?”

Eskel gave him a sad smile. “A better question might be… what do you not want to happen during your heat?”

“I don’t… I don’t want sex.”

“You already fucking said that.” Lambert pointed out with an annoyed groan. 

“Lambert, you’re not helping.” Eskel snapped at him. 

“Boys!” Vesemir barked, catching their attention. Jaskier flinched at the sharp tone. Vesemir turned his attention on Jaskier and gave him a gentle look, his tone softening as he began again. “Let's start over. Do you want them to touch you… sexually to help you through this?”

Jaskier shook his head. “I would like to do that myself.”

“Are you alright with us being around?” Eskel offered.

“I don’t… want to be alone.”

“Do you want Geralt around?” Vesemir prompted.

“I don’t know.” Jaskier felt a whine building in his throat. 

“You won’t hurt my feelings if you don’t want me to be around this year.” Geralt assured quietly. 

“How about we just play it by ear?” Vesemir offered.

Jaskier nodded in agreement. 

“Are you alright with me being sexual around you?” 

Eskel’s question took him by surprise. "I…" he didn't know how he felt about it. 

"I don't have to be. I can remove myself when the need becomes too great." The scarred witcher assured quickly.

Jaskier was slow to nod. He felt bad that he was requesting this. His self-deprecating thoughts were brought to an abrupt stop by a hand on his shoulder. 

"It’s alright Jask, he's had years to get to know himself." Geralt seemed to anticipate his thoughts. 

"We will monitor you and if you seem like you are in discomfort we will do what we can to help without overstepping." Eskel brought a freshly poured cup of tea to Jaskier. 

"Well, if we have this shit sorted, I heard you have a deck that needs working on." Lambert announced as he got up from his seat. 

-_-_-_

As the night progressed, Lambert seemed to relax more. His joking was back to how it had been at breakfast the previous morning. Jokes that made obvious the years of familiarity the four shared. They included Jaskier in gentle ribbing and play fights that made him feel included instead of feeling like an outsider.

"When this is all over, we are going to drink ourselves useless" Lambert crowed too loudly in his ear with an easy smile. "You'll tell me all about your antics in Oxenfurt''

"Of course." Jaskier promised as he took a sip of his tea. The others had switched to alcohol, but Vesemir and Eskel had suggested he stick to being sober. 

"You smell… incredible. But also so close to heat. Wouldn't be surprised if it sets in before noontime tomorrow" Eskel had said when Lambert had broken out the alcohol. Jaskier had declined the offered tilt of the vodka bottle with a wave of his hand. 

As the night wore on, Jaskier began to feel mentally hazy. It was like he was getting intoxicated despite the lack of liquor in his system. Geralt seemed to notice.

"How about we get you to bed." He offered from Jaskier's side. 

"But you're playing Gwent." Jaskier protested.

"How about you finish your game. I'll take him up." Lambert suggested as he put down his own deck. Eskel and Geralt had been playing. Lambert had been sorting through his own deck as well as giving Jaskier's another once over. He had been explaining the changes he had made to Jaskier's deck, but the bard's attention had been steadily waning. Vesemir had gone to bed some hours ago.

"You alright with that?" Geralt looked Jaskier over with a critical eye. 

"I trust you all. It'll be fine." Jaskier waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Finish your game. I'm fine. I don't even need an escort."

"I'd feel better if you were seen to your room."

"As would I." Eskel called out.

Jaskier thought it out then nodded. "Alright." He stood and offered his arm to Lambert who chuckled, moving around the table to take said arm. They left the hall as Geralt and Eskel laughed at the display. 

_-_-_

Lambert let go of Jaskier’s arm before they made it to the stairs. “Look… uh…” the witcher started. He scratched behind his ear. “About what you asked.”

“Don’t- don’t feel obligated to do anything.” Jaskier cut in nervously flailing his hands in a dismissing way. “It was-”

“I’ll help how I can.” Lambert blurted out, cutting Jaskier off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Thank you to [kylith_dynixan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan) and [viperscreed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed) for helping me brainstorm!
> 
> Reminder that I have a domestic fluff modern au fic [Pizza pockets are not dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/66150988?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_355404937) . Feel free to send me suggestions on my tumblr if there's something you'd like to see from that au.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr. [My tumblr](https://theprincessoffrost.tumblr.com/) My inbox is open and typically empty if anyone wants to say anything over there. :)
> 
> Have thoughts about the fic? Please feel free to drop a comment. I adore reading all of them!!! No comment is too small or too big. Just please be kind. (Not that I really have to worry about that last bit. You are all kind and lovely people.)


End file.
